SACRIFICIO Y AMOR
by chanklavieja
Summary: Todo en esta vida implica un sacrificio.. amar a alguien te puede llevar a sacrificarlo todo.. incluso perderla..


By: Araña Peluda 1

Kagome sintió una extraña sensación cuando la mujer, Karazami la abrazo, Karazami era una extensión de Naraku, después de que la solto la hechicera Inuyasha pudo terminar con ella utilizando el viento cortante… Kagome se sentía mareada y quizo levantarse pero se cayo…

I: Kagome!... (corrio hacia ella).. te encuentras bien?..

K: si.. solo estoy un poco mareada… pero… mi… (cayo desmayada)

I: Kagome!...

M: parece que se desmayo… que le pudo haber hecho Karazami… tal pareciera que cuando solto a Kagome habia terminado con su misión… Inuyasha rapido debemos llevarla con la anciana Kaede… algo no esta muy claro..

Inuyasha cargo a Kagome y se fueron hacia la aldea… al llegar Kagome aun seguia inconsciente, cuando volvio en sí… se sentía mejor, a su lado estaba Inuyasha cuidandola..

I: vaya por fin despertaste!... como te sientes?...

K: me siento bien… al menos ya no estoy mareada…

I: que paso cuando Karazami te abrazo?

K: no se… solo senti que algo recorria mi sangre y de repente todo empezó a dar vueltas y luego me cai y ya no supe más…

I: quieres algo de comer?...

K: si… tengo mucha hambre…

Inuyasha le sirvio un plato de verduras… pero se sorprendio pues nunca habia visto a Kagome ver de esa forma… casi se acaba la olla completa…

M: señorita Kagome!... como esta?

K: muy bien…

I: vaya que esta bien por poco y nos quedamos sin cena!... comes como cerdo!

K: ABAJO!

M: ay Inuyasha nunca aprenderás a tratar a las mujeres!

S: Kagome… k te pasa?...

Kagome salio corriendo pues empezó a sentir nauseas…

I: Kagome k te pasa?...

K: no se… Inuyasha me siento mal… llevame a mi casa… por favor!

I:si… (Inuyasha la cargo y fue avisarle al grupo que llevaria a Kagome a su epoca pues estaba muy enferma)

AK: es mejor!... Kagome recuperate pronto…

M: señorita Kagome no se preocupe nosotros estaremos bien

S: amiga cuidate!

Sh: si Kagome cuidate… para que vuelvas pronto..

Inuyasha llega a la casa de Kagome cargándola y le explica a la mamá lo que sucedió…

I: no se que paso a ciencia cierta pero se ve muy mal…

Ma:hija! Como te sientes?..

K: mal!..

Ma: que bien ya llego el doctor!

Después de que la reviso el doctor… les dijo que debían llevarla al hospital para poder hacerle unos análisis… asi que la llevaron al hospital… después de hacerle los análisis el doctor les dijo que debia pasar ahí la noche y mañana tendría los resultados… esa noche Inuyasha la paso en vela a lado de Kagome… al día siguiente el doctor llego con los resultados… todos quedaron sorprendidos… Kagome estaba embarazada y pareciera que llevaba dos meses…

Ma: Inuyasha por que nunca me dijeron que ustedes eran algo mas que amigos!

I: señora yo nunca he tenido nada que ver con ella…

Ma: ni un beso!... caricia o algo parecido!

I: claro que no…

Ma: y como fue que mi hija esta embarazada no me digas que fue por osmosis!

I: ayy no… yo no fui… (algo asustado)

Kagome ante tanto alboroto desperto…

K: mamá!...

Ma: hija como te sientes?

K: mejor… que hago aquí?... que tengo?...

Sou: Un mal paso hermana… un domingo siete…

K: QUE?... COMO?

Ma: hija.. por que no me contaste… yo pude haberte dado unos consejos antes de que te metieras con este (señalando a Inuyasha)… ahora ya no se ni que va ser si moustro o humano mi nieto…

K: pero yo… no puede ser… (ahora entiendo.. esta la misión de Karazami era…) Inuyasha..!

I: no se… pero por favor diles que ese bebé no es mio…

K: no es tuyo… es de…(Kagome habia entendido todo lo que había pasado con Karazami)…

Hubo un terrible silencio… Inuyasha se quedo mirando fijamente a Kagome… hasta que…

I: (muy soprendido comprendio todo)… NARAKU!... (Sintió como si una puñalada le fuera enterrada en medio del pecho)… ese maldito… me las va pagar!... (salio corriendo del hospital hacia el pozo… al llegar a la época antigua… Miroku y Sango estaban cerca del pozo esperando el regreso de ambos… Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Inuyasha…

M: que paso con la señorita Kagome como se encuentra?

S: vamos Inuyasha habla que paso con Kagome?... se encuentra bien?... habla… que te pasa?...

Inuyasha con voz apenas audible: ella esta embarazada de Naraku!...

Ambos se quedaron sin habla…

Mientras tanto en la epoca actual habian dado de alta a Kagome…

Ma: hija debes descansar… quedate en casa aunque sea este día…

K: no puedo!.. tengo que regresar con Inuyasha y el grupo… y tengo que encontrar la forma de que este bebé no nazca… no kiero!

Asi que Kagome regreso a la epoca antigua ahí continuban Miroku, Sango y Shippo..

M: señorita Kagome!... que hace aki?... es muy riesgoso y en su estado..

S: Kagome (corrio abrazarla)… estas bien?..

K: si… dondé esta Inuyasha?.

SH: se fue… corriendo hacia el bosque… se veía muy mal… pareciera que quisiera llorar…

M: Kagome… y que piensas hacer?...

K: no se… por lo pronto debo encontrar a Inuyasha… no quiero que me odie… ya que nunca fue mi intención … (salio rumbo al bosque… y detrás de ella el grupo… pero antes de llegar al árbol sagrado se encontraron con Inuyasha quien estaba peleando con Sesshomaru…)

SE: anda vamos pelea… vergüenza de la familia…! (para si pensaba que algo malo le estaba pasando a su hermano)

I: ya te dije que no quiero pelear… solo quiero pedirte que te unas para vencer a Naraku…

SE: entiendo esa tonta humana te ha traicionado…. o al menos te causo un problema… que lastima me dan los humanos pero más tú por que aun conservas esa odiosa esencia de humano como la de tu madre… (pero se sorprendió al ver que de su hermano salían lagrimas)… y ahora que?... te dolió lo que te dije pero si es la verdad…

I: callate!... Naraku puso su asquerosa semilla en el vientre de Kagome… y ahora no se que siento por ella… no se…

Sesshomaru al ver a su medio hermano en ese estado… se acerco a él…

SE: estare ahí… (y se fue)

Inuyasha seguia llorando cuando Miroku se acerco a él…

M: no creo que sea lo correcto que sientas odio hacia Kagome… ella no tuvo la culpa…

I: pero yo si… mi deber era protegerla y ahora…

M: Inuyasha nadie tiene la culpa…

K: asi es… Inuyasha… debemos buscar la forma de revertir todo esto…

Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome… y le pidio perdon por haberla desprotegido… en eso llega Kouga…

KO: Kagome… te encuentras bien?... y tu por que lloras…no sabía que las bestias como tu tuvieran sentimientos…

I: insolente callate!

K: Kouga… me encuentro bien…. (en eso Kouga se acerca a Kagome pero pudo oler que estaba embarazada su mujer)..

KO: bestia.. me las vas a pagar.. como te atreviste tocar a mi mujer… (le da tremenda patada a Inuyasha… quien no hizo nada para defenderse)…

K: basta Kouga… este bebé no es de Inuyasha… es de Naraku… me cayo un hechizo…

KO: bestia ni para proteger a la mujer que amas sirves… que pena me das… ahora ella dejo de ser tuya… lo mejor será es que se la entregues a Naraku…

M: basta Kouga… lo que deberias de hacer es unirte para vencerlo… o acaso ya no amas a Kagome?...

KO: claro que si… solo que lo correcto es entregársela a quien le pertenece…

I: yo no se la pienso entregar…. Kagome es mía… yo pienso pelear y vengar su honor… ese es mi deber… (se retiro del lugar…)

S: él tiene razón… debemos pelear por nuestra amiga…

K: gracias amigos!...

Al día siguiente Kagome desperto con el vientre de un embarazo de seis meses… y dentro empezo a sentir las patadas del bebé…

K: (en sus pensamientos: es una dicha sentir una vida dentro de uno… pero ojala fueras de la persona que mas amo y no la que odio)…

I: Kagome!... (sorprendido al verla en el estado en que estaba)… como amaneciste?

K: muy bien… me ayudas a levantarme… (se acerco y la levanto)

I: Kagome….

K: si?...

I: te ves linda… (salio de la cabaña)

Kagome se quedo muda ante lindo elogio y de sus ojos se escaparon lagrimas en eso entraron Miroku y Sango…

S: que te pasa amiga?... por que lloras?

K: por nada… ha de ser el embarazo… que por lo que veo va muy rapido…

M: temo por lo que este preparando Naraku… de él se puede esperar cualquier cosa…

En eso entro Inuyasha con Shippo con una canasta llena de frutas.,..

I: anda Kagome debes comer bien…

Todos se dieron cuenta de que Inuyasha la cuidaba como si Kagome estuviera esperando un bebé de él…

K: gracias!...

En eso entro una señora muy grande… y pregunto por Kagome…

K: soy yo…

AK: Kagome ella es una poderosa sacerdotisa… ella te puede ayudar…

SAC: niña… estas muy joven para un bebé… pero no te preocupes… debes estar feliz por la vida que llevas dentro de ti… no importa de donde provenga la semilla… pues tu eres quien le estas dando la vida… de ti depende la forma en como crezca ese árbol… y por lo que veo puedes purificar el alma tan negra de ese ser en tu vientre…

K: como puedo hacerlo?

SAC: sacrificando tu vida… ante el ser que deposito su semilla en ti…

M: que… la señorita Kagome tiene que morir?...

I: por favor señora no diga tonterias… ella no puede morir

SAC: de todas formas morira cuando nazca ese bebé pues le absorberá todas sus almas… si se sacrifica evitara un caos… y al menos su muerte tendra un sentido de lo contrario solo sera una perdida…

I: no Kagome no puede morir debe de existir otra forma…

SAC: por lo que veo amas a esta niña… si la amas tanto entenderás que lo mejor es dejarla ir… no trates de retenerla pues solo le harias un daño… sacrifica tu corazon es lo mejor…

K: Inuyasha… llevame con Naraku…

Inuyasha cargo a Kagome y aunque se rehusaba la llevo hacia Naraku quien los estaba esperando en el árbol sagrado… mientras la cargaba pudo sentir como pateo el bebé…

N: vaya por fin… ya era hora…

I: maldito!... como pudiste hacerle esto a Kagome!

N: jajajajaja!... veo que te afecto Inuyasha… por fin tengo a las dos mujeres que mas amas… ellas son mias… bueno solo Kykio… ya que Kagome solo es el recipiente para mi creación mas perfecta… Kagome estas lista para morir?..

Kagome se refugiaba detrás de Inuyasha… tenía miedo… pero sabía que debía hacerlo sino Inuyasha podría salir mas lastimado… pero en eso detrás de Naraku salio Kykio…

Ky: hola Inuyasha… por fin podremos estar juntos tu y yo sin esa niña que nos estorbe… Naraku he cumplido… ahora te toca a ti cumplir la parte del acuerdo…

I: cual acuerdo?... Kykio… como pudiste aliarte con este asqueroso animal…

Ky: lo hice por ti…

K: ya entiendo… el bebé que llevo dentro es Naraku y de Kykio…

Ky: vaya que eres lista… fui yo quien deposito esa semilla en ti… era la unica forma de poder deshacerme de ti… y lo hice por que en realidad yo si amo a Inuyasha no como tu… que no sabes nada del amor…

K: te equivocas… (Kagome volteo con Inuyasha y le arrebato el colmillo de acero… pero antes vio a Inuyasha y le dijo: TE AMO!... y se clavo el colmillo de acero en el vientre… )

I: KAGOME!...NO… KAGOME NO… corrio hacia ella pero una fuerza lo repelo de ella..

Ky: que hizo esa tonta… no puede ser…

N: creo que has fallado Kykio… aun estas en deuda conmigo… de otra forma no podre cumplir lo que tanto anhelas…

Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome, quien yacía inmóvil pero lo ultimo que pudo decir..

K: perdoname!... y dio su ultimo suspiro… y fallecio…

I: NO… tu perdoname… no… por que?...

Inuyasha se levanto y algo confuso y aturdido quizo salir corriendo del lugar pero en el camino se encontro con el grupo quien iba en camino…

M: Inuyasha que paso?... se asusto al verlo lleno de sangre…

S: no… no puede ser… Kagome fallecio…

Inuyasha quiso salir corriendo pero alguien lo detuvo y todos se soprendieron al ver a Sesshomaru…

SE: no es correcto que huyas… no arreglaras nada… mi padre nunca hubiera hecho eso…

Inuyasha quiso abrazarlo… pero se detuvo ya que sabia muy bien lo que sentia su hermano hacia él… pero Sesshomaru supo de sus intencion y al ver tan mal a su medio hermano… lo abrazo… todos estaban boquiabiertos… que estaba pasando… ya que ellos apenas se veían y empezaba la pelea…Sesshomaru se dirigio hacia el lugar en donde estaba Kagome… y saco su colmillo sagrado y revivio a Kagome…

SE: como estas?... (se agacho para levantarla pues estaba mal herida)

I: Kagome!... estas viva…

SE: Inuyasha de hoy en adelante debes cuidarla más… (y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando…)

I: gracias hermano!... (Sesshomaru solo le sonrio)

K: Inuyasha…

I: Kagome… tuve tanto miedo de perderte… lo siento el bebé…

K: calla tonto!... no era mio… por favor llevame a mi casa me siento un pokito mal…

Inuyasha la cargo y le dijo al grupo que pronto estarian de regreso…

MA: hija…. Que te paso?... como te sientes?..

K: mamá ya todo paso… ya no estoy embarazada… gracias a Inuyasha estoy bien….

MA: lo siento Inuyasha por haberte tratado mal pero es que…

I: si lo se… no se preocupe…

Llevaron a Kagome a su cuarto y esta le pidio a Inuyasha que se quedara con ella...

K: Inuyasha… que tienes?... te siento muy raro…

I: no es nada… es solo que… cuando te cargue para llevarte con Naraku…

K: lo pudiste sentir… si lo se es una sensación maravillosa… no se como explicarlo…

I: Kagome… te confieso que me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido mio ese bebé… te veías tan linda…

K: a mi tambien me hubiera gustado… pero…

Inuyasha la callo con un tierno e inesperado beso…

I: tuve tanto miedo de perderte… no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor!...

K: todo lo hice por ti… perdoname… pero es que te amo… y…

Inuyasha abrazandola le dice un timido pero dulce: Kagome te amo con toda mi alma…

I: Kagome… vas a decir que estoy igual que Miroku pero ¿te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?..

K: ABAJO!... (hincandose junto a él….: Si me gustaría tener un hijo contigo…)

I: (sorprendido y golpeado)… bueno empecemos…

K: ABAJO!...

Después de todo… regresaron a la época antigua Kagome e Inuyasha… al llegar se sorprendieron pues a pesar de temporadas de lluvias… el día estaba muy soleado y tranquilo…

AK: Inuyasha!... por fin estas aquí!... Miroku y Sango te necesitan…

I: en donde estan?... ay no pueden hacer nada solos…

K: Inuyasha… basta… anciana Kaede que ha pasado?..

AK: el monje Miroku ha sentido una energía maligna… pero lo que es más inquietante es muy diferente a la Naraku… no he podido hacer que Shippo salga de la cabaña… esta muy asustado…

K: Inuyasha debemos ir a buscarlos cuanto antes…

I: no… ire yo solo

K:p..p…pero!

AK: es mejor que no vayas Kagome… aun estas muy débil… tus heridas no han sanado del todo…

K: estoy bien… y voy a ir… no pretendo dejarte solo…

I: dije que no… no por que te embarazan..

K:ABAJO!... y voy a ir… ya que si esa demonio tiene fragmentos tu y los demás no lo verían….

AK: tienes razón Kagome… Inuyasha es mejor que te la lleves…

I: esta bien… así son todas… tercas!...

K: Inuyasha (con voz dulce y tierna)

I:…..

K:ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO!...

Así fueron hacia donde Inuyasha sentía la energía maligna… era una tarde estupenda… a pesar de la energía que sentían en el aire se respiraba tranquilidad…

K: que bella tarde!... nunca había visto un atardecer tan bello…

I: Kagome?

K: si…

I: estas segura de tener un hijo conmigo?... tu sabes que soy mitad bestia y mitad humano… y…

K: estoy segura… y tu bien sabes que no me importa lo que seas… lo que eres es lo que importa… (lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla)…

I: (parándose y bajando a Kagome…)… y por que no empezamos ahorita para tener el bebé…

K: como crees?... aquí?...

I: que tiene!... no veo a nadie… y yo…(se acerco a ella)

K: que poco romántico eres… déjame decirte que ese momento debe ser muy especial….

I: especial a que te refieres con especial?..

K:Kirara…

I: en Kirara?…

K:no tonto… es Kirara… kirara!

Kirara bajo hacia donde estaban solo iba Miroku, quien iba mal herido…

K: monje Miroku!... que le paso?

M: señorita Kagome… Sango esta en peligro…

I: Kagome quedate con Miroku… Kirara llevame con Sango..

K: Sí… Inuyasha cuidate por favor…

I: te lo prometo…

K: monje Miroku… que es lo que esta pasando?

M: es un demonio muy fuerte… tiene una apariencia encantadora… (pervertido como siempre)… tal parece que este demonio ha vencido a Sesshomaru pues trae consigo colmillo sagrado y tojikin…

K: como?... entonces… Inuyasha esta en un terrible peligro… debo ir..

M: no… es mejor que no vaya… deje que se encarguen Sango e Inuyasha…

K: (en sus pensamiento: Inuyasha cuidate… no soportaria perderte ahora que…)

M: en que piensa señorita Kagome?...

K: … no soportaría perderlo…

M: no se preocupe Inuyasha es muy fuerte… y confió en que Sango y él lo van a lograr…

En eso sienten una ráfaga de viento… era Kouga…

KO: Kagome… como estas?... (Agarrándola de las manos)

K: (soltandose)… Kouga estoy bien… debes ir a ayudar a Inuyasha… ya que tu posees dos fragmentos de la perla…

KO: solo por que me lo pides tu de lo contrario dejaría que lo mataran…

M: Kouga debo advertirte que este demonio es muy fuerte… y no tiene nada que ver con Naraku… esta demonio es mucho más poderosa…

KO: oye monje!... cuida a mi mujer…

Kouga se alejo….

M: más bien debo cuidar a la mujer de Inuyasha… que no se da cuenta que eres de Inuyasha…

K: (sonrojada)…

SE: en donde esta Inuyasha… mujer?..

K: Sesshomaru…!... estas vivo… esta luchando con la mujer demonio… se fueron hacia… (le señalo hacia la profundidad del bosque)…

SE: es mejor que vengas conmigo… tengo la ligera sospecha que podrías purificar sus poderes… de lo contrario Inuyasha morirá… ya que tojikin esta diseñada para vencer a colmillo de acero…

Sesshomaru cargo a Kagome y la llevo hacia donde estaban peleando Inuyasha y Sango…

I: que haces aquí Kagome?... por que la trajiste?

K: callate tonto… sin mi ayuda podrás morir… solo tengo que purificar a tojikin… pero no se como… ayy… como le voy a hacer…

Sa:Inuyasha ten cuidado… (Tojikin hirio gravemente a Inuyasha… pero Sesshomaru convirtiendose en perro logra herir a la mujer demonio…)

MD: perro infeliz…. me heriste pero no creas que con ese truco tan debil me has vencido…

SE: mujer debes actuar rapido… Inuyasha!.. (Tojikin heria una y otra vez a Inuyasha… Kagome desesperada corrio para tratar de agarrar a tojikin… pero basto con una sola de sus lagrimas para que el hechizo de la espada se esfumara… con ello empezo colmillo sagrado a pulsar y fue directo hacia las manos de Kagome… quien viendo a unos pequeños demonios alrededor de Inuyasha, los deshizo… Inuyasha abrio los ojos pero estaba muy mal… Sesshomaru logro deshacerse de la mujer demonio…)…

Después de tres días de la pelea… por fin desperto Inuyasha…

K: hey dormilon!... como estas?

I: Kagome que paso?... (quiso levantarse pero las heridas como fueron muy profundas aun le dolían)

K: ya todo paso… lo importante es que estas bien…

En eso entraba Miroku a la cabaña…

M: hay que clima… esta lluvia esta cada vez peor…

I: Miroku no te sacudas sobre mi…

M: vaya hasta que despertaste… (pero se pudo dar cuenta que estaba haciendo mal tercio asi que)… bueno creo que ire a buscar a Shippo…

I:vaya nunca pense que se iria…

K: Inuyasha tengo que regresar a mi epoca… es cumpleaños del abuelo y…

I: voy contigo…

K: para que si regreso mañana en la tarde… no es necesario…

I: esta bien…

Inuyasha aprovecho la ausencia de Kagome para

I: Miroku!... puedo preguntarte algo..

M:claro… pero me imagino que tiene algo que ver con la señorita Kagome… o me equivoco?

I:… no te equivocas… es sobre… tu… ya sabes que… es que…yo…

M¿? … no logro entenderte…

I: ayy!... Miroku… mira es que yo le pedi que tuviera un hijo conmigo… y…

M: acepto?

I: si… pero cada vez que lo intento se rehusa y… me dice que tiene que ser algo especial… y la verdad no se a que se refiere…

M: mmmm… bastante interesante… yo creo que lo ideal es que le preguntaras a Sango…

I: achh esta bien… (así que se dirigio en donde estaba Sango)…. Oye Sango puedo hacerte una pregunta?

S: mira Inuyasha… no quiero hacerle el sancho a mi amiga Kagome..

I: ayy!... no vengo a eso… mmm… vine por que quiero que me ayudes para que Kagome tenga un hijo conmigo… ella me pide algo especial pero no se que quiere…

S: k bien! Acepto… osea que tu y Kagome son pareja ya!... que bien… tengo que hablar muy seriamente con su excelencia…. (y se va hacia donde esta Miroku dejando solo a Inuyasha)

I: (suspiro)…. Mujeres nunca las entedere… en fin a que se refiere con especial…

Hasta que por fin se le ocurrio una idea…. Bastante buena…

Mientras tanto…

S: Excelencia no ha visto a Inuyasha?

M: no… por que pregunta… ya sabe ha de andar por ahí…

S: es que me pidio que lo ayudara pero es que … me emocione y lo deje solo… y con lo tonto que es… no se que pueda hacer…

M: (en sus pensamientos: GRACIAS! POR FIN!...)

Momentos antes Sango habia llegado con Miroku para darle un gran beso y abrazo… y bueno Miroku pudo hacer realidad su tan gran anhelado sueño… pero en fin regresemos a la historia…

El que de plano no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando era el pobre de Shippo..

SH: (suspiro)… vaya que los adultos son raros… yo por eso voy agarrar experiencia de estos… bueno mejor me voy a jugar con mis juguetes…

Vayamonos a la epoca actual… era un día estupendo… algo caluroso pero la alegría, tranquilidad se respiraba por todas partes…

I: bueno… primero… no se que hacer… (suspiro)… bueno ahora si hablare con Kagome y….

Sou: Inuyasha!... que bueno que estas aquí hace mucho que no te veía… deja ir a hablarle a mi hermana…

I: oye no espera… no le hables

Sou: pero por que?... acaso estan peleados de nuevo!... ay mi hermana nunca aprendera…

I: no… te preocupes… todo esta bien… es solo que quiero darle algo muy especial a Kagome pero no se… quiza tu podrías ayudarme…

Sou: y para que quieres darle algo especial?...

I: para agradecerle… que… (no podía decirle al niño sus verdaderas intenciones)… me halla cuidado ahora que estuve mal… si… eso…

Sou: esta bien… pero… es que yo tampoco se mucho… pero mi mamá puede ayudarte…

I: no… debe haber alguien más… además tu mamá ha de estar muy ocupada con el festejo de tu abuelo…

Sou: es verdad… (pensando)… ah ya se!...

Jalo a Inuyasha y se lo llevo hacia un centro comercial… ahí vieron muchas tiendas y una en especial les llamo la atención pues habia muchas mujeres… hasta que una demostradora..

D: ya los atendieron?

I: ehh! Este… creo que no… (no entendia nada)

D: que es lo que estaban buscando..

SOU: algo especial para mi hermana… es que es su cumpleaños y queremos regalarme algo especial… él es su novio..

I: que?...

D: ay no se apene… mire aquí tenemos muchas cosas que puedan gustarle a su novia… por ejemplo esto esta muy de moda entre las chavas…

SOU: eso esta bien… pero tiene otro color?... rojo?

D: claro… en que talla…?

SOU: ella tiene… va cumplir 16 y es mas o menos (buscando una muchacha igual entre la multitud) que esa chica…

D: esta es… que le parece? (dirgiendose a Inuyasha que seguia sin entender)

I: este… esta bien… pero…

SOU: esa esta bien… cuanto va ser?

D: son 20 yenes…

SOU: mi hermana lo vale…

D: muchas gracias por su compra… y suerte guapo!.. (dirigiendose a Inuyasha que por él piropo se sonrojo)

I: oye Souta que compraste?...

Sou: jijijiji… pero prometeme que no te vas a enojar… y se lo vas a dar a mi hermana…

I: (suspiro)… esta bien te lo prometo… que es esto…(saco de la bolsa y lo estiro)

Sou: (acercandose a las orejas de Inuyasaha)… son… unas tangas… para que entiendas unos calzones…y es mejor que las guardes por que la gente te esta viendo raro…

I: QUE!... como crees que le voy a regalar esto a Kagome…

Sou: tu lo prometiste y las promesas no se rompen…

I: pequeño demonio….

En eso pasaba Hojou y al ver a Souta se detuvo para saludarlo…

H: Souta!... como estas?... vienes con Kagome?..

I: quien eres tu?

H: mi nombre es Houjo.. pretendiente de Kagome y tu eres..

I: Inuyasha...

Sou: mi amigo!... oye Houjo… puedo pedirte un favor… es que quiero regalarle algo especial a un niña de mi salon pero no se que…

I: comprale unas tangas! (pero Souta le dio un tremendo pisoton)

H: (se sorprendio ante el comentario que Inuyasha hizo)… claro… pero no se que idea tengas…

SOU: no tengo idea alguna pero haz de cuenta que es para Kagome…

H: yo le quisiera regalar tantas cosas… pero… esta bien yo se lo que podrías darle…

Y lo llevo hacia una joyería… y le mostró un bello anillo con un pequeño corazón rojo al centro…

Sou: eso es perfecto… es muy lindo… verdad Inuyasha?

I: si… pero…

Sou: cuanto cuesta?

D: 150 yenes…

Souta se entristecio pues era mucho dinero y apenas traían 15 yenes… Houjo igual llevaba poco dinero ademas iba a pagar una deuda de su mamá asi que los dejo ahí…

Pero la demostradora al ver tan triste al pequeño les hizo una oferta…

D: necesito que me ayuden en la bodega… si terminan antes de las 4… podran llevarse el anillo…

Inuyasha pensando en Kagome y preferia regalarle eso a las tangas…acepta la oferta…

Para las 5 de la tarde llegaron muy cansados a la casa… Inuyasha se fue a esperar a Kagome a su habitación pues empezaba el plan…

K: ay… que cansada estoy…! (acostandose en la cama… pero luego..)

I: hola!

K: ayy… ABAJO!...

I: que te pasa por que lo hiciste?..

K: tu tienes la culpa.. me asustaste… además que andas haciendo aquí?

I: vine por ti…

K: (suspiro)… hoy es la cena del abuelo va venir toda mi familia y amigos cercanos… no pudo irme… mañana estare de regreso en la tarde…

I: pues no pienso regresar sin ti… ademas te tengo algo especial para ti…

K: en serio que es?...

I: si vienes conmigo te lo dare…

K: esta bien... si quieres quedate pero yo mañana regreso… no puedo dejarlos..

I: Kagome… por favor necesito que vengas… te prometo que no sera por mucho tiempo..

K: ya se… podemos irnos después de que cenemos… que te parece?

I:esta bien… me parece buena idea…

Después de la cena regresaron a la epoca antigua Inuyasha y Kagome…

I: bien Kagome subete… (cargo a Kagome)

K: a donde vamos?...

Inuyasha no le contesto… pero al poco rato llegaron a un lugar muy bello… parecia el paraíso… a pesar de ser de noche estaba muy iluminado pues apreciera que la luna estuviera cerca… las estrellas brillaban mas y el apacible sonido del río completaba la bella atmosfera, junto con los arboles de cerezas que contrastaban con su bello color rosado…

K: en donde estamos?

I: aquí es donde solía venir de pequeño… sentía como si mi mamá estuviera conmigo cuando sentía miedo… o me sentía solo… pero… ya no estoy solo… tu estas conmigo… (se acerco a Kagome y la abrazo)

K: y por siempre estare contigo… te quiero tanto..

I: Kagome no se a que te refieres con especial pero esto es especial para mi… y…

Kagome lo silencio con beso… la atmosfera del momento hizo que Inuyasha y Kagome se mostraran su amor por primera vez…

I: tengo algo para ti!... saco el anillo...

K: pero... es….

I: un anillo… es lo que me dijo Souta…

K: es un anillo de compromiso… debes preguntarme si quiero ser tu mujer?...

I: para que si ya lo eres!...

K: abajo!

I: ayy.. esta bien!... quieres ser mi mujer Kagome?

K: no

I: por que no? (asustado ante la respuesta de Kagome)

K: tonto claro que si… TE AMO! (y lo abrazo y volvieron a mostrarse su amor de una manera tierna y apasionada)

Al amanecer volvieron con el grupo…

S: vaya por fin te encuentro… Inuyasha donde estaban?

K: Sango amiga!... (Kagome se llevo de la mano a Sango… pues tenia que platicarle todo lo sucedido)

M: Inuyasha!... a que se debe esa carita de felicidad!

I: Miroku… no podras hacerme enojar pues estoy muy contento… (se alejo de ahí)

M: mejor ni pregunto… si ya se…

La ancianda Kaede no pudo evitar escuchar la platica entre Sango y Kagome

AK: Kagome… podemos hablar?

K: si…

Caminaron hacia cerca del rio…

AK: Kagome… espero que hayas pensado muy bien la decisión que tomaste… tu sabes que Inuyasha es hanyou… y lo mas seguro es que te encuentres esperando un hijo de él…

K: si lo se y es lo que mas deseaba…

AK: no creas que va ser tan facil… ahora dime que camino vas a tomar…

K: a que se refiere?... no entiendo?

AK: … date cuenta que vas a ser una presa fácil para los seres que se quieren matar a Inuyasha… asi que lo mejor es que permanezcas en tu época…

K: no puedo dejar solo a Inuyasha… él me necesita…

AK: Kagome si tu estas aquí podrían matarte a ti y al bebé….

K: no… ademas todavía no es seguro que este embarazada… apenas ayer él y yo…

AK: en la raza de Inuyasha una sola vez basta…

Kagome regreso a su epoca… pues tenia que asegurarse que efectivamente estaba embarazada y en base a ello tomar una decisión…

Ma: hija!... que te dijo el doctor?...

K: mamá tenemos que hablar…hay algo importante que debo decirte… espero que me comprendas…

Ma: que es lo que pasa? (un poco asustada)

K: Inuyasha y yo… (suspiro)… mamá estoy esperando un bebé de Inuyasha… y me siento feliz por que se que tome una buena decisión… espero que no te sientas defraudada pues yo lo hice por amor… y…

Su mamá se levanto de su lado y aunque se sentía enojada… y tras un largo rato de silencio…

Ma: hija… cuando naciste supe que eras especial… no eras ni seras como las demas chicas de tu edad… siempre fuiste mas madura que cualquiera… y aunque yo me sienta un poco defraudada ya que no me tuviste la confianza… pero a pesar de todo yo te seguire apoyando y queriendo igual, eres mi hija y…. tambien estoy feliz por esa vida que llevas dentro… ahora cuentame todos los detalles de esa ocasión tan especial…

K: Mamá… como crees?...

Ma: hija… ahora somos dos mujeres… y es tiempo de hablar con la verdad…

Kagome se levanto y abrazo a su mamá con toda su fuerza…

K: bien… debo irme tengo que decirle a Inuyasha esta magnifica noticia…

MA: esta bien…. Espero que no le de el patatus….

Kagome regreso a la epoca antigua….

AK: Kagome!... pense que tardarías mas en regresar…

K: anciana Kaede… tenía razón estoy embarazada… donde esta Inuyasha?

AK: era de suponerse… creo que debo felicitarte… anda por ahí…

K: voy a buscarlo…

Kagome salio a buscarlo… él día era hermoso y le parecia aun más pues llevaba dentro de ella.. el producto del amor entre ella e Inuyasha… no podía estar más feliz… pero en eso escucho una discusión… se acerco y pudo ver que era Kikyou discutiendo con Inuyasha…

KY: …. Nunca pense que te fueras a olvidar tan rápido de mí… yo te amo con toda mi alma… di mi vida por ti… y ahora esa niña ha hecho que te olvidaras de todo lo que vivimos…

I: Kikyou… nunca te he olvidado… no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente a la única persona que me amo y aceptó a pesar de lo que soy… pero eso es pasado ahora Kagome me ha demostrado de mil formas que me ama a pesar de que aun estas en mi corazon…

KY: aun estoy en tu corazon?

I: si… eres una persona muy especial para mi… pero…

Kikyou se acerco a Inuyasha y lo besó… Kagome salio de su escondite y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

K: Inuyasha! (voz apenas audible)

I: Kagome!...

K: no digas nada… no hay nada que explicar… lo unico que se es que no he podido ocupar un lugar especial en ti… solamente querías mi compañía ya que no me amabas.. solo fue un capricho tuyo… no te preocupes no pretendo confundirte más y…

KY: vaya por fin dices algo sensato… se nota que eres inteligente… ya que te has dado cuenta que no podía pasar nada entre Inuyasha y tu pues eres de otra epoca… y él y yo pertenecemos a esta…

I: callate Kikyou!... no digas estupideces…

K:…. Lo unico que se es que cuando amas a alguien lo dejas libre y no lo presionas, y bajo ninguna condicion quiero herir a Inuyasha… pero espero que algun dia no te arrepientas… ya que yo no me arrepiento de nada… gracias por todo… pues has dejado en mì algo maravilloso..

Kagome salio corriendo del lugar y se dirigio hacia el pozo… Miroku y Sango que iban caminando pudieron darse cuenta de que Kagome iba llorando… Kagome regreso a su epoca…

I: Kikyou… no tenias derecho a besarme… entiende que sigues ocupando un lugar especial en mi… pero no te amo… ya no te amo… ahora amo a Kagome y estoy seguro de ello… ahora ella esta ocupando tu lugar… perdoname pero el tiempo ha pasado y tu debes tratar de olvidarme… por que es lo que yo voy a hacer….

KY: pero no puedo…. en el corazon no se manda…. no puedo… acaso tu si vas a poder?

I: …. lo siento… yo si puedo… adiós…

Inuyasha al dar el primer paso sintió algo que le lastimo el pie se agacho para ver que era y se puso dar cuenta que era el anillo que le había regalado a Kagome… lo tomo y regreso hacia la cabaña esperando encontrarla ahí para poder explicarle todo…

Miroku y Sango llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede….

M: anciana.. que es lo que sucedió con Kagome pues iba llorando y se dirigio hacia el pozo… fuimos tras ella pero se regreso a su epoca…

En eso entraba Inuyasha…

AK: dime que le hiciste a Kagome?

I: … me vio con Kikyou…

S: eres un tonto!... como pudiste... no si yo bien decía que todos los hombres son iguales… y bueno que estaban haciendo?

I: estaba discutiendo con Kikyou… lo unico que queria es que nos dejara en paz a Kagome y a mi… pero en eso me beso y Kagome nos vio … nunca había visto y escuchado tanta tristeza en sus ojos y voz….

AK: Inuyasha… Kagome esta desilusionada… ella esta…

Mientras tanto en la epoca actual… Kagome decidio no decirle nada a su mamá… así que mejor se fue a descansar a su habitación… estaba tan desilusionada… que no pudo aguantar más el llanto que abrazando su almohada se puso a llorar…

K: por que me hizo esto… yo bien sabia que Kikyou aun estaba en su corazón pero y yo a pesar de todo continué amándolo ciegamente creí en él… ahora llevo dentro de mí una parte de él… aun que quiera estar lejos de él no voy a poder, este pequeñito lleva su sangre y su esencia… no se que hacer… no quiero huir eso sería cobardía…

Después de pensar largo rato por fin se quedo dormida… mientras tanto en la época antigua Inuyasha estaba sentado cerca del pozo…

I: Kagome… perdóname… no te merecías esto… no se que hacer si irte a buscar o esperarte… tengo miedo de que no quieras volver… tengo miedo de perderte pero sobretodo tengo miedo de que me rechaces…

M: Inuyasha creo que lo mejor es que vayas a buscarla… (le dijo acercándose…) sabía que te encontraría aquí…

I: Miroku que haces aquí?

M: tampoco podía dormir… así que decidí dar una caminata… entonces piensas ir a buscarla.?

I: no se…

M: a que le temes?

I: a que me rechace y no quiera regresar… al menos asi me hago las ilusiones que en cualquier momento ella regresa…

M: y si nunca lo hace?... te vas a quedar esperándola?

I: no se…. creo que tienes razón… debo ir a hablar con ella…

M: bien dicen que el que no arriesga no gana… el miedo no te va llevar a nada bueno…

Inuyasha por fin se decidio ir a hablar con Kagome… era plena madrugada cuando…

I: Kagome!... (intento despertarla)… (al acercarse pudo sentir aun humeda su almoada)

Soy un tonto… Kagome ha llorado mucho por mi culpa…

Kagome sintio la presencia de alguien y al abrir los ojos vio a Inuyasha…

K: que haces aquí? (le dijo enojada)

I: vine por ti…

K: por favor… si no te intereso... ayer pude darme cuenta de ello…

I: eso no es verdad… si no me interesarías no hubiera venido por ti… ademas quiero explicarte todo…

K: pues tendras que esperarte para mañana pues tengo mucho sueño y me siento cansada ademas debo descansar mucho pues estoy… (aun no decidia decirle que estaba esperando un bebé de él)…

I: estas que?...

K: en examenes!... asi que mejor vete y vuelve mañana a ver si tengo animos para hablar si no pues hasta otro día…

Kagome se volvio a acostar... Inuyasha volvio a la época antigua...

M: y bien que tal te fue?

I: no quiere saber nada de mi…

M: ahora si que metiste la pata!... (le decía mientras le da golpes en la espalda)

Al día siguiente en la tarde regreso Kagome a la epoca antigua… pero esa vez era para despedirse del grupo…

S: que pena que ya no vayas a regresar… te voy a extrañar mucho…

K: yo tambien los voy a extrañar mucho… pero creo que es lo mejor…

M: señorita Kagome espero que en todo le vaya muy bien… le deseo lo mejor… pero recuerde que tiene grandes amigos en esta epoca…

K: gracias monje Miroku… yo se que si… siempre seran mis mejores amigos…

Sh: por que te vas Kagome?... te voy a extrañar tu fuiste como una mamá para mí…

K: Shippo cada vez que sientas miedo o te sientas triste piensa en mi ya que siempre voy a estar pensando en ti… mi pequeño Shippo… cuidate y crece grande y fuerte… bueno creo que es hora de irme…

M: y no te vas a despedir de Inuyasha?

K: es mejor que no…

AK: Kagome ven un momento hay algo que quiero decirte…

K: si… (se dirigio hacia la anciana Kaede) que es lo que pasa?

AK: que es lo que va pasar cuando nazca tu bebé… recuerda que lo encargaron cuando Inuyasha tenia su forma Hanyou… y lo mas seguro es que tenga esa forma.. cuando piensas decirle a Inuyasha?

K: lo unico que se es no quiero ser un estorbo para él… ya me canse de ser solo un objeto… y no se… en mi epoca se sorprenderían mucho por la apariencia del bebé..

AK: prométeme que cuando estés cerca de dar a luz vengas a esta época… te prometo que Inuyasha no se va enterar pero lo mejor es que tengas al bebé aquí…

K: tiene razón… en mi época me lo quitarían para hacerle estudios o lo tratarían como un fenómeno y es lo que menos quiero… prométame que no le dirá nada a Inuyasha ya que cuando me sienta lista yo se lo diré…

AK: regresa con bien a tu época…

Kagome abrazo a la anciana Kaede y se fue hacia el pozo… en él se encontraba Inuyasha sentado…

K: que haces aquí?

I:esperandote… supe que estabas en esta espoca… Kagome necesitamos hablar…

K: Inuyasha… tengo que irme… mira he pensado todo.. y mi deber es perdonarte pues tengo una poderosa razón para hacerlo… solo quiero que vayas por mi a mi época cuando empieze el frio aquí… hasta ese tiempo entenderas todo… prometeme que iras por mi

I: te lo prometo, pero que es lo que pasa?... por que no te quedas aquí…

K: no puedo

I: pero por que no entiendo!

K: solo… te puedo decir que te estoy protegiendo…

Kagome se lanzo al pozo… Inuyasha se quedo muy pensativo con lo que le había dicho Kagome… contra que lo estaba protegiendo?...

Kagome regreso a su epoca… al llegar le conto todo a su mamá…

K: mamá ahora mas que nunca necesito que estes conmigo… no va ser nada fácil vivir este embarazo sin él… (y se abrazo fuertemente de su mamá y lloro por largo rato)

Ma: Kagome, no te preocupes yo siempre voy a estar contigo… soy tu mamá y nunca te voy a abandonar, menos ahora que vas a vivir una etapa tan linda pero tan difícil a la vez… es por eso que te voy a pedir que lo vivas intensamente… hija! Sonríe llevas una vida dentro de ti… no dejes que nada te derrumbe, ahora mas que nunca debes ser fuerte pues alguien depende de ti…

Kagome comprendio que a pesar de estar lejos de Inuyasha, él continuaba con ella pues dentro llevaba la unión de ambos.

K: mamá.. quiero que mañana vayamos a la escuela para dar la noticia… deben saber… no pretendo ocultar nada… quizá no entiendan y me juzguen, pero que acaso ellos no habrían hecho lo mismo por amor…

Ma: tienes razón, por ahora hay que descansar…

Mientras tanto en la época antigua… Sesshomaru se había enterado de que Kagome estaba embarazada de Inuyasha… pues escucho la charla que Kagome y la anciana Kaede habían tenido…

SE: esa mujer espera un descendiente de mi medio hermano… ahora entiendo por que se fue… puesto que si se quedaba podrían matar fácilmente a Inuyasha ya que daría la vida por su mujer y su hijo… y es la razón por la cual no le dijo nada a Inuyasha… es por ello que también debo proteger ese pozo… para que ningún espíritu maligno llegue hasta la mujer de Inuyasha… ese bebé lleva la sangre de mi padre…

Jaken: amo bonito! En que piensa?

SE: Jaken!... necesito que cuides de este pozo noche y día cualquier anormalidad llamame…

J: pero amo bonito… ese pozo es para echar los restos de moustros…

SE: haz lo que te pido!.. (y se marcho del lugar… pero pudo divisar que cerca del pozo estaba Kykiou….)

Ky: ….lejos esa mujer podré conquistar de nuevo a Inuyasha y me lo podré llevar al infierno conmigo…

En eso sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento…

Ky: vaya nunca pensé verte de nuevo…

SE: que haces aquí?

Ky:… no te incumbe lo que haga…

SE: si lo que piensas es matar a Inuyasha estas muy equivocada… ya que yo no te lo permitiré…

Ky: me impresionas!... desde cuando proteges a Inuyasha?... yo que sepa lo odiabas y siempre buscabas la oportunidad de matarlo…

SE: como dices no es de tu incumbencia…

Kykiou saco su arco y flecha y le disparo una flecha a Sesshomaru… pero este la detuvo y apuntadola otra vez hacia Kykio la aventó… encajándosela en el corazón… de esa forma el cuerpo de barro y huesos de Kykio se deshizo y las almas que estaban dentro de ella, continuaron su camino hacia el cielo…

El grupo se percato de que un gran número de luces en el cielo… así que fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba…

I: Sesshomaru!...

SE: Inuyasha… no tienes algun pendiente que saldar?

I: a que te refieres?...

SE: (en pensamiento: veo que no sabe nada)… una de las enseñanzas que me dejo mi padre es que debes luchar por quien estas protegiendo… si mueres también lo hará tu protegido… espero que lo entiendas (y se fue de ahí)

Inuyasha se quedo muy pensativo… que habrá querido decir Sesshomaru… tampoco entendía lo que Kagome le había dicho…

M: Inuyasha!... creo que estos son los restos de

AK: de mi hermana Kykio… por fin tuvo su descanso eterno…

Inuyasha no le dio importancia alguna pues estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos… Miroku enterro los restos de Kykio e hicieron una pequeña ceremonia.. en la cual Inuyasha no estaba, pues se había ido hacia el pozo… y cerrando empezó a recordar los maravillosos momentos que había pasado con Kagome…

I: ojala pudiera repetir una y otra vez esa maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos… Kagome por que te fuiste?... (lo decía mientras golpeaba con su puño el pozo)

Al día siguiente en la epoca actual…

A1: Kagome!... como estas?... por que dejaste de venir tanto tiempo

A2: si… es mejor que hables con el director para que no te hagan repetir el año…

K: hola!... de hecho… vengo con mi mamá para poder hablar con el director…

MA: hola, chicas!... que gusto volver a verlas… por que no han ido a la casa?

A3: es que hemos tenido mucho que estudiar y como estamos finalizando el año…

A2: pero le prometemos que en vacaciones estaremos todos los días con Kagome…

K: gracias chicas… bien mamá entremos a hablar con el director…

Kagome y su mamá se dirigieron hacia la oficina del director… mientras iban caminando Kagome se desvaneció…

MA: hija! Que te pasa?

K: no es nada mamá, solo un pequeño mareo… pero ya estoy bien…

MA: bien…

Las amigas de Kagome habían visto todo y cuando por fin habían entrado Kagome y su mamá a la oficina, se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar que es lo que pasaba con su amiga pues se veía muy diferente…

A1: no puede ser…

A3:Kagome esta embarazada…. y de aseguro es del muchacho violento y celoso

A2: yo bien decía que iba a sufrir mucho… debimos hablar con ella antes…

Esa tarde las amigas de Kagome, fueron a visitarla a su casa…

K: chicas gracias por venir… me siento muy contenta que aun sean mis amigas a pesar de que tanto tiempo no nos vemos

A3: nosotros nunca vamos a dejarte… pero es que nos preocupa tu salud te ves muy mal… que tienes?

A2: si.. esta tarde en la escuela te desvaneciste… que paso?

K: chicas… (suspiro)… debo decirles que estoy embarazada… de mi novio violento y celoso como le dicen… si después de esto deciden alejarse comprenderé pues sé perfectamente que no soy un ejemplo para ustedes…

A1: Kagome calla!... nunca vamos a dejarte, y bueno que va pasar entre ustedes?...

A2: se van a casar?...

Kagome se levanto de la cama, y se paro frente su ventana viendo hacia donde estaba el pozo… recordo aquella noche tan bella que había compartido con Inuyasha…

A3: bueno Kagome… creo que nosotras ya nos vamos… tenemos tarea que hacer y…

K: (volteo a verlas y sonrio)… si.. espero volver a verlas de nuevo… cuidense….

Las amigas de Kagome se fueron… Kagome se dirigio hacia el árbol sagrado… se sentó debajo de él… y acariciando su vientre cerro los ojos y….

(FLASHBACK)

I: Kagome… estas segura?..

K: si... (mientras se acerco a Inuyasha y empezó a besarlo… mientras el la acercó mas a él) … (Kagome por mientras empezo por quitarle Tesaiga… Inuyasha le desabrocho la blusa y ambos quedaron semidesnudos)…

Kagome sentía cada vez mas cerca de Inuyasha… él la acariciaba tiernamente… por fin habían quedado desnudos frente a frente… Inuyasha maravillado por la belleza y delicadeza de Kagome sintio temor de lastimarla… pero Kagome le dio la confianza besandolo y acercando su cuerpo al de él cada vez más hasta que quedaron unidos…

(EPOCA ACTUAL)

K: ojala estuvieras aquí… como me haces mucha falta… (sintio como sus lagrimas recorrían la cara)… pero se que vendrás por mi y por fin te enteraras de todo… confio en ti…

En la época antigua Inuyasha estaba igual sentado en el árbol sagrado cuando de pronto escucho un susurro: Confío en ti… te estaré esperando!

I: Claro que iré por ti Kagome… es una promesa…

Así pasaron cerca de ocho meses… Kagome había pasado por muchos rechazos pues no faltaba quien la juzgara mal… o quien se burlara por ser tan tonta… había derramado muchas lágrimas en silencio… pues no quería que su mamá se enterará.. todos los días se veía al espejo y acariciaba su barriga… que por cierto era muy linda a leguas se veía que dentro de ella venía un varoncito…

Ma: hija!... te ves tan hermosa…

K: ojala él estuviera aquí… mamá por que?... por que tuvo que ser así… yo no quería vivir mi embarazo sin él… ha sido muy difícil…

Ma: hija… recuerda que tienes una grandeza en tu corazón… pues vas a dar mucho al mundo… y has hecho un gran sacrificio… sufriendo burlas y rechazos… pero todo lo has hecho por amor… es por eso que el mundo ha de tener algo preparado para ti…

K: tienes razón… muy pronto él estará aquí…

Así pasaron tres días cuando Inuyasha por fin fue por Kagome… al llegar aun no salía el sol… entro por la ventana… se acerco hacia su cama y se agacho… viendo su rostro apacacible de Kagome, la despertó con tierno beso…

K: Inuyasha!... (se levanto)

Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido por el estado en que estaba Kagome…

I: Kagome… estas….

K: Inuyasha… este bebé que espero es tuyo… perdoname por no haberte dicho antes pero es que… no quería que te hicieran daño si permanecia a tu lado sabía que Naraku podía manipularte fácilmente… y podrías morir o yo y el bebé…. Por favor perdoname nunca debi esconderte esto…

I: calla tonta!... no tienes por que pedirme perdon… pues no hay nada que perdonar… hiciste este sacrificio por mi?

K: si y por nuestro hijo…. Te amo y no quiero perderte, ni al bebé

I: Kagome… (se acerco y agarrandole la pancita) te amo!... de hoy en adelante voy a protegerte… no voy a dejar que les pase nada a ti y a nuestro hijo

Así que ese mismo día regresaron a la epoca antigua…. Continuará…

Hagamos un flashback… Kagura se entera de que Kagome esta esperando un bebé de Inuyasha y misteriosamente desaparece, al igual que ve cuando Sesshomaru mata a Kykiou….

N: Kagura!... estas segura de que esa simple humana esta esperando un hijo de Inuyasha?

Ka:Asi es… y tal parece que Inuyasha no lo sabe, es por eso que Sesshomaru se encuentra protegiendo el pozo que sirve para echar los restos de los moustros…

N: asi que Inuyasha no sabe que viene un hijo suyo… esto me ayudara para planear su fin… tarde o temprano esa mujer tiene que aparecer con el pequeño… Kagura!... vigila el pozo…

Ka: si…

Regresemos a la historia….

I: ay Kagome! Es necesario que llevemos todo esto… (se refieria a dos grandes maletas repletas de ropa y cosas para el bebé)…. Si contigo tengo… vaya que pesas!

K: no te digo… tu ya sabes que palabra!… por que me traes cargando…

I: esta bien… lista?

K: si…

Shippo quien se encontraba esperándolos en el pozo…

SH: ay vienen!... Miroku! Sango!... ya estan aquí!

I: Shippo dile a Miroku que venga a ayudarme…

M: aquí estoy…

I: ay te va!...

Le cayo encima de la cabeza….

M: aay!...

I: la agarraste Miroku?

SH: mmm creo que si... pero no creo que este en condiciones de la otra…

I: bien Shippo esta casi no pesa…

SH: ay!... (y se convierte en globito)…. Listo…

I: bien Kagome sujetate bien… que vamos a subir…

Vaya que le costo trabajo a Inuyasha pues Kagome pesaba demasiado…

S: amiga!... (la ayudo a subir al verla se quedo enmudecida al igual que todos los demás)

M: señorita Kagome…

SH: estas esperando un bebé!... que bien ya voy a tener con quien jugar!

S: por que no nos dijiste nada…

K: perdónenme chicos pero es que lo hice para que no les hicieran daño….

S: cuanto tiempo llevas?

K: ocho meses y medio…

M: felicidades señorita Kagome!... y también a ti Inuyasha!

I: gracias! (dice orgullosamente)

Asi pasó una semana… en la que por supuesto Kagome fue muy consentida por todos los del grupo en especial por Inuyasha….

K: Inuyasha… dame tu mano…

I: para que? (quien se encontraba acostado a su lado)

K: tu damela…

I: esta bien…(se sento y le dio su mano… Kagome se la puso en el vientre e Inuyasha pudo sentir por primera vez a su hijo…

I: esta… moviendose…

K: hablale!

I: como!... si no oye…

K: es tu hijo y lo mas seguro es que tenga buen oído tambien (le decía mientras le agarraba las orejas)

I:…. Hola! Soy tu papá… ya sal de ahí…!

K: Inuyasha!

I:…. Te estoy esperando y no tengas miedo que siempre tu papá va estar contigo… protegiéndote…

Esa noche Kagome empezo a sentir las contracciones… la anciana Kaede y Sango se quedaron con ella mientras Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo iban por agua caliente y lo que le había encargado la anciana…

K: ayy! Esto duele mucho… ya no aguanto

S:amiga no tardan…

AK: debes respirar Kagome…

K: pero duele!

En eso sintieron una fuerte ráfaga de viento… se trataba de Kagura… quien con su viento había apagado las velas….en eso escucharon que Kagome grito… pronto la anciana prendío las velas… y se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Kagome no estaba…

Sango salio corriendo y vio a Kagura que se llevaba a Kagome… en eso llegaron los chicos..

S: Inuyasha!

I: que fue?

S:... Kagura secuestro a Kagome...

I: QUE!

Inuyasha salio corriendo... no podía dejar que Naraku le hiciera algo a Kagome y a su bebé… esa noche estaba dispuesto dar la vida por ellos….

Mientras tanto Kagome fue llevada a una cabaña cerca del castillo de Naraku…

K: Kagura!... que es lo que piensan hacer conmigo?... por favor dejenme ir… (se sentía muy asustada pero a la vez adolorida pues las contracciones estaban cada cinco minutos)…

Ka: no te preocupes… Naraku te ha de tener una sorpresita…

K:…. Por favor dejame ir… necesito de la ancianda Kaede…. ya no aguanto más… (empezo a gritar de dolor…)….

Kagura le dio la espalda y se fue del lugar hacia con Naraku…quien se encontraba observando todo a través del espejo de Kanna

N:buen trabajo Kagura… ahora solo hay que esperar a que nazca ese bastardo… para continuar con mi plan… Inuyasha solo sé que se vas a sufrir mucho…

Mientras el grupo continuaba buscando a Kagome…

S: Kagome!... Kagome!

M: señorita Kagome! En donde esta?... Inuyasha ya lograste olfatearla?

I: aun no… ese maldito de Naraku me las va pagar…

En la cabaña en donde se encontraba Kagome…

K: INUYASHA! INUYASHA!... (gritaba)…. Por favor encuentrame pronto… (empezo a llorar… pues el dolor era mas intenso y sentía ganas de pujar… pero tenía miedo)

En eso entro una mujer, que aparentaba unos cuarenta años y detrás de ella iba Kohaku…

P: chica… dejame verte (le dijo a Kagome mientras se hincaba frente a ella)… no temas soy una partera….

K: no… (grito mientras tenia una contracción)

La mujer agarro a Kagome y puedo ver que él bebé ya había coronado…

P: niña… tu bebé ya esta naciendo… necesitas pujar… de lo contrario morira…

K: si… (empezo a pujar… mientras se pudo dar cuenta que a lado de ella estaba Kohaku..)

Ko: Kagome no temas… nada malo te va pasar…

Mientras que Kagome pujaba…. Inuyasha se detuvo y empezó a sentir que su corazon latía fuertemente…

SH: que te pasa Inuyasha?

I: no se…

En la cabaña…

P: vas muy bien… puja por ultima vez… tu bebé ya casi sale…

Kagome pujo con mucha fuerza y en eso se empezo a escuchar el llanto del bebé…

P: es un lindo varoncito!... felicidades… ten a tu hijo (se lo puso a Kagome en su pecho)

Kagome lo abrazo fuertemente… él bebé era identico a Inuyasha… tenía un lindo pelo plateado y esas tiernas orejitas de perro… tenía los ojos de Kagome pero del color de los de Inuyasha… era un bebé sano…

K: hijo… … ya no llores… mamá esta aquí pronto papá va estar contigo…

P: como lo piensas llamar?

K: su padre se llama Inuyasha… el se va llamar…

En eso entro Kagura….

Ka: Kohaku!... toma al niño y llevaselo a Naraku…

Kohaku intento arrebatarle al bebé a Kagome pero esta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban no lo dejo…

K: por favor Kohaku… no me lo quites… te prometo que te voy a llevar con Sango pero no te lo lleves…

Ka: Kohaku obecede… Naraku es tu amo y solo a él debes escuchar de lo contrario moriras… y tu niña no trates de interponerte si es que no quieres dejar huerfano a tu hijo…

Mientras en el grupo… al momento de nacer el bebé…

I: oigo llorar a un bebé…

M¿?... yo no escucho nada y tu Sango?

S: tampoco su excelencia…

SH: a mi se me hace que ya se deschaveto Inuyasha… no creen?..

I: callense… el llanto viene de… (y salio corriendo hacia el lado mas oscuro del bosque)… (al llegar pudo olfatear el olor de Kagome)… Kagome!... donde estas?...

Mientras en la cabaña…

K: Kagura si quieres a mi bebé tendrás que matarme primero… nunca te lo voy a dar… (mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeño… quien lloraba asustado)

Ka: bueno tu lo decidiste… (se disponia a atacarla con sus cuchillas cuando en eso entro Naraku)

N:no tiene caso que la mates… Kagome… si quieres que Inuyasha viva debes darme al bebé…. o a caso quieres dejar a tu hijo sin su padre?...

K: el lazo que hay entre una madre y su hijo es mucho mas fuerte que el odio que sientes hacia Inuyasha… aunque intentes cortarlo nunca podrás…

N: no si el bebé muere o tu o su padre….

K: no entiendes que el amor es eterno… aunque su cuerpo muera, su alma y espíritu permanecen vivos… los recuerdos nunca mueren… es por eso que eres simplemente un cuerpo vacio por que has intentando miles de veces borrar el recuerdo de cuando fuiste Onigumo…. Pero nunca lograras desconectarte de ellos…

Naraku se disponia a atacar a Kagome cuando alguien lo detuvo…

K: Sesshomaru!..

(FLASHBACK) (Sesshomaru pudo darse cuenta de que Kagura se llevaba a Kagome y fue detrás de ella…)

SE: siempre he pensado que atacar a un ser inocente es de cobardes… pero esto me parece repugnante… mujer… alejate de este lugar…

N: vaya!... que bien que podre reunir a toda la linda familia….

Kagome se levanto como pudo pues se sentia muy debil y cansada… e intento salir pero Kagura la detuvo…

Ka: no creas que va ser tan fácil… (en eso Kohaku con su arma logro herir a Kagura)…

Ko: por favor corre!... y no te detengas…. (en eso Naraku logro traspasar su estomago con una punta de espina)

N: eres un traidor!

Kagome salio corriendo… se sentía mareada y muy cansada… pero continuo corriendo... en eso… se tropezo…

K: (llorando)… no puedo más… y la cabaña aun esta cerca… (intento levantarse pero se cayo de nuevo)…. Por favor… Inuyasha… por que tardas tanto… (abrazo al bebé)… no llores tu papá pronto llegara…

Mientras Inuyasha continuaba siguiendo el olor de Kagome… pero en eso llego Kouga quien tambien había olfateado el olor de Kagome…

KOU: oye bestia! Otra vez se te perdio Kagome?

I: callate insolente… que no tengo tiempo para tontas peleas contigo…

M:Kouga… es mejor que no molestes…

KOU: mira cara de perro!... si algo le pasa a mi mujer…

I: Kagome es mi mujer!...

SH: si y esta esperando un bebé de Inuyasha!

Kouga se quedo sorprendido… no podia dar credito a lo estaba esuchando…

KOU: no importa… Kagome es especial para mi… pero que pena me da que no puedas defender a tu mujer y a tu hijo… yo nunca la hubiera perdido… pero tu eres un perro y que va saber… si lo único que te importa es pelear y mostrar que eres el mas fuerte…

Inuyasha escuchaba atento a lo que le decía Kouga y todos se sorprendieron que Inuyasha empezar a llorar…

M: Inuyasha… no la perdio… creo quien la perdió fuiste tu Kouga!...

I: Miroku… Kouga tiene razón… quizás quiero demostrar que soy mas fuerte.. pero me doy cuenta que no soy tan fuerte como lo pensaba pues sin Kagome he perdido todo… y es por eso que esta noche voy a dar la vida entera por ella y por mi bebé… de lo contrario me quedare muerto en vida y mi mundo se acabara… pues será para mi muy difícil existir… es mejor que vaya solo… gracias por su ayuda…

Inuyasha se alejo del grupo…. Mas no podia contener el llanto…. Le dolía demasiado saber que podía perder para siempre a ambos… pero empezo a percibir mas cerca el olor de Kagome y esuchaba el llanto del bebé… de su bebé….

Mientras tanto continuaban peleando Sesshomaru y Naraku…

N: impertinente… solo estas atrasando mi plan… (decía mientras se dirigia hacia Kagome)

SE: no te voy a permitir que dañes a esa mujer y a su bebé…. antes debes matarme… eso es lo que haría mi padre… (logra herir a Naraku con Tojikin)

Pero Naraku suelta a una de sus extensiones…. Kagome es cegada por una luz muy brillante…

K: que es lo que pasa?... por que no veo?... (en eso sintio que le arrebataban de sus brazos a su pequeño)… no!...

Cuando por fin pudo ver… se pudo dar cuenta que una niña se llevaba en brazos a su pequeño…

K: espera… (hizo el intento por levantarse…)… no te lleves a mi bebé!... devuélvemelo…. (empezo a arrastarse intentando alcanzar a la niña quien iba caminando con el pequeño en brazos..)…

Kanna dislumbro a la niña y a Kagome con su espejo…

Kan: dame al pequeño…. y te dejare ir…

La pequeña niña quien traía en brazos al bebé…. era Rin…

R: AH UN!..

Llegando hasta la niña, el dragón le avienta una poderosa llama de fuego a Kanna y desaparecieron…

K: NO… MI BEBE… NO! (cegada no pudo ver hacia donde se iban)

Inuyasha pudo esuchar la voz de Kagome y se dirigio rapidamente hacia el lugar…

I: Kagome!... (corrio hacia ella viendola tirada en el suelo)

K: Inuyasha!... se llevo a mi bebé… (llorando)… ve por él…

Inuyasha intento cargarla para llevarla a un lugar seguro pero Kagome se nego…

K: déjame aquí… ve por él…. Naraku!... lo quiere… ve por él… (en eso se desmayo)

I: Kagome!... Kagome!...

Inuyasha saco a colmillo de acero y al ver a Naraku lo ataco….

N: ya te habías tardado Inuyasha….

I: maldito devuélveme a mi hijo…

SE: Inuyasha!...

I: Sesshomaru!... este problema es mío... Naraku preparate para morir (y emplea el viento cortante)...

SE: no seas tonto… viento cortante nunca lograra vencerlo…. Llevate lejos a tu mujer… ponla a salvo…

I: no puedo este maldito tiene a mi hijo… (iba a utiliza el Bakuryuha)

Cuando Naraku le mostro por medio del espejo de Kanna a su bebé…. una escena en la que Naraku aparentaba matar a su bebé…. Inuyasha no pudo contener mas las lagrimas… al ver esa escena falsa…

N: verdad que no tiene caso pelear por alguien que ya no vive?... que papetico eres mira que estar llorando por alguien que vivió tan poco y por una simple humana… jajajaja… me da risa tu especie…

I: …… es lo último que vas a decir en tu patética vida… (Invocando el Bakuryuha)… en eso Sesshomaru lo detuvo….

I: que te pasa?... por que me detienes?...

SE: … no vas a matar a Naraku… mira (le señalo) vas a matar a Kagome…

Naraku se había puesto en posición de forma tal que Inuyasha hubiera matado a Kagome…

SE: déjame esto a mi Inuyasha…. y llévate lejos a tu mujer….

I: ese maldito mato a mi hijo….

SE: es lo que el quiere que veas… pero debes aprender a ver con los ojos del corazón… haz lo que te digo… aléjate… de lo contrario morirás… sin siquiera a ver conocido a tu hijo… no seas tonto…

Inuyasha no sabia que hacer…. Pero al ver a Kagome… tomo una decisión….

I: Kagome… perdóname! (la tomo entre sus brazos y se alejaron de ahí)

K: nunca te voy a perdonar esto…. Acabas de abandonar a nuestro hijo… eres un cobarde….

I: no quiero perderte….

K: pues ya me perdiste… (cuando escucho esas palabras Inuyasha se detuvo… cerca de ahí se encontraba el grupo… quienes se dieron cuenta de todo)…. TE ODIO!... no fuiste capaz de salvar a tu hijo…. No quiero verte nunca mas….(Kagome lloraba desconsoladamente)…

I: ….. yo… solo… quería… salvarte… no te das cuenta que estuve a punto de matarte por culpa de Naraku?

K: pues me hubieras matado!... prefería a ver muerto a vivir con el dolor de haber perdido a mi hijo… (Inuyasha intento acercarse a ella pero esta lo rechazo aventándolo)… No quiero volver a verte nunca en mi vida… tu… me arrebataste lo que mas quería en el mundo…. (Kagome se levanto y como pudo empezó a alejarse de él… los del grupo al ver tan débil a Kagome corrieron a su ayuda…)

Mientras Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil… sin decir una sola palabra…. Miroku se acerco a él y le puso una mano sobre su hombro…

M: la señorita Kagome… no lo dijo de corazón…

I:…. Ella me odia… y tiene toda la razón yo tengo la culpa (no pudo mas contener el llanto)

M: no tienes la culpa… nadie sabía de los planes de Naraku…

Inuyasha se volteo hacia donde estaba Kagome y empezó a gritarle…

I: PERDONAME!... YO TE AMO…. NO QUIERO PERDERTE… TE AMO!.. (lloraba sin cesar)..

Kagome se abrazo mas de Sango y escuchaba todo lo que le decía Inuyasha pero era tan grande su dolor que sentía mucho resentimiento hacia él…

Inuyasha salio corriendo hacia dirección donde se encontraban Naraku y Sesshomaru peleando….

M:ESPERA INUYASHA!... NO VAYAS PUEDES MORIR!

Al llegar Inuyasha… Naraku se dio cuenta y lo empezó a atacar una y otra vez con puntas de ramas filosas…. Inuyasha esta vez no había sacado al colmillo de acero… Sesshomaru se metió en uno de los ataques y lo hirió mortalmente… hubo un momento de silencio… Naraku no se atrevió a hacer más pues le impresiono la escena que estaba presenciando… Sesshomaru había caído en brazos de Inuyasha… Naraku aprovecho el momento y desapareció… y es que el amor filial es una de las ramas más poderosas en este sentimiento tan bello….

I: Sesshomaru!... estas bien?

SE: …. (aquejado por el dolor)…. Padre!... ahora se bien a que te referías con alguien a quien proteger… bien sabias que mi hermano necesitaba de mí….

I: que dices?... (Sesshomaru dio un gran suspiro y falleció)

I:……. NO!... por que?... (abrazando a su hermano… en eso llega el grupo…)

M: Inuyasha!... (corrio hacia él)….

I: mi hermano murio!

Kagome se acerco… y agarro a colmillo sagrado… en eso una fuerte luz apareció, que solo Kagome podía ver… de esa luz se veía la silueta de un hombre….al acercarse pudo darse cuenta que era el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru….

SR.: Kagome… los ves?

K: si…

SR.: hazlo tu puedes!...

Kagome agarro fuertemente a colmillo sagrado y la abanico sobre Sesshomaru…. Inuyasha no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba…

SR.: te quiero agradecer por que has liberado el alma de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha…

Desapareció la luz…. y Sesshomaru despertó… Kagome se desmayo… Inuyasha corrió a cacharla… así… el grupo emprendió camino hacia la aldea…

AK: Kagome debes comer… estas muy débil… (ya había pasado tres días de todo lo sucedido)

K: no tengo hambre… (en eso entro en la cabaña Inuyasha… al verlo Kagome se volteo dándole la espalda)

I:…. Veo que nunca vas a perdonarme… (y se salio de la cabaña)

AK: Kagome… no crees que estas siendo demasiado dura con él… déjame decirte que ha sufrido mucho… nunca había visto tan triste a Inuyasha…

K: yo también he sufrido mucho… y las mismas lágrimas que ha derramado él, yo también las derrame… entiendan que no perdí algo sin importancia… perdí a mi hijo… él amor de ambos…

AK: Kagome… por que no intentas ver con los ojos del corazón… estoy segura que no has perdido a tu hijo… pero si puedes perder a Inuyasha…

Mientras Inuyasha se encontraba debajo de árbol sagrado… le dolía demasiado haber perdido a Kagome… su hijo… tal parecía que su destino era estar solo… pero en eso llega Sesshomaru… y entre sus brazos traía un pequeño bulto….

SE: Inuyasha!... alguien te quiere conocer…

Inuyasha se acerco rapidamente y destapando el pequeño bulto puedo darse cuenta que se trataba de su pequeño….

I:…. Es…. (mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos)… mi bebé…

SE: así es… la pequeña Rin… pudo ponerlo a salvo…

Inuyasha abrazo fuertemente a su bebé…

SE: solo prometeme una cosa Inuyasha…

I: de que se trata?

SE: que el pequeño se llame... Inu Yusha… que significa "perro de espíritu valiente"… pues es lo que ha sido.. muy valiente..

Inuyasha le sonrió a Sesshomaru y se encamino hacia la cabaña admirando a ese pequeño ser que llevaba entre brazos… era tan perfecto… tan lindo… no podía esperar ver nuevamente la sonrisa en Kagome…

M: señorita Kagome!... no creo que esa sea una buena decisión…. Por favor píenselo mas…

K: no hay nada que pensar… por favor Miroku llévame hasta el pozo… necesito despejarme un poco…

AK: Miroku!... ella tiene razón… es mejor que la lleves al pozo…

Miroku cargo a Kagome y la llevo hasta el pozo…

M: prometame señorita Kagome… que va regresar… no es sano tratar de evadir los problemas… lo mejor es buscar la mejor solución… en especial cuando se trata de un corazón muy dolido…

K: no te preocupes Miroku… yo solo necesito tiempo… siento que si estoy un minuto mas aquí… mas me duele… (y se aventó en el pozo)…

Miroku regreso a la cabaña….

M: anciana Kaede… creo que hemos cometido un gran error… mi corazón me lo dice…

AK: Kagome solo necesita tiempo… esta muy lastimada.. y lo mejor es que busque paz en donde se ella se sienta mas a gusto… se que Inuyasha la comprenderá…

En eso entro Inuyasha con su bebé en brazos… muy feliz…

I: Kago… (viendo hacia todos lados)… anciana Kaede… donde esta Kagome?... necesito decirle que nuestro bebé esta a salvo…

Miroku y la anciana Kaede se quedaron estupefactos…

AK: Inuyasha…. Kagome regreso a su época… ella necesita tiempo para poder tranquilizar su mente y corazón…

M: oye se parece a ti…. Y como se va llamar?...

I: Inu Yusha… (lo dijo en tono de decepción)

Sango y Shippo entraban a la cabaña… se sorprendieron al ver a Inuyasha con su pequeño en brazos y que Kagome no estaba…

S: Inuyasha… encontraste a tu bebé!... y Kagome?...

Inuyasha sentandose muy triste... viendo a su pequeño … que empezaba a despertarse..

I: ella se fue… necesita tiempo para asimilar todo… bueno al menos ese pretexto usó..

S: Inuyasha…(sentandose a lado de él)… no te preocupes… conozco muy bien a Kagome y se que ella regresara muy pronto… aunque lo mejor sería que fueras por ella…

AK: creo que lo más correcto es darle tiempo…

M: pero aquí ya esta su hijo… y este pequeño necesita de ella…

AK: Kagome sabe perfectamente que ahora pertenece a esta época… su corazón la traerá de vuelta… ya que el vinculo entre una madre y su hijo es muy fuerte e inexplicable…

El bebé empezó a llorar…

S: creo que tiene hambre…

SH: más bien… necesita que lo limpien por que huele… a Inuyasha cuando no se baña y lleva muchas peleas…

Inuyasha le dio tremendo coscorrón a Shippo…

I: ay callate… es lógico que tenga hambre… pero antes lo voy a bañar…

M: la señorita Kagome dejo las bolsas que traía con ella… déjame ver que podemos utilizar…

S: mejor veo yo… (Sango saco un mameluco… y un pañal… Kagome le había explicado que eran y para que iban a servir)… ya esta…

Miroku estaba cargando al bebé mientras Inuyasha preparaba agua caliente para poder bañarlo… la anciana Kaede le preparo un poco de leche…

I: bien… ya esta… MIROKU! Trae al niño por favor…

Miroku lo llevo… Inuyasha le quito al pequeño la sabanita con la que estaba tapado… y lo metió a bañar… pero casi lo suelta… lógico el no sabia nada…si no es que Miroku lo agarro..

M: Inuyasha!… que descuidado eres… no ves que se puede ahogar…

I: aay!… es mi primer hijo… así que no se…

M: …. Esta bien… (le enseño como bañar al bebé… lo seco… e Inuyasha se encargo de vestirlo…)

I: quien es el niño mas lindo?... (le decia mientras le hacia cariños… el bebé empezó a llorar…) no llores… (la anciana Kaede le dio la extraña botella con la leche (biberón)) mira aquí esta la lechita… pero como le doy?…

S: esta cosa extraña (le señala el chupón)… va en la boquita… asi mira…

I: mmm que rica lechita… (el bebé se tomo la leche…) ahora a dormir…

S: antes lo debes poner a eructar… así mira…

Inuyasha volvió a tomar su pequeño entre sus brazos… lo veía fijamente mientras dormía…

I: (en sus pensamientos)… tu mamá pronto va venir por ti… pero mientras tu papá va ser todo por ti…

SH: oye Inuyasha… es muy aburrido tu hijo… no puedo jugar con él se la pasa dormido..

I: aay tonto!… es que apenas es un bebé y no sabe jugar…

Mientras tanto en la época actual, Kagome se sentía muy triste, su madre desesperada..

Ma: hija… me preocupa verte así… tan joven y ya estas cargando con esta pena… pero creo que no debiste regresar sin haber aclarado los malos entendidos…

K: no hubo ningún mal entendido… todo esta muy claro… Inuyasha, nunca le importo lo que yo sentía…

Ma: no hagas que el enojo te haga hablar… ya que no puedes engañarte… tu mejor que nadie sabe que Inuyasha siempre ha hecho todo por ti…. No puedes vivir con la incertidumbre del hubiera… Kagome debes ir a hablar con Inuyasha y quedar en algo de lo contrario solo te estas haciendo daño tu misma…

K: NO PUEDO… NO PUEDO ESTAR EN UN LUGAR EN DONDE PERDI LO QUE ME DABA FORTALEZA Y LO QUE MAS AMABA!… lo único que quiero es alejarme… no aguanto estar un momento más en este lugar… sabiendo que en el cualquier momento puede venir y no quiero verlo…(Kagome subió hasta su habitación y se encerró… su madre ya no sabía que hacer… desde que había regresado casi no comía y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sentada viendo fijamente el árbol sagrado… le dolía con demasía que el corazón de su hija derramará lagrimas silenciosas… y que tratará de aparentar una sonrisa cuando su alma estaba destrozada…)

Ma: Kagome… tenemos que hablar... aunque no lo creas entiendo el dolor por él que estas pasando… yo también soy madre… y me duele haber perdido a mi nieto pero sobretodo me duele mas estar perdiendo a mi hija… sin saber que hacer… sufro verte así…

K:… he tomado una decisión…

Ma: vas a regresar para aclarar todo?…(le decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa)

K:…. No… te acuerdas que Ayumi siempre me invita en las vacaciones a Okinawa?... he tomado la decisión de irme… solo será por dos meses…

Ma: Kagome… (suspiro)… yo no te enseñado a huir… me sentiría mas tranquila que fueras a la época antigua y….

K: es que no entiendes!... no quiero verlo… lo que mas quiero es olvidarlo y aquí en cada rincón hay un recuerdo suyo… por favor… apóyame… no me voy por toda la vida tan solo son dos meses… y regreso… para retomar mi vida…

Ma: (acercándose a su hija)… aún amas a Inuyasha?

K:…. Sí… y me da miedo perdonarlo…

Ma: perdonar… nunca ha sido un error… al contrario librarías tu alma de tanto dolor… por que no perdonas a la persona, te perdonas a ti mismo y abandonas el sentimiento de culpa… y comienzas a vivir sin rencores, que solo te dañen….

K: (suspiro)….. él me ha dañado muchas veces…

Le dio la espalda a su mamá y se dispuso a hacer las maletas… tal parecía que esa misma noche Kagome saldría rumbo a Okinawa…

Mientras tanto en la época antigua…

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado junto a pozo y en brazos traía a su pequeño… tenía muchas ganas de ir a buscarla… pero debía confiar en que ella volvería…

I: Inu yusha… algún día tu mamá volverá… se que volverá…

Antes de irse Kagome paso por el pozo… al estar frente a el… sintió muchas ganas y sobretodo necesidad de ir a la época antigua… su corazón latía fuertemente… se sentó… cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar cuando llego por primera vez… en eso escucho el llanto de un bebé… se sobresalto…

K: mi bebé…. (suspiro)… es solo mi imaginación…

Se levanto… y se marchó…

Mientras el bebé estaba llorando…

M: Inuyasha!.. eres un inconsciente mira que traer al bebé afuera… puede enfermarse…

I: ay! La anciana Kaede le puso muchas cobijas… apenas puedo cargarlo… además llora por que otra vez tiene hambre… mira..

M: (sonrio)… oye pequeño.. creo que no vas a encontrar nada ahí… (el bebé estaba buscando leche… )

I: (sonrojado)… aay! Callate!...

Esa noche el bebé se despertó cada tres horas para comer… al día siguiente estaban todos desvelados…

SH: Inuyasha… tu hijo no me dejo dormir… llora mucho…

I: (estaba tan desvelado y cansado que ni ganas le dio por darle un coscorrón a Shippo).. callate! (y se quedo dormido)

S: excelencia… como amaneció?

M: mmmm.. digamos que amanecí…(se estiraba todo)

S: pobre de Inuyasha… no durmió en toda la noche… (mientras veían a Inuyasha dormido con el bebé en brazos)

Mientras Kagome ya había llegado a Okinawa junto a su amiga Ayumi..

Ay: bien Kagome esta va ser nuestra habitación… estoy tan contenta que hayas venido…

K:… si lo se… tiene una vista muy linda… (él mar era muy bello, la brisa daba una cálida bienvenida, y el verde de las palmeras contrastaba con el azul intenso del cielo, el sol parecía una estrella, era un día perfecto… sin embargo… no podía disfrutar plenamente esa belleza pues Kagome se sentía vacía)

Ay: es por eso que es mi habitación me gusta ver el mar en la noche… es muy lindo…

Kagome comenzó a sentirse mal…

K: en donde esta el baño?... (mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca)

AY: hacia allá…. Oye te sientes bien?...

Kagome entro al baño y volvió el estomago… se sentía muy cansada… quizá haya sido el viaje.. Además no había comido nada durante el trayecto…

AY: Kagome estas bien?

K: (salio del baño)…. Si… fue el viaje… me siento cansada…

AY: si quieres descansa un poco… por mientras voy a ayudar a hacer la comida…

Kagome se acostó… y se quedo dormida… pero tuvo un extraño sueño que la sobresalto… en su sueño revivió el momento cuando tuvo a su bebé… pero algo extraño había sentido cuando recién salio el bebé… es como si le hubieran introducido algo… pero pensó que quizá haya sido por el parto…

Ay: Kagome?... te sientes mejor?

K: si… no es nada… Ayumi, podrías prestarme tu teléfono?

Ay: claro… aquí esta… (le dio el teléfono)… bueno te dejo… (Salio de la habitación)

Ma: bueno?

K: mamá… hola soy yo… quiero decirte que estoy bien… todo es muy lindo… el mar esta fabuloso… ojala hubieras venido…

Ma: Kagome… me da gusto… espero que lo disfrutes (a pesar de que sonaba tranquila Kagome aun se notaba un dejo de tristeza en su voz)…

K: oye mamá… te dejo… vamos a comer… bye! (colgó sin dejar que su madre se despidiera de ella… pues sintió que las lágrimas empezaban asomarse en sus ojos)

K: (en pensamiento)… no más lágrimas… por favor ya no quiero derramar más lágrimas…

Ya había pasado un mes… él bebé había cumplido un mes y estaba muy sano…

I: ya paso mucho tiempo y Kagome no regresa… anciana Kaede cuanto tiempo más necesita para tranquilizarse (estaba muy ansioso)

AK: Inuyasha… el corazón de una mujer es como un océano que es muy difícil de apaciguar cuando una tormenta lo ha azotado…

I: (cargando al bebé)… pues yo no aguanto más…. voy a ir…

Inuyasha cruzo a la época actual… al llegar la casa estaba sola…

I: KAGOME!... KAGOME!.. anda ábreme... por favor…

Pero nadie salió… ni siquiera Souta… la casa estaba muy silenciosa y todo estaba cerrado… no podía quedarse mas tiempo pues iba a comenzar a llover y el bebé podría resfriarse… solo dejo una flor en la ventana de Kagome y se marcho…

Inuyasha regreso a la época antigua…

AK: y Kagome?

I: (en su mirada denotaba una profunda tristeza)... ella se marcho…

Pasó casi el año, Inuyasha se había convertido en un excelente papá, y a pesar de estar criando solo a su hijo, aun amaba con toda su fuerza a Kagome y seguía en espera que regresará… Todos los días se sentaba junto al pozo y acompañado de su hijo le contaba una y otra vez la historia de cómo conoció a Kagome, y jugaba con su pequeño..

Mas una tarde esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida… repentinamente se oscureció todo…

N: Inuyasha!... ya es tiempo…

I: (abrazando al niño de tan solo 1 año)… Naraku!... maldito que haces aquí?..

N: ay pero que bien te ves de niñera… jajajajajajaja… vengo por lo que me pertenece… ese niño es mió ya que tu mujer mató al mió…. (se iba acercando rápidamente a Inuyasha)…

Inuyasha viéndose acorralado por varios moustros… y en brazos traía a su pequeño que lloraba asustado… y ver lo rápido que se acercaba Naraku… lanzó a su pequeño al pozo…

I: Inu Yusha! Perdoname… pronto estare contigo!

Los del grupo al sentir la fuerza maligna, llegaron rápidamente al pozo...

S: INUYASHA!... Y EL NIÑO?

Sh: no lo dudes que este atarantado lo haya lanzado al pozo… y Kagome ya no esta…

Miroku se acerco hacia Inuyasha…

M: en donde esta el niño?

I: él esta a salvo… Miroku… váyanse… yo tengo que arreglar esto yo solo…

Mientras tanto en la época actual… Kagome, empezó a escuchar el llanto de un pequeño…

K: y ese llanto?... proviene de… (conforme se iba acercando más al pozo) del pozo (y salio corriendo, se asomo pero todo estaba muy oscuro)… quién es?...

IY: papi… (lloraba)… papi!...

Kagome alumbró el pozo con una linterna y se sorprendió al ver al pequeño… y bajo rápidamente… su corazón latía fuertemente…

K: hola… pequeño ven… no voy a hacerte daño… (no podía creer el niño tenía la misma apariencia que Inuyasha… ((en pensamiento)) acaso es… no.. no es posible mi pequeño murió esa noche… pero…))

IY: papi!... (gritaba mientras rascaba la tierra)

Kagome se acerco a el pequeño y lo cargo… lo abrazo fuertemente.. Algo le decía que ese niño era su bebé… no podía equivocarse…

K: no temas… yo voy a protegerte… (y salió del pozo junto con el niño… al entrar a la casa…)

Ma: hija.. que bueno que llegas.. la niña ya se despertó…(dejo caer los trastos que traía al ver al niño en brazos de Kagome)…. y ese niño?

K: …. Mamá…. Mi corazón no puede estar equivocado… este niño es…

Ma: no puede ser…. (se acerco a su hija y a su nieto, que estaba bastante asustado)..

K:… es mi hijo… (y estallo en llanto… se sentía culpable, pues varias ocasiones intento regresar pero el rencor la obligaba a no hacerlo… y ahora tenía en brazos a ese ser que tanto había extrañado… ahora entendía lo que significaban las flores en la ventana de su cuarto.. Inuyasha le intento decirle que su amor seguía vigente y que debía regresar… pero ella estaba cegada por el resentimiento)

Subió al niño al baño para lavarlo sus manos y carita pues estaba lleno de tierra… al igual que el traje que traía puesto… pero el pequeño no dejaba de derramar lágrimas…

K: ya no llores… (lo cargo y lo llevo hasta su habitación y lo sentó sobre su cama)…

IY: papi…

K: tu papi muy pronto ya venir… te lo aseguro… (se le quedo viendo fijamente al pequeño… ((es tan lindo… tan guapo como su padre… pero a pesar de que es mi hijo lo siento como un extraño))…(un llanto la saco de sus pensamientos)… ay voy Kazumi!

Inu Yusha, estaba muy asustado pero también se sentía cansado… y acostándose en la cama se quedo dormido en espera de que su papá llegara…

Mientras en la época antigua…

N: ya estas cansado Inuyasha?

I: claro que no… maldito… con mi viento cortante te voy a matar KAZE NO KIZU!...

N: JAJAJAJA no me hagas reir tu ataque solo me hace cosquillas…. (mientras le aventaba una de sus patas de araña)…. A ver que te parece esto….

I: jajaja… garras de acero!

Inuyasha pudo deshacerse de la marioneta de Naraku… lo cual le dio mucho coraje a Inuyasha…

I: Naraku eres un maldito cobarde…. Tienes miedo a enfrentarme por eso mandas estas ridiculas marionetas…. Miroku! Como estas?

Miroku había succionado muchos insectos del infierno y se encontraba mal…

M: inu… ya… sha… ve… por… tu… hi…jo… (cayo inconsciente…. Pues el veneno era mucho más potente)

S: excelencia!... (corrio hacia él)

SH: Inuyasha tienes que encontrar a Kagome ella es la única que tiene medicinas para contrarrestar el veneno…

Inuyasha sentía miedo de cruzar a la epoca actual, pero debía hacerlo por su hijo y por su gran amigo Miroku… no podía permitir que su miedo matara a Miroku y perdiera para siempre a Inu Yusha….

I: esta bien… lleven a Miroku a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… (se dirigió hacia el pozo…)

Kagome se encontraba sentada frente al árbol sagrado, recordando la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha, su primer beso y esa mágica noche que habían vivido juntos…

De pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos… una mirada fija sobre ella la había hecho voltear… y frente a ella estaba al ser que más amaba, estaba su locura y razón de vivir, el hombre que le había hecho sentir libertad, con quien había experimentado la ternura y el placer…

K: ….. Inuyasha… yo…

I: por que no regresaste?

K: …… yo… no….

I: a que le temes?... (en tono algo desesperado)

K: yo no le temo a nada… solo que… PERDONAME!

_I: Kagome… mi amor por ti se desborda de mi pecho... te llevo muy dentro de mí… todo lo que viví junto a ti no la puedo olvidar…. y no se por que razón te deje partir… quizás fue mi orgullo o mi estupidez… y eso es lo que no me puedo perdonar… pero quiero que sepas que nunca te he dejado de amar… se que los dos sufrimos decepción pero ahora sé que fue una tonta decisión separarnos…_

Kagome corrió hacia Inuyasha y lo abrazo fuertemente… fue un momento tan intenso entre los dos… y es que no se trataba de una reconciliación si no de una reunión de dos corazones que nunca habían dejado de latir uno por el otro… esa noche era perfecta…

_K: mira si estoy loca por ti….que en vez de haber huido de ti… de haberme alejado…. que es lo que siempre pensé que pasaría al verte de nuevo…corrí hacia tus brazos… y es que hay algo mas que no nos puede separar… y es que me has hecho mucha falta… (las lágrimas hacen acto de presencia en su rostro) todas las noches me sentaba aquí añorando tu regreso… pero ahora se que fui una tonta no ir a buscarte… Inuyasha no quiero ver que mi vida se va sin ti…._

Inuyasha la abraza y le da un beso tierno y apasionado… y es que es un crimen que el amor verdadero sea separado por una tontería…

I: _Kagome… deseas compartir tu vida conmigo?... aunque estemos separados… temo yo permanecer sin ti en la eternidad… nunca podré olvidar tu risa, tus besos, tu calor… la bella Kagome de mi amor… de mi alma… nunca dejaras de serlo…_

K: mi vida es tuya…. por que si sé amar es por ti… al igual me enseñaste a perdonar… me enseñaste a ser fuerte…Inuyasha, siempre te he llevado en mi corazón… y ahora se lo que es ser feliz…. pero tienes que saber algo… es muy importante…

Inuyasha se que muy sorprendido pues la calidez en la voz de Kagome se había tornado fúnebre…

I: que es lo que pasa?...

Kagome dejo que el se diera cuenta por si mismo… pues no podía explicarlo con palabras pues era muy difícil de entender… y mas lo seria para él…

I:…. No me digas que… Inu Yusha!... esta bien?... le paso algo?...

K:…. Asi es como se llama… Inu Yusha… que lindo nombre…. No te preocupes él esta bien… por ahora esta dormido… lloro mucho por ti… por que nunca me lo trajiste?…. Cuando lo encontraste?

I: él mismo día que te fuiste…. Ese día Sesshomaru me lo entrego…. Cuando fui a la cabaña… tu ya no estabas… quise venir por ti… pero no me dejaron cuando me decidí tu no estabas… es por eso que decidí respetar tu decisión… y crié solo a nuestro bebé…

K:…. para mi también fue difícil… después de que regrese… Inuyasha necesito que vengas conmigo para que me entiendas….

Kagome e Inuyasha fueron hacia la habitación de ella… Inuyasha vio a su pequeño dormido… se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la frente..

I: papi ya esta aqui!

Kagome le enterneció la escena pudo darse cuenta que Inuyasha se había convertido en un excelente papá… y le entristeció la idea que ella no estuvo ahí…

K:…. Inuyasha… …

Inuyasha volteo… pudo darse cuenta que en la habitación había una cuna y no era precisamente para Inu Yusha…

I: Kagome… no entiendo…

K: ….. (suspiro)... y no pretendo que lo comprendas... ya que yo aun no entiendo por que?... solo sé que esta pequeñita (una bebita de unos 10 meses… dormía placidamente en una linda cuna color rosa.) es mi hija…

Inuyasha estaba atónito… no podía dar crédito a lo veía y escuchaba… empezó a sentir una revolución de sentimientos….

K: por favor!... di algo… me da miedo tu silencio… esta niña…

I: CALLATE!... (el pequeño Inu Yusha despertó por el grito…)… (suspiro)… estas lista para regresar?

Kagome se quedo sorprendida pues pensó que la iba rechazar sin embargo le pedía regresar con él…

K:….. solo quiero que sepas que….

Inuyasha cargo a su pequeño… y volteo hacia Kagome…

I: Inu Yusha… ella es tu mamá… Kagome… (acerco al niño hacia a Kagome)… anda dale un beso (el pequeño le dio un beso… Kagome quiso cargarlo pero el pequeño no quiso soltarse de los brazos de su papá)… Kagome… esta tarde Naraku me ataco de nuevo con una de sus estupidas marionetas…. Miroku en un intento por defenderme succiono demasiado veneno y esta muy mal… necesito que vengas… ya que tienes medicamentos para contrarrestar el veneno…

K: …. Voy a preparar las medicinas para que se las des…. (salio de la habitación)

Inuyasha, quien aun traía en brazos a Inu Yusha se acerco a la cuna en donde dormía la pequeña niña… era muy parecida a Kagome pero su esencia era muy distinta a la de ella… el pequeño Inu Yusha empezó a inquietarse…

I: que te pasa?...

Inu Yusha empezo a balbucear y a llorar: malo… no… papi… mal…

Inuyasha abrazo al pequeño, y se fue a sentar a la cama para revisarlo… al alejarse de la cuna el pequeño se calmo…

K: aquí están las medicinas… esta se la debes de dar…

I: no piensas ir?... verdad

K: (bajando la mirada)… no puedo ir…

I: por que no puedes?... a k le temes?... temes que el padre de tu hija te deje?...dime?...estoy harto de tus excusas… Kagome en donde quedo la mujer valiente y fuerte de la cual me enamore(se notaba sobresaltado)… Kagome por favor dime a k le temes?... bien sabes que yo siempre te protegeré!(se acerco a ella y la abrazo… era una tierna escena pues como aun traía en brazos a Inu Yusha quedo en medio de ellos.. Kagome por primera vez había sentido a su familia junto a ella)...

K: temo verte morir….

I: que dices?...

K: temor de perder lo que he estado protegiendo… si tú te vas… moriré contigo…

I: Kagome que tonterías estas diciendo!... nadie va morir… Miroku morirá si no regresamos rápido…

Kagome decidió ir a la época antigua pero no llevaría a su niña… pues si lo hacia grandes catástrofes ocurrirían… el rumbo de la historia cambiaría y sería irreversible el cambio… Kagome se encontraba protegiendo a su familia… pero ahora debía proteger a su verdadera familia… ya que Naraku había intentado matar a Inuyasha y a su hijo… pero que debía hacer… se sentía muy confundida…

Al llegar a la época antigua se dieron cuenta de que algo había atacado la aldea pues estaba en llamas y las cabañas estaban derrumbadas…. Al llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… se toparon con una escena terrorífica…

K: por Dios!... Sango!... que paso?...

S: (se encontraba mal herida y con algunas quemaduras)… Naraku!... (estallo en llanto)… su excelencia… Miroku murió!

Kagome e Inuyasha quedarón mudos…

I: pero como?... MALDITO ME LAS VA PAGAR!... ESTA NOCHE SANGRE SE VA DERRAMAR Y NO VA SER LA MIA…

K: Inuyasha… por favor… no vayas…

I: pero que dices Kagome!... te volviste loca o que?... no te das cuenta de lo que hizo…

K: Inuyasha… yo soy quien tengo que ir…. creo que llego el momento…. (se dirigió hacia Inuyasha y lo abrazo)…. Inuyasha… esta noche quizá tu corazón derrame lágrimas de dolor pero estoy segura que se secarán como el mismo desierto por que comprenderás que todo ha sido por amor… (y le dio un beso lleno de amor… a través del mismo Inuyasha sintió que Kagome se estaba despidiendo de él… ahora iba ser un adiós eterno)….

Kagome se alejo del lugar y se dirigió hacia el pozo… ella sabía perfectamente lo que había desatado la ira de Naraku… y tenía que parar aquellos homicidios… no podía seguir muriendo gente inocente a causa de su temor… sin que se diera cuenta ella Inuyasha iba detrás de ella… al llegar al pozo… pudo sentir que las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas… y el viento frió se mezclaban con el dolor ajeno de miles de almas que habían sido asesinadas…

Kagome acercándose al pozo… puso sus manos sobre el mismo y empezó a llorar…

K: por que?... si no hubiera sido tan cobarde nada de esto hubiera sucedido… Miroku por favor perdóname!... yo soy la única culpable de todo esto… (miro hacia el cielo y vio como las almas iban hacia el mismo.. se levanto… )… Naraku esta noche uno de los dos dejara de existir… (y se aventó en el pozo)

Inuyasha se quedo mudo pero no había tiempo para pensar… era tiempo de actuar… debía poner a salvo a Inu Yusha… ya que esa noche la guerra había sido declarada…

Al llegar a la época actual… Kagome… sintió un gran escalofrío al entrar a su habitación… sabía perfectamente que tal vez esa noche una parte de ella iba dejar de existir… y lo que más temía es que esa noche moriría… antes no le hubiera importado pero ahora le importaba su hijo… no quería volverse a alejar de él… de ambos…

K: (suspiro)… he de morir en esta noche tan fría… (acercándose a la cuna lentamente)… así de frío es el lado más oscuro de nuestro corazón?... tengo mucho frío… (tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos)… tu eres yo y yo soy tu… tengo miedo de tener algún día tu mirada… (la niña la miraba fijamente)….

Mientras en la época antigua… Inuyasha se encontraba ayudando a Sango… pues estaba muy mal…

I: Sango… y en donde esta Shippo?... que paso con él?...

S:…. No sé…. Solo se que…. Miroku…

I: va ser difícil reconocer sus cenizas… todo esta hecho polvo… ay! Pero en donde estaba ese tonto de Shippo?... cuando puede ser útil… no esta… (empezó a caminar sobre los escombros… al mover un madero se paro en frío… ahí estaba un trompo de Shippo todo tatemado.. . sintió que el estomago se le revolvió… )

S: que pasa Inuyasha?

I: nada… es solo que… no te preocupes… (no quería preocuparla más… ya había sufrido bastante)…Sango… te prometo que todo va estar bien…

Inuyasha tenía que buscar un buen refugio para su hijo y para Sango… lo malo es que la presencia maligna de Naraku estaba por todas partes….

En eso una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

SE: Inuyasha… sigueme!

I:… para que?... no ves que tengo cosas que hacer!...

SE: no te estoy preguntando…. Te estoy ordenando…

I:… esta bien… pero… no puedo dejarlos aquí…

Sesshomaru se acerco a él y cargo al pequeño Inu Yusha… quién estaba titiritando de frío… ya que esa noche a pesar de ser de verano una ráfaga de aire helado invadió toda la época antigua….

SE: tu encárgate de la mujer…. Anda no hay tiempo que perder…

Inuyasha tomo con cuidado a Sango y siguió a su medio hermano… llegaron a la playa… al final de la bahía se encontraba una cabaña… al entrar a la cabaña se encontraron con una gran sorpresa…

I: Miroku!... Shippo!... (ambos estaban inconscientes… pero afortunadamente no estaban heridos)…. En donde los encontraste?

SE: AH UH y Rin… encontraron al pequeño zorrito junto con el monje… en medio del bosque… Inuyasha… es mejor que Inu Yusha se quede en este lugar…

I: que dices?... este lugar es muy débil… además Naraku lo encontraría fácilmente…

SE: este lugar estará protegido por mí…. Acaso no confías que yo pueda proteger a mi sobrino y nieto de mi padre?...

Era la primera vez que Sesshomaru hablaba así de Inu Yusha… Inuyasha se daba cuenta que Sesshomaru estaba cerca cuando él y su pequeño estaban en el pozo en espera de Kagome… sabía que Sesshomaru iba a ver a Inu Yusha pues se había encariñado con él…

I: (mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru… se acerco a él y le puso una mano en su hombro).. Sesshomaru la vida de mi hijo esta en tus manos… si muero… prométeme que lo vas a criar como a tu propio hijo… estoy seguro que así va ser pues te has encariñado con él… o me equivoco?

Las palabras de Inuyasha sorprendieron a Sesshomaru…

SE:…. No te equivocas… ese niño lleva la sangre de mi padre… a el cual siempre respete mucho… mi odio hacia los humanos… ha desaparecido… ahora se que tengo que proteger es a ti mi hermano menor… y a Inu Yusha… te prometo que cuidare de tu hijo como mío… pero Inuyasha…. PROMETEME QUE NO MORIRAS!

Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil… no podía dar crédito ante lo que veía… Sesshomaru su hermano tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

I: te lo prometo…(y se alejo del lugar… dejando a tras a su pequeño y a sus mejores amigos… no podía morir… tenía miedo por que la presencia maligna de Naraku se había acrecentado… pero ese miedo empezó a transformarse en coraje y sintió que su sangre empezó a hervir)

Kagome había llegado a la época antigua…

K: muy bien… ya estoy aquí… (la pequeña empezó a retorcérsele en los brazos)… tranquila!... que frío esta haciendo… (comenzaba a temblar sin control y la niña había comenzado a llorar)…. Por favor! Callate!... (Kagome estaba temblando y tenía mucho miedo…)

En eso sintió un fuerte temblor bajo sus pies… un terremoto sacudió la tierra sin piedad… Kagome cayo de sentonazo… pero se le había soltado de los brazos la niña quedando del otro lado de la abertura que había ocasionado el terremoto…

K: NO… en donde estas Kazumi?…. (escucho que lloraba la pequeña)… esta… del otro lado… (la abertura era muy ancha no podía saltar…)…

En eso una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

N: gracias por el pequeño presente…

K: … (volteando hacia el cielo)… gracias por darme la dicha de vivir… (sabía perfectamente que había llegado lo que tanto había temido)

N: jajajajajajajaja… que miserable eres!... que se siente ser la culpable de la muerte de tus amigos?... jajajajajajajaja… tu miedo acabo con ellos… (se acerco a la niña y la cargo)….

K:… sueltala!...

Inuyasha llegaba al lugar…. y confundido por que estaba viendo…

I: Kagome!...(se acerco a ella)… estas bien!...

K: (no le hizo caso)… te dije que la soltaras…. Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella…

I: Kagome?...

Kagome volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha a su lado…

K: que haces aquí?... te dije que no vinieras… vete… por favor!

I: dime si esa niña es hija de Naraku?

N:jajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja…. No me hagas reír…. Inuyasha como crees… que iba a tener una hija con una asquerosa y simple humana… si no soy como tú…. Esta niña es…

K: el lado oscuro de mi alma…. Se materializo en ella…

I: que?... a que te refieres?...

N: así es… esta niña es la combinación perfecta de odio, rencor y venganza, es la maldad pura… no es linda!... explícale Kagome si ella muere…

K: yo muero… para crear maldad debía haber un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal… Inuyasha… esa niña soy yo… ella tiene mi alma…

I: pero no entiendo… cual es la razón por la cual…

K: Inuyasha… solo te pido que te alejes de este lugar… (pero al ver que Inuyasha no se iría así tan fácil sin ninguna respuesta)….

N: no te molestes en explicarle… a este tonto… ya que él se va dar cuenta por sus propios ojos…

K: Inuyasha por favor…. Alejate…

I: no Kagome no te voy a dejar con este maldito… (Inuyasha saco a colmillo de acero y se puso en posición de pelea)

N: Inuyasha tu mujer te lo advirtió… pero si quieres verla morir quédate… mejor para mi tener publico… (acostó a la niña sobre el césped y saco de entre sus ropas el fragmento de la perla que poseía, que era casi la perla completa… esta estaba purificada… ahora Inuyasha comprendía que la sangre de esa niña oscurecería con fuerzas malignas a la perla y con ello se vendrían grandes tragedias, Naraku se disponía matar a la niña cuando algo lo detuvo… una flecha había atravesado una de sus extremidades)…

K: (con el arco...) no voy a morir tan fácilmente… no voy a permitirte que termines con mi vida, con mis sueños, con mi amor…. El mal nunca podrá ganarle al bien…

Inuyasha tomo a Kagome y pasaron hacia el otro lado de la abertura ocasionada por el terremoto ahora estaban frente a frente con el ser mas despreciable… Naraku..

Naraku había sido apartado de la niña por la fuerza de la flecha que Kagome había lanzado…

N: miserable… como te atreviste!... (su mano izquierda había sido sellada y con ello era imposible que se regenerara…)

K: (acercándose a la niña… la iba a tomar en sus brazos cuando de pronto sintió un terrible dolor en su hombro)…

Inuyasha volteo a ver quien había herido a Kagome…

I: infeliz… como te atreves... Kagura…. KAZE NO KIZU!

Pero Kagura rápidamente se acerco a Kagome… quién se encontraba encorvada sobre la niña… al momento de intentar arrebatársela.. Kagome le entierra una flecha en el corazón… Kagura se quedo inmóvil… no por el dolor de la flecha si no por la mirada de Kagome…

K: estas vacía…. tu corazón…

Ka: No te importa donde esta mi corazón!... (Kagura nuevamente intenta quitarle la niña pero Kagome ya la tenía en brazos.. Kagome le toma una mano…)

K: yo no voy a cometer el mismo error que tu…. (Kagura se queda sorprendida… esa tonta mujer sabía de más….)

Kagome se dirige hacia Inuyasha…

I: Kagome… estas bien?...

K: si…. (aunque era profunda su herida.. ya no sangraba…) Inuyasha… por favor cuida a Kazumi… (suspiro) bajo ningun motivo dejes que derrame sangre…

I: pe…pero.. Kagome… no estas en condiciones de luchar… y yo… TE PROMETÍ QUE TE IBA A PROTEGER…

K: (volteo hacia Inuyasha… tenía una mirada de furia… Kagome esa noche había perdido su mirada dulce)… INUYASHA… SI ME QUIERES PROTEGER… PROTEJE A KAZUMI… quizás sea lo único que te quede de mí después de que termine esta lucha… pero lo único que si estoy segura es que JAMAS ME RENDIRE!...

Inuyasha se quedo sin habla… la vio como le daba la espalda y se alejaba de él… volteo a ver a la pequeña que lloraba y temblaba en sus brazos… tenía tantos deseos de pelear por Kagome pero no podía dejar a Kazumi pues Kagura estaba cerca… a pesar de estar malherida podía llevarse a la niña…

Kagome se dirigió hacia Naraku…

N: vaya hasta que terminaron de hablar… ya me estaba aburriendo… de verdad que patéticos son ustedes los humanos… DAME A LA NIÑA…

K: … solo si logras matarme… pero veo que te va ser difícil…

N: no me subestimes…. el Gran Naraku… no va morir en manos de una tonta humana… como tu….

Naraku toma por sorpresa a Kagome… pues una de sus extremidades salio de la tierra y empieza a apretar a Kagome…. ésta empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aliento…

K:…. No… me…. Voy… a rendir… tan fácil…..

Inuyasha… estaba desesperado…. tomo a la niña y la envolvió en su haori de arriba y con su camisa interior amarro a la niña a su cuerpo….

I: GARRAS DE ACERO!

Kagome cayó y recobro el aliento…. Naraku iba a atacar a Inuyasha... cuando Kagome levantó una de sus manos y una extraña fuerza salió de ella… y aventó a Naraku lejos de Inuyasha…

K: Inuyasha… por favor… llévate lejos a Kazumi… no dejes que derrame sangre… si no todo estará perdido… por favor…

I: Kagome no seas tonta… tu sola no podrás derrotar a Naraku… no me voy a ir…entiende de una vez por todas que no te voy a dejar….

El frió era cada vez más fuerte… pero extrañamente el viento se había calmado… él cielo esa noche estaba vació, las estrellas y la luna habían desaparecido… Kagome se levanto con muchos esfuerzos… se sentía cansada… su corazón latía rápidamente… su piel temblaba a causa del frió pero estaba decidida a dar todo… por Inuyasha y su hijo… Inuyasha se acerco a ella… su mirada de él era tan cálida…

K: Inuyasha… (suspiro… y se quedo contemplando esa tierna mirada de Inuyasha…)

I: que te pasa Kagome?...

K: ... no es nada... es solo que... hace mucho nadie me miraba de esa forma… (Inuyasha se acerco a ella pues temblaba del frió)…

I: ese maldito de Naraku ha huido de nuevo…. Cobarde… eso es lo que es….

K: Inuyasha… no creo que haya huido….(sintió un terrible presentimiento)… en donde esta Inu yusha?...

I: no te preocupes… él esta bien….

Kagome de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cayo hincada… de pronto una terrible oscuridad invadió su mirada y el silencio se apodero de sus oídos… a lo lejos escuchaba el llanto de un niño… empezó a acercarse a ese niño…. era pequeño… pero lloraba desconsoladamente pues tenía una terrible herida en su pecho… a lo lejos se veía una pareja feliz junto a una niña, la colmaban de besos y abrazos, él pequeño lloraba viendo fijamente a esa pareja… Kagome quiso cargar al pequeño… pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era su hijo… el niño volteo hacia ella y extendiéndole sus brazos: mamá…. me duele… Kagome de pronto se puso de pie… Inuyasha estaba muy asustado por más que le gritaba, la zarandeaba, Kagome no reaccionaba….

I: Kagome, por favor, reacciona!... dime que te sucede!...

K: ... mamá... ya esta aquí! (las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas)

I: ….. ?... que te pasa?...

Kagome salio corriendo…. Inuyasha salio corriendo tras ella, y le sorprendió saber que iba hacia donde Inu Yusha, Sesshomaru y los del grupo se encontraban… al llegar Sesshomaru se encontraba mal herido… la cabaña estaba destrozada….

Inuyasha corrió hacia Sesshomaru para preguntarle por el niño…. pero en eso Miroku lo detuvo…

M: Inuyasha… debes salvar a Inu Yusha… Naraku lo tiene…

Inuyasha sintió que un frió mortal recorrió su cuerpo en cuestión de instantes….

I: MALDITO…. (corrió hacia Naraku, pero se detuvo pues en esos instantes Kagome tenia en brazos a Inu Yusha)…

N: que se te ofrece Inuyasha… jajajajajjaajjajaa… te sorprendiste…. Espero que no pienses que me he vuelto bueno…. Jajajajajajajjajajaaj…. No… yo solo quiero saber que se siente que una madre mate a su hijo y que el padre lo presencie sin poder hacer nada….

I: NO TE ATREVAS… EL CORAZON DE KAGOME ES MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE TU MALDAD….

N: jajajajajajajajajajja…. PERO QUE ILUSO ERES… Kagome ya vio como va morir su hijo… y sabes que…. No sintió remordimiento… jajajajajajaja… ahora que opinas Inuyasha… o mejor dicho acércate para que disfrutes del espectáculo….

Kagome al sentir en sus brazos a su pequeño, que lloraba asustado, sintió un terrible deseo de darle muerte… abrazo fuertemente al niño… después camino lentamente hacia el mar, el cual estaba embravecido… mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Inuyasha…

I: KAGOME… REGRESA… NO LO HAGAS…. NARAKU TE ESTA MANIPULANDO...

Kagome lo escuchaba y sentía el deseo de correr hacia él… pero su cuerpo era como una marioneta… no podía más que seguir su camino en el oscuro y frió mar…. Inuyasha corrió hacia ella, para tratar de detenerla, pero en eso Kagome volteo y lo lanzo varios metros…Kagome empezó a llorar… pero sus ojos no lo demostraban su corazón lo hacía… había lastimado a esa persona cuyo amor la mantenía viva día a día… su pequeño hijo lloraba muy asustado… estaban ya muy dentro del mar…

Sango desesperada intento acercarse a Kagome, montada en Kirara, pero Naraku la hirió traspasando su pecho con una de sus extremidades de araña…

S: por favor Kagome… reacciona…

Inuyasha intento a acercarse nuevamente a ella pero Miroku lo detuvo...

M: no lo hagas… aun traes a la niña contigo…

I: KAGOME… REGRESA… LIBERATE DEL ASQUEROSO DE NARAKU… (Kagome cada vez se internaba más en el mar… el agua casi la tapaba)…. KAGOME… NO TE RINDAS… PROMETISTE NUNCA RENDIRTE… HAZLO POR NUESTRO HIJO… PELEA!

N: ayy… Inuyasha… ya te hice llorar… que conmovedora escena… jajajajajajajajajaja…. Grita lo que quieras ella nunca va reaccionar… no se te olvide que traes contigo su alma… mejor dile adiós a tu hijo…. Jajajajajajajaja

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta… alguien se había lanzado al mar… y estaba luchando contra las ahogadoras olas… con el fin de salvar a al pequeño y a Kagome… no iba a permitir que el odio matara el amor….

Kagome, intentaba salir pero su cuerpo seguia caminando…

K: …. Ya no puedo más…. las fuerzas se me han agotado… Inuyasha ven por mi… salva a nuestro hijo…

Inu Yusha había empezado a sufrir los estragos del ahogamiento… en eso sintió que unas manos le arrebataban al pequeño…. era Shippo… que había nadado hasta ellos…

SH: Kagome… suelta al niño…por favor… no dejes que Naraku lo mate…

Kagome quería dárselo a Shippo pero sus brazos no se lo permitían….

SH: dame a Inu Yusha… ha dejado de respirar… Kagome suéltalo… (Shippo no tuvo otra alternativa que morder a Kagome y con ello logró que soltara al pequeño que ya no respiraba)….

Mientras Inuyasha… había atacado a Naraku… con el Bakyuruha…

I: maldito…. No pienses que yo me voy a rendir tan fácilmente… voy a vengar lo que hiciste a mi hijo (las lágrimas de Inuyasha no cesaban)… (de pronto sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro)..

M: no estas solo…

Inuyasha se pudo dar cuenta que detrás de él estaba Miroku, Sesshomaru y Sango, que aunque estaban mal heridos aun tenían fuerzas para seguir luchando… la batalla no estaba perdida…

Inuyasha aun tenia en su espalda a la pequeña Kazumi… la soltó… y se la dio a Miroku…

I: forma un campo… no dejes que esta niña derrame sangre…

M: (al cargar a la niña sintió una terrible sensación… esa niña era pura maldad disfrazada de inocencia) Inuyasha… esta niña….

I:…. Es el alma de Kagome… por favor protégela….

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia Naraku….

I: maldito bastardo… no cuentes que mañana vayas a estar vivo… por que yo me voy a encargar que mueras… VOY A VENGAR LO QUE LE HICISTE A KAGOME Y A INU YUSHA! BAKYURUHA (esta vez el bakyuruha era muy fuerte… Naraku no tuvo tiempo de protegerse con un campo de energía… así que recibió un fuerte impacto en el estomago… pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lanzo una esfera de energía maligna hacia Inuyasha… este la esquivo, al igual que Miroku y Sesshomaru… pero Sango… no tuvo tiempo… pues se quedo impactada…

M: Sango!... (corrió hacia ella… que yacía inconsciente sobre la arena… la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo lejos de ahí)… Sango!... despierta! Por favor no te vayas… acuérdate que me prometiste tener un hijo conmigo… SANGO! (la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho… y las lágrimas del monje brillaron ante el lacónico viento)

Miroku al correr por Sango soltó a la niña… Kagura aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar a la niña…

I: MIROKU!... LA NIÑA DONDE ESTA?... (acercándose al monje… pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Sango no reaccionaba y su amigo lloraba desconsoladamente)… Miroku..

M: (levantándose…).. ese maldito me las va pagar… KAZANA!

Los insectos de Naraku empezaron a salir y Miroku los succiono… Inuyasha intento detenerlo…

I: (tumba a Miroku)… que crees que haces?... esos insectos te pueden matar… su veneno es mucho mas poderoso que de costumbre…

M: de todas formas por esta maldición voy a morir muy pronto… sin ella ya nada tiene sentido… y si he de morir esta noche….

I: CALLATE!... YA NO PIENSO VER MORIR A LA GENTE QUE QUIERO…

Kagura se acerca hacia Naraku para entregarle a la niña… pero se detiene puesto que logra divisar a Shippo luchando con el oleaje fuera de control del mar… se acerca a Shippo y lo saca del mar… Shippo temblaba de frió pero entre sus pequeños brazos traía a Inu Yusha que seguía sin respirar…

SH: K…Ka…gggura!...

KA: zorrito estas listo para morir…(lo avienta desde una considerable altura cerca de donde esta Inuyasha)…

Inuyasha escucha el grito de Shippo y salta para agarrarlo… pero al momento se da cuenta que Kagura también avienta Inu Yusha… Inuyasha se lanza hacia su hijo, pero no logra agarrarlo pues en ese momento Naraku se lo arrebata…. Al caer… Shippo yacía sobre la arena…

Inuyasha corrió hacia él… y lo tomo entre sus brazos… el pobre zorrito… tenía dificultades para respirar….

I: Shippo… lo siento…

SH: (voz apenas audible)…. Lu..cha… por… ella… ve… por.. Ka, go… m…. (cayo inconsciente)….

Al momento que Inuyasha hirió a Naraku… este perdió la concentración para continuar manipulando a Kagome… esta al ver que sus brazos y piernas le respondían salio a la superficie y comenzó a nadar… le era difícil pues el agua esta extremadamente fría… sentía que el viento le cortaba sus mejillas… y su cuerpo a causa de la hipotermia comenzaba a entumirse…

K: no… me voy… a dar… por vencida… esta lucha… apenas comienza… (y continuo nadando)…

Mientras Naraku tenía a la niña… pronto traspaso al pequeño cuerpo de la bebé con su extremidad derecha… la sangre de la pequeña comenzó a correr sobre la arena..

K: NOOOOO!…. (sintió que la apuñalaban en su espalda)…

Inuyasha corrió hacia ella pues apenas podía moverse…

I: KAGOME… (intento cargarla pero esta se rehusó)

K: déjame… (con esfuerzos se puso de pie)…. Estoy bien… NARAKU!... NO PIENSES QUE ME HAS GANADO…

N: y yo pensé que ya habías muerto…. estaba pensando presentarle mis condolencias a Inuyasha… (tenía las manos manchadas de sangre…)… admira esta hermosa sangre… (se lleva la mano a la boca y la prueba)… mmm… es una delicia…

Kagome se sentía débil cada vez más…. intento correr hacia Naraku para arrebatarle a la niña… pero cayo de bruces… Inuyasha la levanto…

I: Kagome… que sucede?

K: … (acaricia el rostro de Inuyasha..).. me amas?...

I: que dices?...

K: respóndeme!... antes de morir necesito saber que me sigues amando…

I: claro que te amo… tonta… nunca he dejado de amarte… (la abraza y le da un tierno beso)….

N: que asco me dan!... Inuyasha si quieres salvar a tu mujer… es muy sencillo solo debes decidir entre la vida de ella y tu hijo… pero va ser imposible que puedas hacerlo… así que gozare de mi victoria…

I: a que te refieres?... maldito…

La miedosa pulga Myoga por fin hizo su acto de aparición….

PM: Amo Inuyasha!... a lo que se refiere Naraku es que la sangre de un ser inocente puede purificar la sangre de esa niña… y con ello evitar grandes catástrofes en el mundo…

I: explicate no te entiendo pulga Myoga…

PM: Inuyasha… si quieres salvar a la señorita Kagome… pero sobretodo evitar mas muertes y sufrimientos debes sacrificar a Inu Yusha, debe derramar su sangre para que se combine con la sangre maligna de esa niña… él es el único ser inocente…

I: no digas tonterías pulga Myoga… yo no podría…

PM: pero amo Inuyasha… se desatarían grandes catástrofes… y…

I: ENTIENDE QUE ES MI HIJO….

La perla comenzaba a tomar un color negro escarlata… el viento, el agua… y el latir de la tierra había parado… Naraku había comenzado a tomar su verdadera forma… una asquerosa araña… Inuyasha comenzó a ver a cada uno de sus amigos que algunos yacían inconscientes, o mal heridos… pero al ver a Kagome que cada vez su respiración era mas espaciada… tomo a colmillo de acero… y fue acercándose lentamente a Inu Yusha… mientras lo hacía vinieron a su mente momentos felices que vivió junto a su pequeño… como sus primeros pasos… cuando empezó a gatear… su primera palabra la cual fue: Pippo!.. (traducción Shippo)… cada recuerdo era un lágrima de Inuyasha… al estar frente a él… desenvaino a colmillo de acero… el pequeño comenzó a recobrar la conciencia… abrio sus pequeños ojos ambarinos… y al ver a su papá… le extendió los brazos…

IY: papi!.. (una sonrisa se dibujo en su carita)

Inuyasha empuño fuertemente a colmillo de acero y cerrando los ojos… sintió que sangre empapaba su rostro y se combinaban con las lágrimas… en ese momento todo enmudeció… el mar se había calmado y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir… el frió había cesado… Inuyasha soltó a colmillo de acero y cayendo sobre sus rodillas, rompió en llanto… aun retumbaba en sus oídos el grito desesperado de Kagome… vinieron a su mente las escenas de sus amigos… quienes habían sufrido terribles heridas… de pronto algo rompió ese sigilo mortal… un llanto lo sacó de esas escenas…

N: (soprendido)… no puede ser…

Enfrente de Inuyasha se encontraba Sesshomaru con Inu Yusha en brazos…

I: .. tu.. tu.. salvaste a…

Sesshomaru denotaba tristeza en sus ojos y no apartaba la vista del suelo… Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia donde estaba viendo Sesshomaru.. y se quedo frío.. el había…

FLASHBACK

Detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba escondida con mucho miedo… temblaba de frió pues pareciera que esa noche el clima se convertía en un enemigo más… temía por lo que pudiera pasar con ese ser que la había protegido por tanto tiempo…

R: señor Jaken!... Rin tiene miedo.. Rin no quiere que el señor Sesshomaru muera! (comienza a llorar)

J: niña tonta!.. como se te ocurre pensar que mi amo bonito va morir.. eso no va pasar

Rin desesperada al ver y escuchar el grito de Kagome tan mal.. no pudo soportar y salio corriendo.. y al ver que Inuyasha iba sacrificar al pequeño…

R: Kagome siempre fue buena con Rin.. ahora Rin debe pagar el favor.. como dice el Señor Sesshomaru.. (sintió como colmillo de acero traspasaba su espalda, Sesshomaru al ver que Rin corría, fue tras de ella, como cualquier padre al ver que su hija esta en peligro al cruzarse una calle sin fijarse en ambos lados, pero llego demasiado tarde Rin tenia a colmillo de acero en su espalda..

SE: Rin… (acercándose a ella)

R: Señor Sesshomaru (toma la mano de Sesshomaru)… Rin esta contenta.. Rin hizo bien.. Rin ama al señor Sess.. (Rin había dejado de existir)

Sesshomaru cargo al niño, pues estaba empapado en sangre de Rin y estaba muy asustado no dejaba de llorar.. Inuyasha estaba en shock y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba..

La sangre derramada de Rin había logrado purificar la sangre esa pequeña.. de pronto una luz cegadora salio del cuerpo de la pequeña Kazumi.. de pronto Kagome empezo a levitar junto con esa luz.. estallando una esfera de luz demasiado blanca fue directo en dirección de Naraku.. quien regreso a su forma humana sintió como su alma y toda su fuerza se separaba de él y quedaba desprotegido, como cualquier animal al ver de frente a su cazador, inmovilizado sin poder hacer nada, y una esfera negra salía de su cuerpo pero al hacerlo y estar cerca de esa luz blanca estallo en millones de pedazos.. el fin de Naraku había llegado… de pronto Kagome descendió lentamente..

K: .. mis heridas han sanado.. ya no siento dolor..

Inuyasha corrió hacia ella..

I: Kagome.. estas bien?...

K: Inuyasha! (lo abrazo).. y el niño?

I: él esta bien.. siempre ha estado bien.. pero..

Kagome se separo de él y fue hasta la pequeña Kazumi.. que pareciera que estaba durmiendo pero su corazón había dejado de latir.. Kagome tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y dándole un tierno beso en la frente, la pequeña comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, y un lindo ángel voló hacia ese bello cielo que ahora se gozaba en el sengoku, como su nombre lo decía Kazumi ahora jugaba en las nubes, se había convertido en un lindo ángel protector para Inu Yusha.

Kagome se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru, quién aun tenía cargado al pequeño Inu Yusha, quién al sentirse protegido por su tío había dejado de llorar…

K: … Sesshomaru… yo…

SE: (entregándole a Kagome al pequeño).. no hay nada que decir.. (y se marcho del lugar)

I: OYE ESAPERA!... SESSHOMARU!...

SE:… (se detuvo y dándole la espalda a Inuyasha)… cuida de tu mujer y tu hijo… ya que no pienso volver a hacerlo… no creas que me siento mal por esa estupida niña..

I: Que dices?.. ella también lo hizo por ti…

SE: .. Rin así lo quiso.. los humanos en momentos de decisión se dejan llevar por el corazón dejando a un lado el razonamiento (lo decía mientras apretaba más sus puños).. son irreflexivos.. Jaken!...

J: si amo bonito!

SE: vamonos.. no tenemos ya nada que hacer aquí..

I: aun que no creas Sesshomaru.. los humanos son mas fuertes que los mismos moustros, como tu y como yo, ellos sacrifican todo lo que tiene y lo que son con tal de salvar a los seres que más aman.. el poder del amor es indescriptible.. es inmenso.. yo no lo comprendía.. hasta que conocí a Kagome supe lo que el amor es capaz de hacer.. se tiene la tonta idea de que te hace débil pero no es así.. el amor te hace más fuerte pues fortalece tu alma y espíritu.. Rin sacrifico su vida por amor a ti.. y creo que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por ella.. no es así?...

Sesshomaru permanecía dándole la espalda a Inuyasha.. cada vez apretaba más sus puños..

I: anda responde.. mi padre sacrifico su vida por el amor que le tenía a mi madre.. pero también lo hizo por ti y por mi.. no hubieras hecho tu lo mismo?..

Sesshomaru se acerco a Inuyasha y encarándolo…

SE: yo..

I: tu que?.. (encarándolo)

K: Inuyasha ya basta!

SE: yo hubiera hecho lo mismo..

J: amo bonito..

I: entonces comprendes bien lo que hizo Rin.. y por esa razón no voy a permitir que la ofendas y que la odies.. por que sacrifico su vida por amor.. y si huyes su muerte habrá sido en vano.. eso es lo que quieres?.. que todo lo que hizo ella se quede en el olvido?.. mis amigos a pesar de estar mal heridos nunca perdieron la confianza en mí.. ni yo en ellos.. hicieron todo lo posible.. y estoy muy agradecido.. acaso tu no estas agradecido con Rin?..

Sesshomaru miraba friamente a Inuyasha.. a pesar de que sentia una profunda tristeza no lo denotaba..

I: respondeme!... no te quedes callado!... (empieza empujar a Sesshomaru) acaso tu corazón es tan frio que no comprende bien todo lo que paso?... anda dime?..

K: Inuyasha por favor!... ya basta!..

SE: (agarrando a Inuyasha del la ropa, levantándolo).. el que no entiende eres tu!..

I: que dices?..

SE: (soltándolo).. el que debe de estar agradecido eres tu.. pues tu mujer y tu hijo están bien.. tus amigos aun viven.. en cambio yo.. estoy solo nuevamente.. Rin me enseño apreciar la vida, me enseño el verdadero concepto de amor y amistad, al igual que fidelidad, aprendí a apreciar a los humanos, al menos el dolor que sentía de haber perdido a mi madre en manos de ellos se borraba poco a poco.. (tras un silencio, en que solo se escuchaba el viento apacible y el cantinela de las aves)... ella era todo para mí..

Inuyasha se quedo viendo fijamente a su hermano, que le daba la espalda nuevamente y emprendía su camino..

I: tal parece que te falta mucho por aprender!...

Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha..

K: Inuyasha por favor.. que es lo que tratas de hacer..

I: Kagome.. solo intento ayudarlo.. eso es todo.. pero es un necio.. que no le importa nada.. además de cobarde pues su única solución es salir huyendo de su responsabilidad.. Sesshomaru.. acaso me odias por matar a Rin?.. me culpas de su muerte?..

Sesshomaru se detuvo..

SE:.. Inuyasha.. el odio y la venganza solo te llevan a la derrota.. no te odio, y mucho menos te culpo..

I: entonces?

J: ese tonto de Inuyasha.. como molesta.. amo bonito no le haga caso.. INUYASHA POR FAVOR YA NO MOLESTE A MI AMO BONITO Y DEJE QUE NOS VAYAMOS!

SE: Jaken!..

I: keh!.. renacuajo no estoy hablando contigo y es mejor que te calles si no es que quieres que…

SE:Inuyasha!.. que es lo que buscas?.. acaso quieres que te diga que te perdono?... entiende no te odio, tampoco te culpo.. yo fui quien no tuvo el valor para detener todo a tiempo.. sabes que se siente que muera en tus brazos al ser que más amas y sobretodo con una sonrisa por que un ser como yo estaba junto a ella.. entiende que ella era todo para mi.. como lo es Inu Yusha para ti..

Kagome se acerco a Sesshomaru, en sus brazos llevaba al pequeño Inu Yusha, quién dormía placidamente, Sesshomaru se sorprendió la sonrisa y la linda apacibilidad que reflejaba en su mirada, nunca nadie lo había visto de esa forma..

K: creo que lo quiere Inuyasha que entiendas.. es que no estas solo.. ahora nos tienes a nosotros..

Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome la abraza..

I: Sesshomaru.. ven con nosotros..

Sesshomaru dio la media vuelta y junto a Jaken emprendió un nuevo camino.. a pesar de sentir un gran dolor sentía como si un gran peso de encima hubiera desaparecido.. claro su corazón ahora esta en paz .. no había mas odio que albergar y eso lo aliviaba.. mientras tanto Inuyasha y Kagome se encargaron del grupo, que aun yacía inconsciente pero para su sorpresa las heridas habían desaparecido..

M: (sintiendo la suave arena en su rostro junto con los cálidos rayos de sol que anunciaban el medio día)… Sango.. donde esta.. San.. go (levantándose.. extrañado por la calma)..

K: monje Miroku!... ya despertó.. como se siente?

M: Sango.. donde esta Sango?..

K: Sango y los demás se encuentran bien.. pero.. (Kagome vio como Miroku se dirigió hacia Sango.. se sorprendió al ver la mirada triste del monje pues aun estaba aturdido y no entendía nada)… monje Miroku.. (se sentó junto a él).. Sango esta bien.. ella solo esta durmiendo..

Miroku se dirigio hacia a Kagome.. y la abraza..

M: prometame.. que no esta mintiendo srita. Kagome.. pues sus palabras me hacen muy feliz de saber que Sango esta viva..

I: Miroku!.. nada más bajas esa mano y yo me encargo de cortártela..

Inuyasha se había percatado que Miroku estaba a punto de hacer una travesurilla…

M: (con una gran gota detrás de la cabeza)… este.. que mal pensado eres Inuyasha.. veo que no confías en mí.. después de tanto tiempo.. srita. Kagome.. por favor no piense mal de mí!..

K: (suspiro)… usted nunca aprenderá!... -.-

Miroku le sonrió… en eso Sango se despertaba..

S: .. veo que todos están bien.. (sentándose)

M: Sango!.. (la abraza tiernamente.. Sango se sorprende de la reacción del monje ).. estoy tan feliz de ver que estas bien.. tuve tanto miedo al sentirte que te ibas de..

S: de donde.. me iba su excelencia?..

M: de mí.. Sango (tomando con delicadeza el rostro de ella).. prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar.. no soporto la idea de que algún día tu me dejaras, sin poder hacer yo nada..

Sango lo miraba fijamente a su pervertido monje.. y sin más se acerco hacia él hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos milímetros.. al sentirse tan cerca.. se besaron..

K: (algo apenada se levanto y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha.. quien traía en brazos a su pequeño) Inuyasha..

I: mmm

K: (abrazándolo, quedado como jamón de sándwich Inu Yusha).. te amo..

Así nuestro romántico grupo se dirigió hacia la aldea.. durante el recorrido trataron de no recordar aquella noche fatal.. pero era imposible pues llevaban con ellos el cuerpo de Rin.. pareciera que dormía, teniendo los mas dulces sueños..

S: aun no lo puedo creer..

K: si.. lo se, es difícil entender el inmenso amor que puede existir en el corazón de un niño..

M: la valentía no va peleada con la inocencia.. ojala que siempre perdurara en nosotros la inocencia.. la cual mantiene al corazón sin pena alguna..

Sango cuchicheando con Kagome…

S: .. por que lo dirá..

K: -.- .. yo creo que su conciencia no puede más…

Y soltaron la carcajada…

Inuyasha quien llevaba a su pequeño.. solo los veía.. a pesar de ver tan felices a sus amigos.. él no se sentía así.. sentía mucha pena por la pequeña Rin.. pero sobretodo entendía lo que su hermano estaba pasando.. la soledad no es buena compañía, ni para un moustro..

I: (( Sesshomaru.. a pesar de que no me culpas.. yo se que soy causa de tu tristeza.. nadie lo noto.. pero yo llevo tu sangre y se que tu tristeza era profunda.. lo entiendo por que ahora soy padre.. y ese dolor no tiene nombre..))

Shippo saltándole al hombro a Inuyasha..

SH: lo ven!.. esta bien es solo que sigue igual de atarantado que siempre!

Inuyasha le dio tremendo coscorrón.. que las pirámides se quedaban cortas ante tremendo chichón..

SH: Kagome!... Inuyasha me pego! Buuuua!

K: Inuyasha!

I: oye.. espera que traigo al niño!...

Miroku se acerco a él y le quita al niño de sus brazos..

M: . ahora ya no!...

Inuyasha se queda muy sorprendido..

I: Kagome.. por fav…!

K: ABAJO!

I: Kagome!.. por que?.. (impactado en el piso)

Así nuestro grupo emprendió camino hacia la aldea.. al llegar a esta se sorprendieron al ver que estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.. las cabañas estaban en pie, los aldeanos hacían sus actividades cotidianas, reían, se respiraba un ambiente de alegría y paz.. y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede..

Todos se sentían felices, que todo estuviera igual.. como si nada hubiera pasado y que todo lo que habían vivido tan solo fue una pesadilla.. así lo empezaron a sentir, excepto Inuyasha.. quien se sentía muy triste.. aunque no lo externaba pues no quería preocupar a Kagome y a sus amigos..

K: anciana Kaede!...

SH: ya llegamos!..

AK: chicos!.. por que tardaron tanto?.. los esperaba para ayer en la noche..

M: tal parece que no recuerdan nada..

S: es mejor no mencionarles nada..

K: si.. es mejor..

I: que fácil es para los humanos olvidar.. (se dirigió hacia otro lado)

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el comentario.. tal parecía que Inuyasha aun resentía la muerte de Rin..

AK: a dónde fue Inuyasha?..

K: no se preocupe anciana Kaede.. ya lo conoce.. a veces quiere estar solo.. eso es todo..

AK: pero se veía muy acongojado..

M: yo creo que solo es cansancio..

SH: lo más seguro, que el muy flojo, se fue a dormir a una rama por ahí..

AK: si creo que si… pero entren a la cabaña.. hace mucho sol y le puede hacer daño a Inu Yusha..

K: Sango.. toma al niño.. necesito.. ir.. al baño.. no me tardo!

Sango en pensamientos: (( Kagome eres muy mala para mentir.. yo se que vas a ir a buscar a Inuyasha)): claro.. (carga a Inu Yusha, quién estaba muy sonriente pues le daba mucha risa cada vez que Sango le pegaba a Miroku)..

Kagome salió en dirección a Inuyasha… por fin lo encontró sentado en su lugar favorito.. el árbol sagrado..

K: Inuyasha!

I: Kagome!.. que haces aquí.. deberías estar descansando en la cabaña..

K: no podría..

I: por que no?...

K: no puedo estar tranquila.. sabiendo que algo te esta pasa.. anda baja.. (Inuyasha se encontraba trepado en una de las ramas)..

I: Kagome.. quiero estar solo..

K: estas tan acostumbrado a la soledad.. que intentas arreglar todo por tu cuenta.. pero el mundo no funciona así.. mucho menos cuando hay alguien que te da su apoyo incondicional, se preocupa por ti, y sobretodo te ama..

Inuyasha bajo de la rama y se paro frente a Kagome..

I: Kagome.. y se puede amar a un asesino?..

K: que dices?..

I: .. mis manos son las culpables que corriera sangre inocente.. y eso no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.. (lo decía mientras le pegaba al árbol con uno se sus puños)

Kagome se quedo tácita, pues a pesar de haber acabado con su principal enemigo.. Inuyasha se sentía derrotado..

Kagome se acerco hacia él.. y le tomo la mano con la cual había golpeado al árbol.. y poniéndosela en su corazón..

K: no dejes que el dolor te mienta.. no cometas el mismo error que yo..

I: a que te refieres?

K: cierra las ojos!...

Inuyasha hace lo que Kagome le pide.. después de un rato, en que los dos se mantuvieron en silencio..

K: escuchas a tu corazón?

I: (aun con los ojos cerrados y su mano y la de Kagome en su pecho)… sí..

K: que te dice?..

I: que debo perdonar..

K: a quien debes perdonar?

I: a mí..

Kagome sintio como un escalofrió se apoderaba de su cuerpo.. al escuchar esas palabras de Inuyasha.. no entendía por que debía perdonarse si.. él no había hecho nada malo..

K: mirame a los ojos!... por que te debes perdonar?..

I: (suspiro).. por que las personas que quiero.. han sufrido y sufrieron por mi culpa.. (Inuyasha sentía unas ganas enormes de llorar).. Kagome es mejor que regreses a la cabaña..

K: Inuyasha (extendiéndole la mano).. me voy solo si vienes conmigo…

I: Kagome.. por favor dejame solo.. necesito estar solo..

K: realmente quieres estar solo?.. eso es lo que deseas?..

I:.. siempre he estado solo.. hasta que llegaste, la soledad era mi compañera.. Kagome (casi sin aguantar las lágrimas).. ve con Inu Yusha..

K: (se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente).. Llorar limpia el alma.. yo estoy aquí para consolarte..

Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome y posando su rostro sobre su hombro rompió en llanto.. este llanto era distinto.. era un llanto de dolor, un llanto resultado de burlas y de rechazos, un llanto de impotencia.. después de todo Kagome se abstuvo de preguntar, al fin y al cabo el corazón de las personas era un mar inmenso de emociones que algunas veces no convenía indagar.. lo que si quedaba muy claro es que ella debía borrar aquellos recuerdos amargos.. juntos regresaron a la cabaña..

Mientras tanto con el grupo..

S: Shippo.. has visto a su excelencia?

SH: mmm.. lo mas seguro es que este con las aldeanas pidiéndoles tener un hijo..

Sango con una vena resaltada en la cabeza…

S: ay ese pervertido me las va pagar.. si anda haciendo eso..

Miroku no estaba muy lejos de ahí..

M: muy bien bellas aldeanas.. cual de ustedes quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?

S: EXCELENCIA!

M: ay ya se me apareció el chahuiscle!... Sanguito.. no seas mal pensada yo solo estaba preguntándoles si no había espíritus malignos en sus hogares.. y es que un monje debe de hacer lo que le corresponde..

S: si como no… excelencia.. cuando será el día que deje de andar pervirtiendo a las aldeanas.. (se lo llevaba a la cabaña jalándolo de la oreja)

M: ay Sanguito.. no me jales de la oreja.. que me duele.. por favor.. se buena conmigo.. ay!

S: no sea chillón su excelencia..

En la cabaña se habían quedado solos Inu yusha y Shippo..

SH: ay.. nunca entenderé a los adultos.. Inu Yusha.. nunca crezcas… es mas bonito ser niño.. tenlo por seguro..

Inu Yusha se le quedaba viendo fijamente.. y le sonreía…

I: espero Shippo que no le estes enseñando tonterías a mi hijo!

SH: le enseño mas cosas yo que tu..

I: que dices?

K: chicos por favor.. no se peleen.. además este niño necesita un buen baño.. Inuyasha no vienes?..

Inuyasha todo sonrojado..

SH: por que te sonrojas.. si Kagome es tu mujer!

I: ay.. ahora si enano.. ya me hiciste enojar..

S: por que tanto alboroto?

K: Inuyasha se esta peleando con Shippo..

M: y ahora por que? (sobandose la oreja)

K: Inuyasha se sonrojo por que lo invite a bañarse conmigo y el niño y Shippo se burlo de él..

M: Sanguito hagamos lo mismo.. bañémonos todos juntos..

S: ay pero usted no aprende.. excelencia no ande de pervertido con Kagome si no se las va ver negras con Inuyasha..

I: ay enano suéltame!...

Kagome jalo de las orejas a Inuyasha…

K: quieras o no tu también vas a tomar un baño!..

I: pe.. per..pero Kagome.. yo..

M: Sango deberíamos hacer lo mismo..

S: tiene razón su excelencia.. Shippo.. vamos a bañarnos!..

M: (con una gran gota anime).. por que siempre a mí..

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a un lago de agua termales..

K: muy bien.. (se hinca para desvestir al pequeño Inu Yusha).. ay alguien hizo popis!..Inuyasha por favor entierra el pañal..

I: (tapándose la nariz.. y poniéndose de un color verde).. ay.. pues que come.. cada vez es mas tóxico.. y por que yo soy el que tiene que hacer este trabajo?..

Al regresar Inuyasha, Kagome estaba desvistiéndose..

K: no se por que te sonrojas.. (tomo al niño y se metió)

I: Kagome.. pues no todos los días veo a una mujer desnuda..

K: NO TE VAS A BAÑAR!

I: (después de escuchar a Kagome opto por desvestirse y meterse al agua).. ah esta bien!.. que bien se siente el agua..

K: oye Inuyasha.. por que crees que Sesshomaru no quiso venir con nosotros?..

I: no lo se..

K: Inuyasha..

I: mmmm..

K: ahora que hemos completado la perla.. aun sigues deseando convertirte en un moustro legendario?

I: .. no lo he pensado todavía..

Kagome acercandose a él.. y al sentir Inuyasha cerca de Kagome..abrió los ojos enfrente de él estaba ella parada con cara de enojada

K: a que te refieres que no lo has pensado?

I: (mas rojo que un tomate.. pues las poderosas razones de Kagome estaban en frente de él) Kagome por favor siéntate.. alguien te puede ver.. (bastante nervioso se lo dijo)

En eso llega alguien..

M: Inuyasha solo que..ria.. (sorprendido al ver a Kagome)

K: ahhh!.. Monje Miroku…(sentándose casi encima de Inuyasha.. este al sentirla tan cerquita se puso bastante nervioso)..

I: (Inuyasha levantadose).. MI RO KU!... que crees que estas haciendo?.. como te atreves?..

M: (todo sonrojado y de todos lo colores).. mejor me voy!... (Inuyasha ya le había lanzado varías piedras.. mientras Miroku salía corriendo.. muy exhausto llega al lugar donde esta Sango, quién ya estaba vestida junto con Shippo, pero no se dio cuenta puesto que iba muy apurado)… por un momento disfrute el paraíso.. vaya que es linda Kagome… ahora entiendo por que Inuyasha.. aunque ahora entiendo por que el paraíso va de la mano del infierno.. ay por que tenia que verlo desnudo a él u.u.. eso le hubiera tocado a Sango..

Sintió como un boomerang le pegaba en la cabeza..

S: que me tenía que tocar de ver?.. su excelencia!

M: ay.. este no ha sido mi día! (con un gran chichón)

SH: tu te lo buscas Miroku!

S: excelencia!.. yo le advertí que no se metiera con Kagome.. ahora no lo voy a defender.. pervertido!

Después de esta ajetreada tarde el grupo se encontraba cenando y como era costumbre. Shippo e Inuyasha se encontraban peleando por el último bocadillo..

I: ay!.. suéltalo chaparro!.. ese me toca a mí.. soy más grande que tú…

SH: si pero yo estoy todavía chiquito.. y lo necesito para mi desarrollo.. perro tonto..

M: ya por favor no se peleen!..

I: Miroku tu ni me hables.. que aun estoy enojado contigo..

M: (suspiro y habla en susurro).. y yo aun estoy impresionado.. quizá no pueda dormir esta noche!.. ay! Por que tenía que verlo.. -.-

K: muy bien.. ya basta de pleitos.. es hora de dormir.. Inu Yusha ya esta dormido y si lo despiertan se las van a ver conmigo!.. entendieron ustedes dos! (dirigía una mirada malévola a Shippo e Inuyasha que andaban mordiéndose)

SH y I: si.. pero no te enojes!

Después de la tormenta vino la calma, Sango se encontraba dormida junto a Kirara, al lado de ella sentado estaba Miroku, del otro lado estaba Kagome en medio de Inu Yusha y Shippo y a lado de Inu Yusha sentado estaba dormido Inuyasha.. pero una presencia lo desperto.. ese olor era muy conocido para él.. se levantó y salió de la cabaña.. y se encamino hacia el pozo.. se detuvo:

I: hasta que por fin tomaste una decisión.. sabía que no tardarías!

Se acercó lentamente a Inuyasha..

I: por que tardaste tanto?...

SE: aun estoy a tiempo.. en dónde se encuentra?

I: (suspiro).. sígueme!

Se adentraron en la profundidad del bosque, cerca se encontraba un lago, los destellos de la luna daban a la atmósfera un toque apacible, el viento era suave con el rostro de ambos hermanos, la luna anunciaba pronto su cambio a nueva.. debajo de un hermoso sakura se encontraban una tumba adornada con unas lindas flores rosas, al lado se encontraba el pequeño ángel al cual buscaban.. un ángel que pareciera que dormía..

I: aquí es.. mejor me voy..

SE: crees que la haya cuidado bien?..

I: a que te refieres?

SE: no importa..

I: esta bien.. regresare a la aldea con los demás..

SE: espera.. no te vayas.. (acercándose al pequeño ángel).. Rin.. ya estoy aquí!

Sesshoumaru desfundo a colmillo sagrado, y posándola sobre Rin, abanico deshaciéndose de esos demonios que la rodeaban, pero..

SE: (atónito).. pero que?

I: Sesshoumaru.. que pasa?.. por que no despierta..

SE: (agachando la mirada)

I: lo sabía.. tardaste demasiado!.. por tu maldita cobardía.. Rin falleció.. y el maldito asesino de ella fui yo.. eso querías convertirme en el asesino de una inocente!.. CONTESTA!

SE: CALLATE!.. (volvió a intentar.. pero fallo..) no entiendo que esta pasando.. que esta pasando con colmillo sagrado.. no entiendo.. (hincándose junto a Rin, la toma con un brazo y lleva a la pequeña contra su pecho, agachando la mirada..) Rin.. perdóname!

I: (posando su mano en el hombro de Sesshomaru).. no te sientas mal.. el único culpable fui yo.. debes estar contento por que cuidaste de ella cual fuera tu hija.. mi padre ha de estar orgulloso de ti.. ahora debo pagar las consecuencias..

En eso una pequeña luz, casi una chispa, bajo del cielo, al posarse en la tumba, un hermoso ángel apareció frente a ellos, en eso el silencio fue roto por una risa, una risa que solo Sesshomaru podía reconocer.. esa era Rin.. la mujer llevaba de la mano a Rin..

IZ: pequeña.. estas segura de regresar?

R: si.. debo regresar por que aún falta por sanar su corazón..

IZ: (sonriendo).. esta bien.. pequeña.. prometeme que cuidaras mucho de él..

R: se lo prometo.. ahora debo regresar..

Rin abrió lentamente sus ojitos.. y al sentir a Sesshomaru junto a ella.. lo abrazo..

R: señor Sesshomaru.. sabía que vendría por mí.. Rin confía en usted..

Inuyasha estaba boquiabierto ante lo que veía.. la mujer que había cuidado de Rin.. era su madre..

IZ: hijo.. Inuyasha.. cuida de la pequeña.. prométemelo..

I: pe.. ma.. mmá.. mamá!

IZ: estoy orgullosa de ti.. (se desvaneció con el viento y el titilar del reflejo en el lago)

I: (sonriendo).. yo siempre lo estuve de ti..

R: Inuyasha.. ella es muy linda.. ella quiere que.. (aun estaba en brazos de Sesshomaru y acercándose a Inuyasha lo abrazo y a través de la voz de Rin, Izayoi hablo: el sacrificio es tu insignia y el amor tu destino.. una nueva vida esta por comenzar.. nunca pierdas el camino.. ahora que en padre te has convertido.. te amo hijo mió!..)

Inuyasha tomo entre sus brazos a Rin y junto a Sesshomaru emprendieron camino a la aldea..

SE: y ya pensaste en cual va ser tu decisión?

I: si ya he tomado una decisión.. pero..

SE: temes hacerle daño a personas que quieres?

I: si.. pero no lo dudo puesto que es lo que siempre he deseado.. y tu que piensas hacer?

SE: buscar mi destino.. (toma a Rin, quién iba dormida).. oye.. promete que nadie te va matar antes que yo..

I: (sonriendo).. keh!.. eso lo veremos..

Ambos hermanos emprendieron su camino, aunque fuera por rumbos distintos ambos buscaban lo mismo.. ahora se sentían felices pues el rencor de ambos había desaparecido.. su destino era lo que se debía buscar..

Inuyasha se encontraba fuera de la cabaña, en donde sus amigos y su familia dormía placidamente, miro hacia el cielo.. las estrellas y la luna anunciaban su cambio..

I: mañana es primero de mes.. es noche de luna nueva.. también mañana todo cambiara..

Entro a la cabaña, y se acostó junto a Kagome, bueno en medio estaba el pequeño Inu Yusha.. acaricio el rostro de Kagome..

I: (( en pensamientos: Kagome.. he tomado una decisión.. pero.. aceptarás el cambio?))

Inuyasha se queda profundamente dormido abrazando a Kagome y a su pequeño..

Todo de repente se habia enegrecido.. solo unas pequeñas luces se veian titilar a lo lejos, pero cada vez era mas tenue su luz, se acerco las manos a sus ojos para frotarlos, pues era demasiado oscuro

I: pero.. que esta pasando?.. por que esta todo tan oscuro?..

A lo lejos escucho una voz, que le era conocida, mas el momento no lo era pues era muy difícil tener memoria del mismo..

(X): tienes que apurarte.. anda.. antes de que él venga..

IZ: (con respiración agitada).. duele demasiado.. no puedo…

(X): su corneta a sonado.. eso indica que en menos que esta cerca del palacio.. anda tienes que salvar este bebé..

IZ: Chiaki tienes que ir por él.. esta noche estan negra que tengo miedo.. por favor apresurate…

CH: no voy a dejarte… él va matarlo.. tienes que apresurarte..

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.. él retumbar hacian que el piso de madera crujiera como hojas secas.. de pronto una luz en medio de esa oscuridad brillo.. Inuyasha se acerco a esa luz.. al estar en ella sintio una profunda tranquilidad.. al abrir los ojos noto que se encontraba en medio de unos brazos calidos y aun podia escuchar el hipnotizante arrullo del bombeo del corazon.. en eso una voz gruesa interrumpio esa paz..

(X): Inuyasha..

I: si.. quien eres?..

(X): eso es lo que menos importa ahora.. respondeme con toda sinceridad.. aun deseas ser completamente humano?...

I: si..

(x): no entiendo por que.. si eres fuerte y además eres reconocido como el ser hibrido mas poderoso de todos.. los demás moustros demostraran su respeto incluso tu hermano.. pues has demostrado un equilibrio perfecto entre el bien y el mal.. no entiendo por que quieres ser humano..

I: por que de esa forma las personas que he amado y amo no sufriran.. ademas tengo miedo de lastimarlas cuando adquiera mi verdadera forma.. tengo miedo de perder el control..

(x): yo tengo el poder de cambiar toda tu esencia en humano.. pero debes saber que si lo hago pueden desaparecer personas que amas.. pues tu decisión repercutirá en los demas..por ejemplo tu hermano podria desaparecer.. pues solo los humanos habitaran el mundo.. aun asi deseas ser humano?

I: si hubiera nacido humano.. mi madre no hubiera sufrido y quiza mi padre no hubiera muerto el día que nací.. y yo podría haber gozado de una familia.. y lo que mas deseo en este mundo es que mi hijo tenga lo que a mi me falto.. el cariño, compresión, la calidez de un hogar, la seguridad de tener a sus padres a su lado.. quiero que crezca fuerte, pero a base de amor y no de miedo, de la incertidumbre, ni los rechazos, deseo que sea feliz..

(X): el destino de tus padres es totalmente independiente de ti.. tu padre antes de ir a salvar a tu madre y a ti.. se encontraba fatalmente herido, el sufrimiento de tu madre venia marcado en su camino pues no fuiste un hijo legitimo, entiende que tu representas la balanza que equilibra el bien y el mal, antes de que nacieras, Sesshomaru habia terminado con el bien, entonces naciste tu para parar la maldad de su corazón..

I: Y POR ESO DEBO AGRADECER QUE SUFRI TODA MI VIDA.. DEBO AGRADECER QUE NO TUVE INFANCIA.. ENTIENDE QUE LO HAGO POR MI FAMILIA.. he tomado esta decisión por Kagome, la mujer que amo, deseo mas que nada en este mundo darles lo mejor.. de esa forma siempre estare con ella..

(x): no has entendido nada.. entiende que Inu Yusha NO ES HANYOU.. ES MOUSTRO COMPLETO.. pero percibo que tu amor por ella es mucho mas fuerte y estoy dispuesto a convertirte en humano..

Inuyasha cerro los ojos y sintió un escalofrió.. de pronto un llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos.. dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía el llanto.. Kagome estaba frente a él..

I: Kagome.. por fin vamos a estar juntos eternamente..

Kagome permanecio callada mientras lo miraba fijamente, Inuyasha se acerco a ella y quizo abrazarla pero esta dio un paso atrás..

I: Kagome que te pasa?

(X): lo que le pasa es que ella ya no esta contigo.. solo vive en tus recuerdos..

I: no digas estupideces.. claro que ella esta conmigo.. y con mi hijo..

(X): Inuyasha.. dime si aun deseas ser humano?..

I: cuantas veces tengo que decirte que sí.. de otra forma mataría a las personas que me importan como es mi familia y mis amigos..

(X): la luna comienza a desvanecerse.. (acercándose a Inuyasha y poniendo la mano izquierda en el corazón de este) muchas veces nuestras decisiones repercuten en lo que mas queremos, cuando son tomadas con el corazón, ya sea positiva o negativamente, prométeme que nunca mas te vas a arrepentir de ello.. pase lo que pase debes ser fuerte..

I: te lo prometo.. solo te pido una cosa.. quien eres?

(X):quien soy es lo que menos importa, lo que importa es que estes conciente de que lo que deseas es que siempre haya anidado en tu corazón esa ilusión..

I: ach! Cuantas veces tendré que repetirte que lo deseo..

(X): cada vez que cumplo un deseo sacrifico parte de mi alma, pero todo lo hago por aquellos seres vivos que un deseo se ha convertido parte del sentido de su vida..

I: (en pensamiento: recordó las palabras de su madre.. el sacrificio es tu insignia y el amor tu destino..) yo.. estaría dispuesto sacrificar…

(X): tonto.. jajajaja.. tu no tienes que sacrificar nada.. el solo hecho de perder tus poderes.. implica un sacrificio.. además alguien mas ya se ha sacrificado por ti..

I: a que te refieres?

(X): no me reconoces?

I: ach!.. no me gustan las adivinanzas.. dime de una vez por todas quien eres?

(X): vaya que si pudiste olvidarme.. fueron las ultimas palabras hacia mí..

Dio un paso hacia Inuyasha y estando mas cerca se descubrió la cara.. Inuyasha no podía dar crédito de lo que veía…

I: Ky.. Kykio… yo pensé que tú..

Ky: jajaja!.. morí.. asi es estoy muerta, mas bien Kykio esta muerta.. pero tu corazón eligió verme con esta apariencia.. y yo que pensé que ya la habías olvidado.. en fin lo que menos importa es todo eso.. es decir no tiene relevancia.. aunque te aseguro que tus recuerdos no van a hacer fácil de borrarse..

I: ella fue muy especial para mí.. nunca he podido dejar de pensar en ella.. pero ahora esta Kagome aquí (llevándose la mano a su corazón).. además Kykio aun esta conmigo pues Kagome son la misma.. aunque Kagome es mas fuerte y valiente que ella.. es una mujer ideal.. ahora entiendo Kykio sacrifico su vida por mi?.. no es asi?

Ky: (sonriendo).. yo no pensaría de esa forma pues de lo contrario estaría equivocado.. el sol esta naciendo.. es hora de que regreses..

Inuyasha despertó mareado y salio corriendo de la cabaña para poder agarrar algo de aire fresco pues sentía que le faltaba el aire..

I: vaya todo fue un sueño.. (el sol había comenzado a despuntar.. sintió una brisa muy fresca y cerrando los ojos.. recordó aquel extraño sueño.. Kykio aun estaba en sus pensamientos)

Regreso a la cabaña, aun dormían..

I: tal parece que todo sigue igual.. (suspiro).. hoy es luna nueva.. otra noche que debo esconderme como topo.. pero que tonterías digo.. no tengo de quien esconderme ese maldito de Naraku ya desapareció para siempre.. (sonrio)

Acercandose a Kagome, le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero para su sorpresa Kagome había…

I: Kagome! que te pasa?.. (la levanto y zarandeandola)

S: Oye que te pasa? Inuyasha.. vaya forma de despertarme!

I: pero tu no eres Kagome.. Sango donde esta Kagome?

S: NO SE!

I: Kagome!.. y donde esta mi hijo.. Inu Yusha!..

M; que pasa?.. por que tanto alboroto.. por favor duérmanse otro rato.. es muy temprano.. que ayer las bellas aldeanas me desvelaron con sus bellos bailes!

S: ay su excelencia! (golpeándolo con el puño) cuando dejara de ser pervertido.. no ve que sus "hazañas" nos causan muchos problemas luego con los aldeanos!

I: monje flojo además de pervertido.. en donde esta Kagome e Inu Yusha?

M: que se yo.. me acaban de despertar.. debe de andar por ahí..

En eso entra a la cabaña la anciana Kaede con el pequeño Inu en brazos..

I: anciana Kaede!.. (acercándose para tomar en brazos al pequeño que iba dormido).. usted sabe en donde se encuentra Kagome?

AK: Inuyasha es mejor que vengas conmigo..

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y la anciana Kaede se encaminaron con rumbo al pozo que transportaba a Kagome hacia la época actual y viceversa, ahí encontraron una espantosa escena..

El pozo había desaparecido, en su lugar el retoño de un hermoso sakura comenzaba a brotar..

M: pe..pero aquí se encontraba el pozo que traía a la señorita Kagome..

I: anciana Kaede.. es esto una broma o que?

AK: desde cuando soy bromista!..

S: ancianda Kaede.. quien destruyo el pozo?

AK: (ay no entienden nada :pensamiento).. nadie destruyo el pozo..

I: entonces.. no entiendo.. es mas el pozo no me importa.. yo solo quiero saber en donde se encuentra Kagome!

AK: Inuyasha yo solo encontré a Inu Yusha durmiendo al lado de este brote de sakura.. eso fue todo.. la verdad no se en donde se encuentra Kagome..

S: anciana quiere decir que Kagome desapareció..

M: estas en lo correcto Sango.. la señorita Kagome quizá regreso a su época.. pero sin el pozo no podrá regresar..

I: TONTOS.. Kagome no pudo haber regresado a su época sin haberme avisado.. además yo estuve cuidándola toda la noche..

AK: Inuyasha.. estuviste dos días inconsciente.. ella estuvo a tu lado.. pero.. ha desaparecido..

I: (sorprendido).. como.. inconsciente.. no entiendo nada.. por favor no me confundan!

S:no si ya decia yo que los "abajo" tarde o temprano traerían sus consecuencias.. he aquí una prueba de ello..

M: Inuyasha por alguna extraña razón estuviste dormido por dos días.. la señorita Kagome quiza en su desesperación fue a buscar alguna cura en su época pero no sabemos la razón por la cual el pozo haya desaparecido..

Inuyasha se arrodillo frente al brote de sakura.. y abrazando a su pequeño se quedo pensativo tratando de buscar una solución.. si Kagome estaba en su época se encontraba atrapada y tenia que hacer algo de inmediato para poder estar con ella.. no quería que de nueva cuenta la familia.. su familia se separara.. a su mente vinieron las palabras de el ente de Kykio.. alguien se ha sacrificado por ti.. no, no podía ser Kagome..

Los demás optaron por dejarlos solos.. la anciana Kaede sabía que Inuyasha intuía que ella sabia toda la verdad.. pero no era el momento adecuado para decirlo.. ya que ahora Inuyasha era humano y debía pasar por varias pruebas antes de saber toda la verdad..

Inuyasha sintiendo la calidez del sol de a medio día, tomo al sakura quiso arrancarlo pero en su mente paso el recuerdo fugaz de la sonrisa de Kagome.

I: Kagome.. en donde estas?

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, los chicos platicaban sobre lo sucedido..

M: por mas que pienso no encuentro algo que pueda concordar para que haya desaparecido el pozo.. además por que salió ese brote de sakura en ese lugar?..

S: yo tampoco puedo dar crédito su excelencia..

SH: y ahora va ser mas difícil ya que Inuyasha es humano!

M: Shippo!.. (todo sorprendido al verlo, pues nadie se había percatado de ningún cambio por la terrible noticia de la desaparición de Kagome) Sango ya viste a Shippo?

S: santo cielos!.. que esta pasando aquí?

SH: (todo asustado).. que pasa?.. que tengo?

M: ahora eres… eres.. un.. un..

SH: (llorando) un que?.. Miroku habla.. Sango! dile que no me asuste!

S: Shippo eres un humano..

SH: (volteándose a ver su colita) y mi colita?.. que pasa mis orejitas.. soy un humano!.. soy un humano!

La anciana Kaede permanecía muy callada ante tanto alboroto..

SH: anciana Kaede.. mire soy un humano!

AK: (levantandose)

M: anciana Kaede.. a donde se dirige?

AK: el mal ha sido derrotado.. por fin miles de personas vivirán con tranquilidad.. una nueva era ha comenzado..

S: anciana Kaede a que se refiere?..

AK: chicos.. (voltea a verlos y sonriendo) ustedes deberían comenzar una nueva vida.. (acercándose a ellos.. toma las manos de ambos y juntándolas).. juntos..

Miroku y Sango se sonrojaron.. y rápido se soltaron de las manos..

M: anciana Kaede.. a que se refiere con que una nueva era ha comenzado..

AK: gracias a Inuyasha.. la historia comienza a escribirse.. los humanos comienzan ahora su historia..

S: pero si siempre hemos tenido historia..

AK: no, Sango, no teníamos historia, ahora podremos escribirla, pues grandes hazañas están por comenzar..

M: pero grandes hazañas siempre se han realizado..

AK: pero no por humanos, de hecho siempre fuimos el grupo mas débil y vulnerable, ahora todos somos iguales.. todos podremos realizar y dejar nuestra huella para mas adelante..

La anciana Kaede salio de la cabaña y se dirigió rumbo a la tumba de su hermana Kykio, al llegar se sorprendió pues por primera vez sintió una calma en ese lugar, la tierra se encontraba intacta y bellas flores blancas crecieron alrededor de la misma.. por fin su hermana se había librado de su sed de venganza, se encontraba descansando en paz eterna..

AK: hermana.. gracias a ti este mundo se ha librado de la sed de muerte y sangre de moustros y seres que habían perdido su esencia humana.. seres malignos que solo se dedicaban en probar su poder con humanos, personas que dejaron atrás a sus familias, sueños, ilusiones por proteger a quienes amaban.. ahora esas personas gozan la misma paz que tu, mi querida hermana, (arrodillándose frente a la tumba) duerme, duerme tranquila.. ya todo paso..

En la cabaña…

M: Sango tu crees que ya no volvamos a ver a la señorita Kagome?

S: por mas que lo pienso.. y trato de imaginar que tan solo esto es una pesadilla.. creo que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y lo mas lógico es que Kagome regresará a donde pertenece..

SH: creo que tienes razón Sango (se le acerco y la abrazo)

Inuyasha en esos momentos entraba a la cabaña..

I: ya averiguaron algo acerca de Kagome?

M: Inuyasha.. lo único que podría decirte es que la señorita Kagome se encuentra en donde pertenece..

S: su excelencia!..

M: Sango.. por mas que nos duela debemos aceptar la realidad.. como dice la anciana Kaede debemos de empezar de cero.. una nueva vida nos espera..

I: (le da tremendo golpe a Miroku).. como te atreves a decirme eso.. hablas como si nada hubiera pasado.. como si Kagome no importara..

M: Inuyasha.. no puedes vivir de los recuerdos.. ya k no son buenos y las culpas te agobiarían toda la vida.. y no puedes.. ya que tienes a una personita que cuidar, educar y ver crecer..

SH: pues a mi esto me parece todo muy extraño..

En eso una presencia femenina hace acto de presencia en la cabaña.. todos quedaron atónitos al ver de quien se trataba..

Inuyasha mirando fijamente aquella mujer, contemplo por unos instantes aquella belleza que hacia tiempo había perdido, cerrando sus puños le dio la espalda, los demás estaban atónitos sobretodo por la reacción de Inuyasha..

I: y yo que pense que no volvería a verte de nuevo.. que haces aquí?.. Kykiou..

(X):.. no soy Kikyou.. Inuyasha no te acuerdas que tu deseaste verme con esta forma..

M: Inuyasha quien es esta mujer?..

SH: si no eres Kykiou entonces quien eres?..

S: no si ya decía yo que esos días de inconciencia no era nada bueno.. hasta en los pensamientos son infieles (le da tremendo coscorrón a Miroku)

M: ay Sanguito por que me pegas?..

S: por que de seguro estaba pensando algo pervertido!

I: anda responde.. dinos quien eres y que quieres?

La mujer acercándose al pequeño Inu Yusha, quién se encontraba sentado a un lado de Sango, lo tomo entre sus brazos pero rápidamente Sango se lo arrebato..

(X): no se alteren por favor que no vengo a hacerles ningún daño.. al contrario quiero ayudarte Inuyasha..

I: pues no necesito tu ayuda..

(X): que rápido se te olvida todo lo que hice por ti.. pero no importa es lógico que te encuentres enojado y sientas frustración y desesperación por la desaparición de Kagome.. yo te lo advertí..

I: (levantadose.. pues ya se estaba hartando de escuchar aquella mujer)..

(X): No te vayas Inuyasha.. esta bien me presentare.. me llamo Hanasachi Shindou.. y pueden llamarme Hana..

SH: Y que es lo que quieres Hana?

H: mi misión es sanar el corazón de Inuyasha..

I: pues tu misión es inútil.. es mejor que regreses a tu lugar.. (salio de la cabaña)

M: Hana.. dices que tu misión es sanar el corazón de Inuyasha.. digamos que esa fue la misión de la señorita Kagome.. eso quiere decir que deseas conquistar a Inuyasha?

H: no.. yo no me puedo enamorar de mi protegido..

S: a que te refieres con tu protegido?

H: aunque lo explicara nunca lo entenderían.. como ven ahora Inuyasha es mucho mas vulnerable.. aunque ya han desaparecido moustros y seres sobrenaturales.. él debe de pasar por los retos más difíciles de vivir por los seres humanos..

M: Hana.. debo advertirte que Inuyasha no va descansar hasta encontrar a Kagome.. es muy persistente.. además tampoco te será fácil conseguir su confianza y mucho menos con tu gran parecido con Kykiou..

H: (sonriendo).. yo ya entre en sus pensamientos.. y no creo tardar en entrar en su corazón.. (se levanto y salio de la cabaña)

S: que mujer tan extraña.. (sintiendo un gran escalofrió).. la verdad no me da buena espina..

SH: pero yo me voy a encargar que Inuyasha nunca olvide a Kagome..

M: Shipo.. un gran amor como el que siente Inuyasha por Kagome va ser muy difícil que la olvide.. aunque acordémonos que Inuyasha siempre se doblegaba al encontrarse con Kykiou..

S: ay si.. mi amiga como sufría.. no debemos dejar que Kagome solo pase a hacer tan solo un recuerdo..

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado bajo el árbol sagrado.. cuando alguien se para al lado de él..

AK: veo que ya esta aquí?.. y también intuyo que el encuentro no fue bueno..

I: anciana Kaede.. yo se que usted sabe que paso con Kagome.. por que no me lo dice de una vez por todas.. ya me canse de sus tontos juegos..

AK: no son juegos.. Inuyasha tu bien sabías que Kagome no era de esta época.. si se quedaba aquí podría morir.. y cambiaria completamente la historia y existencia de su familia..

I: ay anciana tonta.. Kagome dejo a su hijo en esta época.. si no se dio cuenta ya había cambiado la historia de su familia.. y su historia..

AK: lo mas seguro es que Kagome no recuerde nada lo que paso en esta época..

I: quiere decir que Kagome me ha olvidado?

AK: es mejor.. si su destino es estar contigo.. lo estará.. pero en su época.. no en esta..

I: ANCIANA TONTA YA ME TIENE HARTO!

H: Inuyasha.. que modales son para hablarle a si a una persona mayor!

I: no te metas donde no te importa..

H: (se acerco y le dio una bofetada).. no vuelvas a hablarme se esa forma.. de lo contrario nunca sabrás como estar con ella.. ya que soy la única que se como puedes volver a ver a Kagome..

Inuyasha muy enojado regreso a la cabaña..

M: que te pasa Inuyasha?

Inuyasha no le contesto.. tomo las cosas de su niño y al pequeño Inu Yusha..

SH: que haces?.. piensas irte?

I: si.. no tengo nada que hacer aquí.. debo buscar la forma de estar con Kagome..

En ese momento entraron a la cabaña.. Hana y la anciana Kaede…

H: huir no te va ayudar a encontrar a Kagome..

I: no estoy huyendo.. simplemente no quiero estar mas en este lugar..

H: esta bien.. vete tu pero al niño déjalo.. no tiene por que sufrir de fríos solo por tus caprichos..

I: Insolente como te atreves a decirme eso.. recuerda que este niño es mi hijo.. y a donde yo vaya él también ira.. lo entiendes!

H: no me convences.. este niño.. (arrebatándoselo de los brazos) se queda!

M: creo que Inuyasha no va poder olvidar tan fácil a Kagome (le dice a Sango en susurro)

S: creo que tiene razón su excelencia

I: dame a mi hijo.. (cargando al pequeño, el cual se aferro a su papá, pues estaba bastante asustado).. anciana Kaede desde ahora no voy a vivir aquí.. me voy..

S: Inuyasha.. espera!

I: que pasa Sango?

S: prométenos que cualquier decisión que tomes no los harás saber.. además (acercándose a él).. no olvides que somos tus amigos y estamos aquí para apoyarte.. y cuidar del pequeño..

I: gracias amigos!

Inuyasha salio de la cabaña con su pequeño en brazos, estaba decidido no regresar a la cabaña pues esa mujer le iba causar muchos problemas..

I: para que me hago el tonto me salí de esa cabaña, por que no quiero volver a enamorarme de Kykio, aunque diga que no es ella, tiene la misma apariencia, aunque en carácter es igual a Kagome.. pero tengo miedo de olvidarla.. mas ahora que me va ser difícil estar con ella.. aunque por alguna razón decidiste dejar a nuestro pequeño conmigo, tengo la esperanza de que volverás.. y por fin podremos continuar nuestro camino juntos..

(-): que tanto rezas?

I: (voltea asustado).. Se.. Seshoumaru yo pensé que tu.. por ser.. moustro.. habías..

SE: -.- tan tonto como siempre.. es bueno que nunca cambies..

I: keh!..

SE: no es muy tarde para pasear al pequeño Inu Yusha.. hace frió..

I: lo se.. pero es que no tengo donde dormir.. esta tarde tuve una discusión la anciana y decidí salirme de la cabaña.. antes no me importaba el clima.. pero ahora con esta nueva apariencia.. me estoy helando..

SE: que harías sin mi?.. anda ven conmigo..

I: ya he hecho muchas cosas sin ti..

Llegaron a una pequeña casa.. que el mismo Sesshomaru había construido, pues el invierno se avecinaba y tenía que resguardar del frío a la pequeña Rin y ahora él también pues su apariencia humana lo obligaba..

SE: no es grande pero al menos no pasaremos frío.. como me molesta esta nueva apariencia!.. a ti no?

I: .. la verdad si.. me parece aburrida ya que no puedo hacer muchas cosas.. y además de que sufro mas cosas..

SE: y se puede saber en donde esta tu mujer?.. ya se me hacia raro que nadie estuviera gritando..

I: no se.. pareciera que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.. no se nada de ella.. esta tarde el pozo que conectaba nuestras épocas desapareció.. y también apareció una mujer idéntica a Kykiou..

Mientras en la cabaña..

AK: asi que esa es tu misión?

H: asi es.. pero por lo que veo va ser mas difícil.. de lo que creí

M: señorita yo se lo advertí.. para Inuyasha es muy difícil aceptar que la señorita Kagome ha desaparecido y para colmo digamos que Kykiou, aunque sabemos que no lo eres, ha llegado para ocupar el lugar de la señorita Kagome..

H: pero yo no tengo la culpa de tener esta apariencia, él eligió verme así.. creo que lo mejor sera ir a buscarlo antes de cometa alguna tontería…

SH: vaya que lo conoces bien.. cualquiera sabe que Inuyasha siempre comete tonterías!

S: Shipo!..

M: Hana antes de que te vayas.. hay algo que quisiera saber..

H: Su Excelencia.. no soy chica fácil.. asi que no se le ocurra tocarme las pompis..

Sango le da tremendo coscorrón a Miroku..

M: ay!.. eso no quería saber..

H: recuerden que puedo leer sus pensamientos!

S: monje pervertido.. cuando dejara de andar de calenturiento su excelencia!

Hana sale de la cabaña..

SH: anciana Kaede.. aun no entiendo como Hana va ayudar a Inuyasha a reencontrarse con Kagome.. la verdad no me da buena espina..

AK: ella es la conexión especial.. solo ella podrá ayudar a que Kagome regrese..

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en la cabaña cuando de pronto escucharon que alguien se acercaba..

H: sabía que te encontraría aquí?.. ay! Inuyasha eres tan predecible..

I: QUE HACES AQUÍ?..

H: (se acerca a él y lo abofetea).. cuantas veces te he dicho que no me hables de esa forma.. solo vine por que no puedo separarme de ti.. es una orden que debo seguir..

SE: ay hermanito!.. aquí tienes a Kagome al cuadrado.. que suerte tienes..

I: callate!.. (volteo viendo muy enojado a Sesshomaru).. y tu.. deja de estarme pegando.. entiende de una vez por todas que no quiero estar contigo.. me molesta tu presencia.. y métete en la cabeza que yo solo amo a una mujer y se llama Kagome!..

H: eso lo se muy bien.. pero recuerda tu.. que sin mi.. no podrás volver a verla.. ya que soy la única que puede.. y sabes que mientras te comportes tan grosero conmigo menos te voy a ayudar..

I: ach!.. ya me tienes harto con tu cantaleta de que eres la conexión.. anda dime que es lo debo de hacer para poder estar otra vez con ella..

H: dime una cosa Inuyasha por que cada vez que me acerco a ti.. tu corazón comienza a latir rápidamente.. será que aun estas enamorado de Kykiou?..

I: (dandole la espalda).. eso no te importa.. además eso es lo que menos importa estos momentos..

H: te equivocas claro que importa.. por que si quieres estar com Kagome.. debes de estar seguro de tus sentimientos.. no pueden existir dos mujeres en tu corazón y pensamiento..

I: sabes que.. con o sin tu ayuda voy a encontrarla y nada ni nadie nos podra separar esta vez..

Hana al verlo tan seguro.. se levanto y salio de la cabaña..

SE: y dime Inuyasha.. aun la quieres?

I: tu tambien..

SE: jajajajajajaja!.. es que desde que yo no podia distiguir tu cara con tu ropa estabas del mismo color..

I: duermete!.. ya veo que el frio ya congelo tu cerebro!

Asi ambos se quedaron dormidos.. al día siguiente el grupo fue buscar a Inuyasha..

M: Inuyasha!..

I: hola chicos.. veo que Hana fue de chismosa..

S: no mas bien tuvimos que salirnos ya que Shipo se la pasa peleando con Hana..

SH: no la aguanto.. nada mas me esta regañando.. Inuyasha podría vivir contigo?

M: digamos que la oferta esta en un 3 por 1..

I: QUE?.. acaso la anciana Kaede los corrio.. o que paso?

S: lo que pasa es que Hana no nos permite hablar de Kagome.. ya que según ella interferimos en sus planes..

I: chicos perdonenme yo soy quien tuvo la culpa..

SH: pero por que?.. claro esta que eres atarantado pero no creo que hay sido tu culpa..

PLAF!

SH: Sango.. pegale.. buua!

S: (suspiro).. no se que haré con ustedes.. siempre se andan metiendo en problemas y luego me usan de escudo protector..

M: y por que dices que es tu culpa?

I: ayer en la noche vino Hana y le aclare que solo Kagome esta en mi corazón.. pero creo que aun soy muy obvio cada vez que..

S: estas cerca de Kykiou..

I: asi es..

S: Inuyasha.. creo que lo más conveniente es que le preguntes como puedes traer de vuelta a Kagome..

I: Sango.. miles de veces le he preguntado.. y solo me da evasivas.. estoy desesperado.. con esta apariencia.. no puedo hacer nada..

H: puedes hacer más de lo que te imaginas!.. solo es cuestion de confianza en si mismo!

S: Hana!

I: se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?.. además de estar esuchando conversaciones ajenas?

H: (sonriendo).. y luego te quejas por que te doy evasivas.. siempre me estas corriendo..

I: pues es que me molesta tu presencia!

H: pues te vas a tener que acostumbrar por que sin mi no tendras a tu querida Kagome de vuelta.. (jalandole el cachete).. entendido!

M y S: (en unisono coro) Chantajista!

I: KEH!.. esta bien.. haz lo que quieras.. siempre y cuando me ayudes a encontrarla!

SH: oye Hana!

H: que quieres?

SH: por que estas tan fea?.. tu crees que asi vas a conquistar a Inuyasha.. si Kagome esta bien bonita..

Hana empezo a jalarle las orejas a Shippo.. y de costumbre este empezo a gritar..

I: oye sueltalo..

H: no escuchaste que me esta insultando..

I: (arrebatándole a Shippo).. que te quede bien claro él unico que puede pegarle soy yo.. además eso no fue un insulto.. mejor tomalo como halago!

Hana enfurecida se marcha del lugar..

SE: vaya tenemos visitas!.. y yo en estas fachas! (sarcastico)

I: yo diria mas bien inquilinos..

SE: QUE?

M: por problemas con la anciana Kaede tuvimos que salir de la cabaña.. y bueno si no es mucho pedir.. podriamos pasar esta noche aquí?..

SE: INUYASHA.. DONDE PIENSAN DORMIR.. A PENAS CUPIMOS LOS CUATRO AYER..

SH: dicen por ahí que todo cabe en un jarrito sabiendolo acomodar..

SE: claro..si acomodo afuera a Inuyasha!

I: QUE?.. por si no te acuerdas yo tengo un niño..

Asi llego la noche.. la verdad la cabaña era muy pequeña.. pero supieron acomodarse.. Inuyasha tuvo que dormir sentado y entre sus piernas acomodo al pequeño Inu Yusha, Sango durmió en medio de Rin y Shippo, Miroku a un lado de Sesshomaru digamos que estaba casi estampado a la pared, ya que Sesshomaru no confiaba en él, temia que se le fuera la mano por ahí con Rin, ya que estaba perdiendo la apariencia de niña.. Cabe aclarar que solo iban a pasar asi una noche.. pero esta petición se alargo a mas de 365 noches.. entre patadas y manotazos compartian el lugar, aunque todas las mañanas amanecia adolorido Sesshomaru pues Shippo siempre dormia encima de él, además de que se movía mucho y lo pateaba..

Durante tres años no supieron nada de Hana, aunque iban a visitar a la anciana Kaede,preguntaban por ella pero lo unico que supo decirles que ella vendría en el tiempo correcto, de lo contrario solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y se fastidiaba de las peleas que tenia con Inuyasha..

AK: hola..

I: anciana aun no tiene noticias de Hana?

AK: no creo que en 24 hrs las tenga.. si no las he tenido en mas de tres años!

M: anda Sango.. no te quedes atrás..

S: para ti es muy facil decirlo.. pues no tienes tres kilos extras que cargar!

AK: Sango cada vez esta mas grande esa pancita.. anda ven deja revisarte para ver como vas..

IY: Tita!.. mia lo que te taje?

AK: que lindas flores.. gracias Inu Yusha!.. Muy bien necesito a todos afuera pues necesito checar a Sango.. incluyendote a ti Miroku..

M: aun estas preocupado por Hana?..

I: no es eso.. es solo que temo que no regrese.. y pierda para siempre a Kagome

SE: Inuyasha.. dile a Shippo.. que no ande espiando a Rin mientras se baña!

SH: yo solo la estaba cuidando! (sonrojado)

I: MIROKU! (golpeandolo en la cabeza) POR QUE ANDAS ACONSEJANDO A SHIPPO..

M: ay!.. si no fui yo.. ademas Shippo esta entrando en la adolescencia.. y es normal que se interese en la belleza femenina..

I: y por eso tiene que andar de pervertido como tu!.. y tu Shippo.. si tienes dudas preguntame a mi.. y no a Miroku!.. entendido!

SH: si Inuyasha!..

Shippo ahora de 12 años de edad, estaba siendo criado por Inuyasha; Rin de 13 años, había perdido la figura infantil y se habia convertido en una bella jovencita, Inu Yusha tenia tres años y medio de edad, era muy travieso, resongon, a cada rato se escondía de Inuyasha y este pobre pasaba muchos sustos por que no lo encontraba, tambien es muy tragón y siempre estaba peleando con Shippo por el ultimo pedazo de la comida; Miroku y Sango estaban esperando a su primer bebé, Sango tenía 7 meses de embarazo; Sesshomaru se la pasaba cuidando a Rin de Shippo..

I: ay alguien ha visto a Inu Yusha?

M: la verdad no.. de tanto golpe algun día voy a perder la vista!

I: Inu Yusha! Donde estas?.. sal de donde estes escondido!..

SE: (suspiro).. ire a buscarlo!

I: yo voy contigo..

Ambos fueron a buscarlo, siguiendo a las pequeñas pisadas llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba el pozo.. al llegar se dieron cuenta que arbol de Sakura había desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba el pozo.. Inu Yusha esta sentado en él.. al escuchar el grito de su papá, cayo en él.. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se acercaron de inmediato.. Inu Yusha había desaparecido.. eso indicaba que quizá Kagome estaba por regresar pero una voz femenina saco a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos..

(X): Inuyasha!

Inuyasha volteo y se quedo frio, estaba mudo.. reacciono hasta que sintio una mano se poso fuertemente en su espalda..

SE: reacciona Idiota!..

I: Ka.. Kagome.. eres tu?

Corrio hacia ella, y la abrazo pero al hacerlo sintio como si estuviera abrazando un muñeco de nieve..

I: Kagome.. por que perdiste tu calor?..

K: Inuyasha.. (su voz era apenas audible)

I: Kagome que te pasa?.. (la abraza fuertemente, pero esta cae en un profundo sueño)

H: jajajajaja!... mira que si eres muy tonto..

I: QUE HACES AQUÍ HANA?..

H: solo vengo por que ya es tiempo..

I: tiempo de que si se puede saber.. ademas en donde has estado?.. desapareciste sin decir nada.. y sobretodo sin ayudarme para encontrar a Kagome..

H: la palabra gratitud no existe en tu vocabulario.. por lo que veo.. en fin.. para que pierdo en estarte explicando tanto..

I: que le hiciste a Kagome?

H: ella esta bien.. lo que estas abrazando es solo el recuerdo que tienes de ella..

Inuyasha miro fijamente a Kagome, era verdad tan solo era una linda muñeca que estaba en sus brazos.. sintio rabia.. pero sabia que debia contenerse pues eso no iba a yudar en nada..

I: me choca que no me expliques!.. no te entiendo! Habla claro por favor!

H: Kagome no esta contigo.. si quieres que regrese debes evitar que se encuentre contigo en el futuro.. de lo contrario la perderas para siempre ya que ustedes son almas gemelas que vienen unidas.. Kagome dejo de ser la chica inocente que conociste ahora es una gran mujer.. aun en sus sueños estas tu y el pequeño de ambos.. pero estan a punto de unirse otra vez.. el corazón de Kagome no debe de latir mas de ocho veces por él.. si no todo lo habras perdido.. absolutamente todo..

I: solo te pido que me regreses a Inu Yusha..

H: no puedo..

SE:COMO QUE NO PUEDES?.. dime con quien piensas con te estas metiendo.. solo te digo una cosa (acercandose a Hana en forma amenzadora, y es que a pesar de haber perdido sus poderes aun su presencia imponia, parte esencial de la personalidad de Sesshomaru).. a ese niño lo quiero de vuelta sano y salvo de lo contrario moriras..

H: no te preocupes va estar de vuelta..

Miroku y Sango llegaron al lugar..

H: y va estar de vuelta en ese ser que viene en camino (señalo a Sango, quien con trabajo caminaba)

AK: Hana..

H: anciana Kaede.. me da gusto volver a verla.. espero no haberle causado molestias..

AK: yo sabia que regresarias el momento exacto..

H: Inuyasha.. es tiempo.. vamonos!

M: Inuyasha a donde van?

I: voy por Kagome.. (había permanecido callado pues aquella linda muñeca que tenia en sus brazos habia desaparecido junto con el viento.. sintio miedo de perder de esa forma todo lo que él tenia, una linda mujer que le había regalado lo mejor en toda su vida, su hijo..) Miroku.. por favor pase lo que pase cuida de Sango.. y de ese pequeño que viene en camino.. por que así sentiré que aun estan ellos conmigo..

De pronto un estruendo se escucho.. el cielo había matizado en rosado.. todos se asustaron por el fenómeno.. Sango sintio una fuerte patada en el vientre..

M: que te pasa Sango?.. te sientes bien..

S: si.. solo que el bebé me pateo.. muy fuerte.. eso es todo..

En un tiempo paralelo al de ellos.. alguien sintio como su corazón salto de alegria..

A: que te sucede Kagome?

K: no es nada Ayumi.. es solo que ese chico.. siento como si ya lo hubiera visto.. (pensamiento: que me pasa.. por que mi corazón late tan rapido.. es lindo pero no era para que me pusiera asi)

A: anda vamonos que vamos a llegar tarde a la clase..

K: tienes razón..

Kagome salio de la cafeteria junto a su amiga Ayumi, ambas se encontraban ya en la universidad, pero Kagome no quito la mirada de aquél chico.. sentía como si ya hubiera vivido algo con él.. por que su corazón no se tranquilizaba.. sentía deseos enormes de ir hacia él.. pero cuando se decidio él chico ya se había.. ido.. su corazón por primera vez latía de amor..

H: Inuyasha.. vamonos.. que ya es tarde..

I: si lo se.. el corazón de Kagome ha comenzado a latir..

Estando frente al pozo.. Hana poso su mano sobre el corazón de Inuyasha pues tenia que estar segura de que realmente queria recuperarla.. al hacerlo pudo ver que había dudas y miedo.. era normal.. era humano y aun no entendía muchos sentimientos, reacciones, actitudes.. Inuyasha aun no estaba listo para pasar a la epoca de Kagome.. pero ya no habia tiempo..

H: cierra los ojos..

I: pero no es tiempo de andar con tonterias..

H: haz lo que digo.. por favor

Inuyasha cerro los ojos y luego sintio como los labios de ella se posaban sobre los de él..

I: QUE TE PASA?.. que piensas que haces? (nervioso)

H: esa reacción era la que esperaba.. aunque me duela.. me da gusto que se que le amas.. y que deseas estar con ella.. (dandole la mano).. estas listo?

I: si.. (estaba sorprendido)

Tomado de la mano de Hana, una luz los envolvio.. al abrir los ojos se encontraba de frente a la casa de Kagome..

I: Kagome ya estoy aquí..

H: Inuyasha.. ella no te puede ver.. y mucho menos escuchar..

I: como?.. entonces como voy hacer para que ella me recuerde.. para evitar que se enamore de ese chico..

H: tu tienes que buscar la solucion.. es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti..

Hana desaparecio del lugar.. Inuyasha se sentía confundido.. como le iba hacer para que Kagome lo recordara si nunca podría estar a la vista de ella.. en eso el sonido de una puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.. de la casa salia un joven, su edad oscilaba cerca de los quince años, con una mochila al hombro y detrás de él.. un angel..

K: Souta.. espera!.. yo te llevo a la escuela..

Sou: Hermana.. ya es tarde.. y tengo examen.. mejor pasas por mi a la hora de salida..

K: Souta espera.. ya estoy lista, ademas tu escuela me queda de pasada..

I: Kagome.. soy yo!.. pero k hago.. ella no me puede escuchar ni ver..

Kagome paso al lado de él.. pudo sentir y oler el perfume tan dulce de Kagome..

I: Kagome.. estas mas linda.. ahora eres toda una mujer..

Inuyasha decidio seguirla.. el día había continuado tranquilo.. Kagome no había perdido la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.. el pelo aunque lo traia un poco mas corto se veia igual de linda.. sus ojos aun reflejaban la inocencia que la caracterizaba pero ya habían pasado tres años, era mayor de edad.. sus pensamientos eran maduros.. Inuyasha no dejaba de suspirar.. ese olor le traia gratos recuerdos..

K: (suspiro) que día!

_I: para mi ha sido estupendo.. pues estoy contigo.._

Kagome sintio una calida brisa.. Inuyasha pasaba su mano sobre su rostro..

Y: k tal te fue en el examen?... por esa carita! Supongo que mal!

K: es que no se que me paso.. estudie mucho pero.. últimamente me he sentido muy desconcentrada..

Y: a mi se me hace que ese chico.. te trae desconcentrada.. dime la verdad.. te gusto?

K: ay Yuca.. el amor para mi no esta hecho.. tu sabes que nunca.. nadie se fijaria en mí.. tu sabes por que..

_I: tonta! Pero yo te amo con toda mi alma! Kagome por favor recuerda nuestro amor, recuerda todo lo que vivimos.. recuerdame!_

Y: lo se.. pero no fue culpa tuya que hayas enfermado.. y los chicos de la secundaria..

_I: pero ella nunca estuvo enferma.. eso es mentira.. ella estuvo conmigo.._

K: sabes.. últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños.. es sobre un chico.. que me extiende su mano… y cuando me va decir algo.. despierto..

Y: Kagome?.. estas segura que te sientes bien?..

K: claro que si.. oye k hr es?

Y: falta 20 para las 3 por que?..

K: ay es tardísimo.. quede de pasar por Souta a la escuela!.. me va matar! Pobre!.. (salio corriendo) nos vemos mañana Yuca..

Iba tan apresurada Kagome que se estampo..

K: ay! Solamente esto me pasa a mí.. (sobandose las pompas)

(X): oye estas bien? (dandole la mano a Kagome)

K: si.. (volteo a ver quien preguntaba, pero esta se quedo estupefacta frente a ella estaba ese chico, tan lindo que la había conquistado en la cafeteria).. estoy bien.. no te preocupes..

(X): perdon.. tuve la culpa.. iba leyendo y no me fije que venias.. y..

K: ay.. para nada yo iba demasiado rapido.. es que tengo que ir por mi hermano a la escuela.. y ya es tarde.. nos vemos (alejandose)

(X): Oye espera.. como te llamas?

K: Kagome.. Kagome Higurashi...

(X): Kagome.. si quieres puedo acompañarte.. mis clases terminaron y vivo cerca de tu casa..

K: claro.. (Sintio como su corazón latía tan fuerte..)

Inuyasha sintio una fuerte punzada en su pecho.. eso indicaba que era el segundo latido.. se sentia frustrado al tener que ver a Kagome con ese chico.. sentia deseos de golpearlo, pero era imposible..

K: oye.. y como te llamas?

(X): perdon!.. que grosero he sido.. ni siquiera me he presentado y.. me llamo Kenji..

K: lindo nombre!.. y que estas estudiando?..

_I: pues a mi me parece ridiculo y tonto!_

KE: sobre las artes marciales.. bueno la historia, costumbres y tradiciones de nuestro país.. y tu?

K: tambien.. pero pienso dedicarme sobre el arte.. aunque apenas vaya en la era sengoku..

KE: me fascina esa era.. por sus leyendas llenas de fantasia, misticismo, heroes..

K: si lo se.. existe una especial que me llama mucho la atención.. sobretodo por que pareciera que aun no tiene fin.. es como si el personaje nunca hubiera muerto.. aunque no recuerdo su nombre..

KE: ya se cual.. creo que se llama Inuyasha.. no es asi?..

_I: TONTOS! NO SOY NINGUNA LEYENDA!... EXISTO.. KAGOME POR FAVOR RECUERDA.. k gano.. aunque grite nunca me vas a escuchar!_

K: (al escuchar ese nombre sintio como un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo..)

KE: estas bien?.. (le pone su mano sobre el hombro de Kagome, quien por un momento palidecio)

K: si.. no te preocupes.. con tanto stres quiza me de resfriado.. (sonrio).. hey mira ahí esta mi hermano.. espera.. voy a hablarle!

Kagome bajo del auto.. mientras caminaba hacia Souta.. recordo aquel nombre.. por que habia sentido ese escalofrio que recorrio como si le hubiera caido un rayo.. Inuyasha.. por que le sonaba familiar ese nombre.. pero que importaba en su auto se encontraba aquel chico tan guapo, misterioso pero simpatico que estaba logrando ilusionar y encender una pequeña llama en su corazón...

K: Souta.. vamos!

Sou: hermana!.. no tenias que bajarte.. ya no soy un niño.. (apenado)

K: anda vamos.. para mi siempre seras mi hermano pequeño..

Mientras iban camino a casa.. comenzo a llover.. esta era muy fuerte.. en eso escucharon un tronido muy fuerte..

K: que fue eso?

KE: para.. ire a ver..

Kagome se estaciono.. Kenji salio del auto..

SOU: hermana.. no te parece familiar este chico..

K: de que hablas.. Souta.. ademas es nuevo en la universidad..

KE: se trono una llanta.. no te preocupes.. yo la cambio..

Kagome bajo del automóvi.. abrio la cajuela y Kenji de encargo de lo demás.. al sacar la llanta de refacción.. un sobre cayo de la chamarra de Kenji.. Kagome se agacho para levantarla.. y al hacerlo vio escrito su nombre.. Kenji la tomo..

Ke: Kagome..esta carta.. es..

K: para mi.. (sintio como su corazón latía fuertemente.. Inuyasha.. sintio que esta vez había llegado al sexto latido.. sintio miedo pues estaba perdiendo a Kagome)

Ke: asi es.. pensaba dartela al bajar del auto.. en ella vienen impresos mis sentimientos hacia ti (toma de las manos a Kagome) tu mirada y tu sonrisa.. no se por que razón siento que ya los he disfrutado antes..

Kagome comenzo a temblar.. no sabia si de frio o de nervios.. al estar tan cerca de aquel chico..

_I: quita tus manos de Kagome!.. que coraje me da no poder hacer nada.. Kagome no le creas es un mentiroso.. el nunca podra amarte como yo.. _

Kagome se solto de las manos de aquel chico..

Ke: lo siento.. siempre lo arruino todo.. Kagome lo siento mucho..

K: no te preocupes.. no has arruinado nada.. solo es que.. por un momento.. tu mirada me recordo a alguien.. pero.. (sonriendo) no me hagas caso..

En realidad al ver los ojos de Kenji.. recordo un par de ojos ambarinos que en una ocasión la habían visto de la misma forma, una mirada de ternura combinada con pasión e inocencia..

En eso Kagome sintio que unas manos fuertes la tomaron por la cintura, Kenji la abrazo.. y en cuestion de segundos sus labios estaban unidos.. ahora solo le quedaba un latido a Inuyasha… para poder recuperarla.. Inuyasha se quedo estupefacto al ver como ese chico besaba a Kagome y sobretodo que ella le correspondiera.. pero el debia luchar por su amor.. y sobretodo por que debia recuperar a Inu Yusha.. de lo contrario.. seguiria solo.. y ahora mas que nunca le temia a la soledad..

Mientras Kagome dormía Inuyasha no dejaba de observarla.. queria grabarse cada detalle del rostro de ella.. no queria olvidar nada de su unico amor..

H: solo te queda un latido…

I: si lo se.. y se puede saber por que regresaste?..

H: Inuyasha yo.. tengo algo que confesarte.. yo..

I: (desesperado) tu que?..

H: tengo la culpa de que Kagome no pueda recordarte..

I: pero que dices?

H: me enamore de ti.. y al sentir celos de Kagome.. borre de su mente lo que vivio contigo es por eso que ella no puede verte, ni escucharte.. pero esta tarde me di cuenta que no pude borrar el sentimiento.. ella aun te ama aunque no sabe de quien.. pero sabe que su corazón pertenece a alguien mas.. es decir a ti.. y no pretendo dañarla mas.. y sobretodo ya no quiero dañarte a ti..

Inuyasha no pudo articular palabra ante lo que habia dicho Hana.. se arrodillo junto a Kagome..

I: aun que su memoria regrese, su corazon ahora es de ese tal Kenji.. la distancia entre ella y yo estan grande como el desprecio que siento hacia ti.. Hana.. lo unico que te pido es que me devuelvas a Inu Yusha.. no estoy dispuesto a perderlo..

H: no puedo.. es imposible.. Inu Yusha.. ya no existe..

I: QUE DICES?

H: La vida de Inu Yusha depende del ultimo latido de Kagome.. es decir ese latido debe ser para ti.. de lo contrario su alma estara en el bebé que esta por nacer.. el bebé de Miroku y Sango..

Inuyasha dio un paso hacia atrás.. no podia dar crédito ante lo que estaba escuchando.. el bebé de Miroku y Sango aun no tenia alma... todo estaba entre la espada y la pared.. la felicidad de sus amigos estaba en juego pero tambien la de él.. solo había una solución.. y ahora entendia por que el sacrificio era su insignia..

H: perdoname.. Inuyasha yo soy la culpable de que te sientas asi..

I: (ligera sonrisa).. el tiempo es el culpable de todo.. mis acciones y mis decisiones son las que me han llevado a este destino... acaso no somos dueños de nuestro destino?.. con el tiempo vamos tejiendo y entrelazando las cuerdas que vamos escogiendo hasta llegar a un punto que se han acabado y entonces hay que decidir cual de esas cuerdas hay que soltar... o terminar con ellas..

H: no tiene que ser asi siempre.. este destino no era para ti.. pero mis celos fueron quien te hicieron daño.. Inuyasha.. se muy bien que tu no eres para mi es por eso que quiero cambiar tu destino aunque este se haya convertido en un sacrificio para ti.. es por eso que voy ayudarte a que ese latido sea para ti..

I: Hana.. por favor callate!.. ya me harte de estarte escuchando idioteces.. lo unico que quiero que me ayudes a entender por que no tiene alma el bebé de Sango y Miroku..

H: por que.. (cabizbaja y comenzo a sentir como las lágrimas rodaban sus mejillas)..

I: POR QUE?..(la toma del brazo bastante exasperado).. habla.. por que el bebé de mis amigos.. no tiene alma?

H: yo.. soy la encargada de las almas que estan por nacer.. pero al enamorarme de ti.. decidi materializar mi cuerpo con las almas que tenia a mi cuidado.. queria estar contigo.. y

I: ya entiendo, se han extinguido?

H: no.. las almas nunca se acaban.. pero para poder materializar mi cuerpo.. debia nacer la muerte.. y el bebé de tus amigos.. aunque aun late su corazón, va nacer sin vida.. fue quien el destino escogió.. perdoname.. por favor.. (intenta abrazarlo, pero Inuyasha la avienta)

I: esta comenzado a amanecer es mejor que nos vayamos.. Kagome esta por despertar..

Inuyasha la ve con tanto odio, quiza nunca habia visto de esa forma su gran enemigo Naraku, pero lo que habia hecho Hana era mas despiadado que todas las acciones juntas que haya podido realizar Naraku..

H: NO.. yo no me voy a ir de aqui.. Kagome tiene que verte para que su corazon lata por ti..

I: dije vamonos.. (en tono muy serio y algo enfadado)

H: pero yo quiero ayudarte.. dejame por favor..

I: DEJA DE SER HIPOCRITA.. POR FAVOR SE SINCERA.. LO UNICO QUE QUIERES ES SALDAR EL GRAN ERROR QUE COMETISTE..

H: eso no es verdad..

K: quien.. quien son ustedes..? .. QUE HACEN EN MI HABITACIÓN!..

Inuyasha volteo sorprendido al ver que Kagome se dirigia a él.. no podia dar crédito que lo veia.. al fin podria hablar con ella.. intento a acercarse a ella.. pero Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás.. en sus ojos se reflejaba que tenia miedo..

I: Kagome.. por favor no temas.. yo..

K: como sabes mi nombre?.. quien eres?

I: soy Inuyasha.. no me recuerdas?..

La mirada de Kagome reflejaba desconcierto, al igual que temor.. Inuyasha comprendio que esta vez habia perdido a Kagome, quizá era tiempo de dejarla partir y el continuar su camino, no podìa forzarla, lo que menos deseaba era dañarla..

K: perdoname.. pero no recuerdo ese nombre.. (agarrando una postura de enojo) mira es mejor que salgas de mi habitación ahora mismo, si es que no quieres tener problemas.. ya que no puedo perder el tiempo y mucho menos quiero empezar mal el día..

I: Kagome.. perdoname.. mi intención no es tener, ni que tengas problemas.. solo quiero que sepas.. que aquella leyenda que tanto te gusta.. ha llegado a su final..

K: Inuyasha.. (al escuchar Inuyasha, su nombre en labios de su amada, sintio como su corazòn latía fuertemente.. una gran emoción se apodero de él.. quería abrazarla en ese momento pero se paralizo)

Kagome sentía algo muy fuerte dentro de su ser, cada vez que escuchaba y leìa acerca de esa leyenda, un escalofrio se apoderaba de su piel y un electrizante brillo se reflejaba en su mirada, al imaginarse el tiempo Sengoku, recorria en su mente cada rincón, cada detalle aun estaba vivo en sus pensamientos, es como si ella hubiera estado ahí alguna vez, pero era imposible, ya que esa Era había pasado hacia más de mil años.. pero aun asi sentìa una conexión especial.. ahora tenía frente a ella a ese personaje del cual se había enamorado, en esos momentos Kagome penso que quizá estaba aun dormida y soñaba con esa magnifica historia que durante sus tiempos libres acaparaba sus pensamientos y en su interior sabía que buscaba un chico igual a su adorado personaje..

Inuyasha aprovecho que Kagome cedía y se acerco a ella, le tomo su mano, posó su mirada en la de ella, sentía que aún no perdía a su amada Kagome, pero era tiempo de dejarla volar y es que el amor se deja libre para que este pueda dar los frutos esperados, sosteniendo sus manos, Kagome entrelazo sus dedos con los de Inuyasha, en esos momentos habían unido sus caminos, por un momento las aves dejaron de cantar, el sol detuvo su amanecer, todo a su alrededor había interrumpido su curso, no existía nadie más.. solo eran ellos dos.. Kagome acerco con temor su mano hacia el rostro de Inuyasha, acaricio suavemente su mejilla y cerrando los ojos, deseo que él la besará, aun que sea en sueños sentiría el cariño de un ser tan especial, como lo era él para ella.. sintió unos deseos enormes de llorar, pues sabía que nunca viviría un amor tan grande como el que deseaba y estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero todo era un sueño, era parte de su fantasía, no existía, y bajo la mirada, Inuyasha tomo suavemente la cara de Kagome y la levantó..

I: nunca bajes la mirada.. mirame y te daras cuenta todo lo que siento por ti..

Kagome lo abrazó, deseaba nunca despertar para poder vivir en ese sueño.. pero era tan real, podía sentirlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, hablar, respirar su escencia.. definitivamente era tan real..

K: amamé

I: que dices?

K: amamé como te amo yo..

Inuyasha por un momento quizó corresponderle y decirle todo, pero sabía que para Kagome todo era un sueño, sonriendo y sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora, Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y con dulce y tierno beso sello ese momento.. Kagome le correspondió tiernamente, lo abrazo con la intención de no dejarlo ir.. pero Inuyasha sabía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, y Kagome tampoco pertenecía a la de él.. así que todo debía de continuar como lo había descrito el destino, aunque su amor solo había sido un capricho o quizá un error que al momento de entrelazar las cuerdas se equivocó de puntada, pero fue un error que dio como resultado una encantandora y cautivadora historia de amor.. Inuyasha saco de su kimono un objeto brillante, y tomando la mano de Kagome, coloco es extraño objeto..

K: este es..

I: un anillo.. es apara ti..

K: es hermoso.. (sus ojos se arrasaron de lágrimas)

I: cada vez que veas este anillo, recuerda esa historia que tanto te gusta, sabrás que siempre que tu Inuyasha estará contigo para protegerte, nunca vas a estar sola, es por eso que cuando estas triste sientes una cálida brisa, es por que acarició tu rostro o te doy un beso para consolarte, cada lagrima que derrames, recuerda que yo las pondre en el cielo para convertirlas en estrellas.. cuando te encuentres una flor en tu camino, sabrás que fui yo quien la coloco para ti.. y cada destello de este anillo son los latidos de mi corazón por ti.. por favor nunca lo olvides..

Kagome sintio como su corazón latia al estar escuchando todo lo que le decía.. pero Inuyasha no pudo darse cuenta de ello.. éste salió de la habitación de Kagome..

Ella corrió hacía su ventana y..

K: por favor no te vayas.. regresa!.. TE AMO!.. INUYASHA!..

Inuyasha se regreso hacia ella.. la beso.. no queria que ese momento terminara..

I: nada mas quiero en el mundo que tu amor.. pero alguien esta listo para amarte.. aun que no vaya ser con la misma intensidad y pasión que yo..

K: no te vayas por favor.. quedate conmigo.. si me amas como dices nunca me dejarias.. si me dejas ahora no seria capaz de sobrevivir.. pues has atado mi boca a tu boca y ahora me dejas como si fuera cualquier cosa.. y nunca serè capaz de volver a sentir todo lo que me has hecho sentir.. eres lo mejor que me ha pasado..

I: no se que decirte, en el corto tiempo que se vive una ilusión.. pero vale la pena tener este presente, que es amarte.. lo unico que puedo decirte es que jamas te detengas, haz lo que deseas y lucha por tus sueños.. pero sobretodas las cosas nunca te olvides de este sueño.. va llegar el momento en que vas a empezar a volar.. y aun que no estemos juntos, estan los recuerdos para que vuelvas a vivirlos, nunca te permitas fracasar, siempre se tu misma..

K: me acordare de ti, cada minuto, pues te llevo en mi corazón, ya que nunca podre olvidar lo que ha pasado, pues es lo mas bello que alguien me ha dejado en mi corazón.. aun que no puedo entender por que tienes que irte y hacer de cuenta como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.. y sin embargo me despides con un beso.. aun no te has ido y ya siento una inmesa soledad.. pero prometo siempre mirar las estrellas, y abrazar todas aquellas flores que esten en mi camino.. pero te confieso que duele demasiado perder.. pero quiero que te convenzas que como yo te amo.. nadie te amara..

Coloca su mano sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, quien toma la mano de Kagome y le da un tierno beso..

I: eso lo se.. sin embargo no se murio el amor, todo continua.. aunque yo ya no voy a estar presente.. sin embargo no va ser falta que me mires o me sientas, pues siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pues te amo..

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que cruzaron, Inuyasha se alejo rapidamente de ella, Kagome sintio como las calidas làgrimas recorrian sus mejillas y la fresca brisa del amanecer acariciaba su pelo.. sentía un gran vacìo.. pero se dio cuenta que era tiempo de despertar.. y vivir su realidad..

K: no es necesario llorarte, pues se que algun día estaremos juntos..

Y mirando hacia el cielo, que estaba siendo adornado por los rayos del sol.. se dio cuenta que en esa inmesidad algun día estarìan juntos para disfrutar de su amor eternamente.. Inuyasha desapareció de su vista..

H: estas seguro de lo que deseas?

I: si..

H: no es necesario.. yo..

I: callate! No me gusta que me cuestionen cuando ya he decidido..

H: esta bien.. espero que en tu alma no existan arrepentimientos, al igual que hayas saldado todas los pendientes en esta vida.. si deseas mas tiempo.. te lo puedo dar..

I: no necesito màs tiempo.. todo esta arreglado.. por favor.. esto es muy difícil para mi asi que entre mas rápido mejor..

H: esta bien..

Un halo de luz cubrio a ambos, pareciera como si miles de luciérnagas revolotearan contentas alrededor suyo, Inuyasha cerro los ojos, por instrucción de Hana.. de pronto empezo a sentir lo que algun tiempo añoraba.. paz.. una paz que inundaba todo su interior.. después de ello una libertad.. tan grande que tenia deseos de correr.. abrio los ojos lentamente.. y reconoció aquel bello lugar.. era el jardín en el cual paso los mejores momentos de su infancia.. frente a él estaba aquella pelota amarilla que lo divertía por horas y horas..tomo la pelota entre sus manos y la abrazo.. de pronto sintio que alguien se posaba detrás de él.. sintió miedo..

I: Hana.. eres tu?..

X: (sonrisa).. quien es Hana?..

Inuyasha quedo por un momento paralizado.. esa voz.. la reconocìa perfectamente.. no podìa creer que aquella persona, por la cual había derramado miles de làgrimas.. estaba detràs de él.. no podía moverse.. pero al fin lo hizo y al estar frente a ella.. solto la pelota..

I: (las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas)..

X: por que lloras? (se acerco tiernamente para poder consolarlo)

I: m.. ma. Mamá.. (corrio hacia ese ser que siempre le había infundido paz, seguridad, amor..)

Madre e hijo.. se fundieron en un profundo abrazo.. un abrazo que decia mas que mil palabras, representaba la unión de un lazo tan fuerte e imposible de romper.. Inuyasha por mucho tiempo habia añorado el abrazo de su madre, el cual representaba un "te quiero", "todo va estar bien, ya lo veras", le daba consuelo en los momentos mas difíciles, fue quizá lo que alimento su seguridad y fortaleza.. pero estos habían desaparecido el día en que su madre se había convertido en un angel.. y comenzo a sentirlos de nueva cuenta el día que Kagome apareció en su vida..

I: mamá.. por que me dejaste solo.. te extrañe tanto!

IZ: nunca te deje solo.. siempre estuve contigo.. mi pequeño Inuyasha.. te prometo que ya nunca te voy a dejar solo..

I: (le extraño que le haya nombrado "pequeño".. no se había percatado pero ahora Inuyasha era un niño de tan solo cuatro años).. me lo prometes?

IZ: claro que si.. (tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño).. Inuyasha quiero que conozcas a alguien..

Inuyasha iba entre los brazos de su madre.. disfruntando de nuevo aquella deliciosa escencia.. este se abrazo al cuello de su madre y recosto su cabeza sobre su hombro..

IZ: cariño.. el es..

I: papá! (el pequeño salio corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre)

Inu Taisho.. correspondio al calido abrazo de su hijo mas pequeño.. lo lleno de besos..

Era la primera vez que sentia a su padre junto a él.. al fin alguien lo protegia.. después de tener él que proteger a aquellos quienes amaba.. por fin estaba junto a su familia.. pero aun faltaba alguien más.. que aun debían esperar..

En la era Sengoku.. Sango había entrado en labor de parto.. en el momento paralelo en que Inuyasha cerro los ojos, la fuente de Sango se desgarro.. y un fuerte dolor en su vientre se apodero de ella.. después los dolores cesaron pero no tardaron mas de cinco minutos para que se hicieran presentes..

S: ME DUELE!.. YA NO AGUANTO..

Miroku la cargaba difultosamente, pues por casi cualquier cosa Sango gritaba y le enterraba mas las uñas sobre el hombro..

M: resiste.. Sanguito.. ya casi llegamos con la anciana Kaede!

SH: Sango.. Miroku!..

Shippo era un chico casi de alto como Miroku, se había convertido en un jovén bastante fuerte..

M: Shippo por favor ayudame a llevar a Sango con la anciana Kaede.. el bebé nacera pronto..

S: TODO ES TU CULPA MIROKU! (voz del exorcista)

M: pero si.. en ese momento no te quejaste!

Asi llegaron rapidamente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.. y entonces Sango comenzo a pujar.. en el momento paralelo Inuyasha escucho la voz de su madre.. y en ese preciso momento en que Inuyasha estaba frente a su madre.. un hermoso niño vio por primera vez la luz.. y un fuerte llanto lleno la cabaña..

AK: felicidades Sango.. eres mamá de un varoncito!

Sango tomo entre sus brazos a su pequeño.. Inuyasha abrazo fuertemente a su madre.. y esta lo acurruco entre su regazo..

S: mi pequeño.. aquí esta mamá.. no llores.. todo va estar bien..

Miroku y Shippo entraron a la cabaña..

S: Miroku.. ven acercate.. alguien te quiere conocer..

Miroku con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acerco hacia Sango, quien ahora traia en brazos al fruto de su amor..

S: él es tu papá.. (Sango le dio a Miroku el pequeño)

M: (abrazando tiernamente a su pequeño).. la dicha esta en la vida.. pero la felicidad esta en dar vida.. mi pequeño..

Sango se quedo mirando fijamente a Miroku.. ambos sabian que nombre ponerle.. pero no sabían como iban a reaccionar los demás..

S:.. dilo sin miedo..

M: mi pequeño.. Inuyasha.. asi te vas a llamar en honor a tu tío.. algún día yo te voy a contar esa magnifica historia.. asi es como comenzo a lo que ahora llaman leyenda..

Miroku se acerco a Sango y le dio un tierno beso.. para sellar ese lindo momento que cualquier familia puede vivir..

ESPECIAL

Shippo salio de la cabaña, y por un momento recordo cuando aun estaba con sus padres, quizá asi estaban de contentos cuando èl nació… y esperaba sentir vivir esa dicha..

M: es maravilloso.. es tan grande!.. me hubiera gustado que Inuyasha y Kagome conocieran a mi bebé..

SH: (algo pensativo).. si.. lo sé..

M: te sucede algo Shippo?..

SH: no es nada.. solo que tambien los extraño.. pero no me hagas caso.. es momento de estar felices..

M: si.. siempre he dicho que la tristeza viene empapada de felicidad, aun que en esos momentos no podamos verla..

Pasaron seis años, desde que el pequeño Inuyasha nació.. era bastante travieso y por decirlo heredo la precocidad de su padre.. tenia los ojos grandes y color azul oscuro, su cabello era negro, de tez blanca aun que en sus mejillas sonrosadas se mostraban unas simpaticas pecas, como las de su tio Kohaku…

IJ: Mami.. adivina que?

S: que mi vida (barria la entrada de la cabaña)..

IJ: ya encontre a otro que se llama igual que yo..

S: no se por que razon no te gusta tu nombre.. es original.. y ademas es..

IJ: si lo se.. de mi tio, un gran guerrero, que siempre los protegia a ti y a mi papi, tambien que me dejo su espada legendaria.. mi papi me ha contado tantas veces esa historia..

S: Hijo.. (agachandose hacia con su pequeño), para tu papi fue alguien muy importante, como lo fue para mi.. a ver dime quien se llama igual que tu?

IJ: un chico que vive por el rio, es mayor que yo.. tiene como 10 años.. vive junto con su tio, que tambien tiene un nombre raro.. Sesshhamoru, algo asi.. y con una joven muy bonita.. (a quien se parecera).. y con un niña que tiene 4 años.. se llama Sayo..

S: (estaba muy soprendida por la descripción que le daba su hijo.. y si se trataba de Seshoumaru.. pero si él.. ya no estaba mas en ese lugar.. no era posible.. y si ese chico del que hablaba era.. no podìa ser..) Inu Yusha..

IJ: mami como supiste el nombre!.. vaya eres la mejor!

El pequeño saltaba alrededor de ella.. mientras entonaba cantos.. vino a la mente de Sango el recuerdo de la ultima vez que vio a Sesshomaru..

FLASHBACK

M: y a donde vas a ir?

SE: no sé.. pero si estoy seguro de no regresar…

S: Sesshomarou.. por favor dinos la verdad.. Inu Yusha esta contigo?.. no soporto la idea que al igual que sus padres (sus ojos se llenan de làgrimas) sea tan solo un recuerdo..

Miroku abrazo a Sango.. Sesshomarou miro fijamente a Sango y se acerco a ella..

SE: a mi tambien me duele que ese pequeñito al igual que mi hermano tan solo sean un lindo recuerdo.. pero se que estan en un mejor lugar.. no te preocupes se que Inu Yusha va estar muy bien.. bueno es hora de partir..

Seshomaru, dejo aquel lugar, un lugar que le traia muchos recuerdos, y arrepentimientos.. no soportaba estar mas en ese lugar, donde perdio demasiados momentos que pudo haber disfrutado con su hermano, preso de la venganza y el dolor de haber perdido a su madre, quizo que el destino de Inuyasha fuera igual.. aun que en el fondo sabia que lo amaba.. ahora otra vez se encontraba solo.. y debia ser mas fuerte, hablando de una fortaleza espiritual, pues ahora tenia a alguien que cuidar.. y no estoy hablando de Rin.. si no de un pequeñito cuya vida dependìa de él..

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

M: que te sucede Sango?.. llevas abrazando la escoba mas de tres horas.. mira Sanguito.. ya estoy aquí..

S: Miroku.. creo que.. Inu Yusha.. aun vive..

M: pero que dices?

S: Inuyasha me conto que un niño se llama casi igual que èl y vive con su tio, cerca del rio.. Sesshomaru.. no me puedo equivocar debe ser èl… debemos buscarlo..

M: mi amor.. Inuyasha tiene una gran imaginación.. yo no he visto a nadie..

S: quiza no te des cuenta pues andas ocupado en coquetearle a las aldeanas..

M: (rojo).. Sanguito desde que me case contigo ya no hago nada de eso..

S: claro.. entonces tu hijo es un mentiroso.. en fin ya sabes que no me importa eso.. lo que importa es que vayamos a ver si son ellos..

M: y que ganamos con ir.. de todas formas nuestros amigos ya no estan aquí..

S: .. perdi a mi hermano, a mi mejor amiga que la amaba cual fuera mi hermana y a un gran amigo que alguna vez lo senti como si fuera mi hermano mayor que me protegia.. no pretendo vivir con esta incertidumbre.. y no quiero morir sin saber la verdad.. mi corazòn me dice que aun vive Inu Yusha.. debemos ir..

Cerca del rio se encontraba Shippo, consiguiendo algo que comer, de pronto algo llamo su atención..

X: Sayo, espera!.. no corras..

Una joven muy bella corria detrás de la traviesa criatura, que solo respondia con risas ante la desesperación de aquella jóven.. Shippo se paro frente a la pequeña, intentando ayudar a la hermosa jovencita, al verlo la niña detuvo su carrera..

SH: pequeña.. debes obedecer a tu hermana mayor..

X: gracias.. (llego bastante agitada la joven).. Sayo, ya sabes que no debes de salir corriendo de esa forma..

SH: debe ser difícil cuidar de tu hermana pequeña.. de hecho asi ando con el hijo de mis amigos.. es igual de travieso que esta linda niña (acaricia la cabeza juguetona de la pequeña, la cual le responde con una tierna sonrisa)

X: no es mi hermana.. (sonrie cariñosamente a la nena que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos).. es mi hija..

SH: … (bastante sorprendido).. pero si estas muy joven.. para ser madre..

S: mi mami se llama Rin..

Shippo al escuchar aquel nombre se quedo sin habla, seria posible que esa hermosa joven que se encontraba frente a él batallando a esa nena, era Rin, la pequeña niña que le fue fiel a Sesshomaru..

X: (Corriendo y gritando).. les he dicho que me esperen.. (llega bastante agitado).. Rin!.. al fin las alcance.. ya saben que mi tìo se enoja si sabe que andan solas por estos rumbos..

R: disculpa, Yusha!.. ya conoces como es la pequeña Sayo..

Shippo se quedo frio al ver a ese jovencito, tenia como diez años, el pelo negro que llevaba recogido por una colita, lo ojos tenian un misterioso color, entre miel y chocolate, la sonrisa y personalidad que le eran muy familiar, y llevaba un quimono corto (como el de Kohaku) color rojo..

SH: espera.. tu.. tu.. (se acerco al chico) eres Inu Yusha!

IY: (muy sorprendido) como sabes mi nombre?.. quien eres? Acaso eres adivino o que?

No había duda ese pequeño tenia que ser hijo de Inuyasha..ya que su modo de hablar era igual a la de su padre.. Shippo sintio una gran emoción al saber que aun estaban presentes sus amigos, a los que quizo como si fueran sus padres.. frente a él estaba a quien considero como su hermano.. por fin su familia estaría completa..

IY: oye.. que te pasa?.. por que no me respondes (bastante desesperado)

SH: (sonrio).. no soy adivino.. simplemente me recordaste a alguien.. eso es todo..

IY: y por esa razón supiste mi nombre?.. vaya que eres raro!

R: Yusha!.. no seas grosero.. disculpa (dirigiendose a Shippo) no sabe como dirigirse..

IY: Keh! (se voltea muy enojado y se cruza de brazos)

SH:.. oswari!.. (hecho una tremenda carcajada)..

IY: y luego dicen que yo soy el que esta mal..

R: Yusha ya basta.. si no kieres que tu tío se entere..

SH: no te preocupes dejalo.. (se acerco al chico que un tenia cara de enojado, se agacho).. nunca cambies, de lo contrario dejaras que se marche para siempre.. (sus ojos se llenaron de làgrimas)..

Shippo se levanto.. y se fue sin despedirse, al estar tan cerca del chico, recordo una ocasión en que Inuyasha le dijo las mismas palabras..

IY: a que se refiere ese tipo?..

Rin, quien llevaba en brazos dormida a la pequeña Sayo, junto con Inu Yusha emprendio el camino a casa.. Shippo camino a casa de Miroku y Sango, recordo aquel momento..

FLASH BACK

SE: .. por fin te encontre.. (corrio hacia el pequeño que asustado lloraba por su padre, tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo, el nene se aferro al cuello de su tío).. no te preocupes siempre voy a estar contigo.. ya no llores, todo va estar bien..

Shippo se encontraba escondido tras los arbustos, él tambien había escuchado el llanto del pequeño pero a tiempo se percató de que Sesshomaru caminaba hacia el pequeño.. Shippo sabía que Inu Yusha aun vivía, pero decidio callarlo, pues alguna razòn tenía Sesshomaru para ocultarles a Sango y Miroku la existencia del niño, y tenia su hipótesis pero aun faltaba que fuera verdad..

S: Shippo!.. que bueno que llegas.. tengo algo que decirte..(se paro frente a él) has estado llorando (Shippo aun conservaba unas lagrimas)..

Shippo se abrazo de Sango y comenzó a llorar..

SH:.. por.. fin.. (voz entrecortada).. ellos.. aun esta aquí.. no se… han ido..

Sango afirmo su sospecha.. Inu Yusha aun vivìa.. Miroku salio con el pequeño Inuyasha detrás de él.. al mirar la escena supo que una nueva historia estaba por comenzar.. después de un rato ya habiendose calmado Shippo..

S: entonces si es él?

SH: si..

M: y como es?

SH: es Inuyasha.. en su mirada se combina la ternura de Kagome y la chispa de Inuyasha, aun que su forma de ser es igual a la de su padre, ya saben desesperado.. hasta el KEH!.. no me puedo equivocar es él..

Al llegar a la casa, Rin le platico a Sesshoumaru sobre su encuentro con Shippo, aunque este no se haya presentado, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, y afirmo su sospecha cuando le dijo oswari a Yusha..

R: que piensas hacer?.. si lo deseas podemos irnos..

SE: no.. una vez cometi el error de huir.. ahora no quiero hacerlo.. creo que ha llegado el momento que ellos sepan la verdad.. sobretodo mi sobrino..

S: papi.. (corrio hacia los brazos de Sesshomaru, quien la cargò) hoy Yusha se porto muy grosero con un joven muy amable.. regañalo!

Inu Yusha se encontraba fuera de la cabaña sentado sobre el tronco caido de un arbol, y se quedo muy pensativo sobre las palabras que le dirigio aquel joven..

SE: Inu Yusha..

IY: tio.. me asustaste!

SE: (sentandose junto a él).. que tienes?..

IY: no es nada importante.. solo es que lo extraño mucho!.. (se quedo callado pues sintio que un nudo en la garganta se formaba)..

SE: anda.. (levantandose) vamos a cenar..

Inu Yusha se levanto y se disponia ir hacia la cabaña cuando su tio lo detuvo poniendole la mano sobre su hombro..

SE: tambien lo extraño yo..

Inu Yusha se volteo hacia con su tìo y abrazandolo comenzo a llorar..

IY: por que me dejo solito.. me ha hecho mucha falta.. quisiera que estuviera aquí para que me abrazara y jugara conmigo como tu lo haces con Sayo..

SE: Inu Yusha, tu padre no te dejo solo y mañana podrás darte cuenta de ello..

El dìa comenzo con la cotidianidad de siempre, solo con la diferencia que ese dìa el otoño se hacia presente, las hojas de los arboles creaban una dorada alfombra y la fresca brisa de la mañana hacia que las personas comenzaran sus actividades un poco mas tarde, más esa mañana algo desperto a Miroku.. el cercano crujir de las hojas podian escucharse casi en su puerta, rapidamente se levanto..

S: que pasa?.. (estirandose) por que te levantas tan temprano hace frìo.. ven..

M: alguien anda afuera.. escucho pasos.. deja ir a ver quien es..

S: esta bien..

Miroku abrio su puerta al hacerlo se sorprendio bastante con la escena frente a él se encontraba..

M: Sango!.. Sango! ven.. pronto..

Sango se levanto muy asustada, no era normal que Miroku gritara de esa forma.. pronto se le vino a la cabeza que algo le pudo haber pasado a su hijo o a Shippo.. salio corriendo.. al llegar hacia la puerta estaba frente a ella, lo que tanto había anhelado..

Sango salio corriendo con los brazos abiertos.. Sesshomarou junto con Rin, Inu Yusha y la pequeña Sayo se encontraban parados frente a la cabaña de Miroku..

S: (abrazo al pequeño Inu Yusha, el cual se encontraba bastante asustado).. te hemos extrañado tanto..

Inu Yusha se solto de Sango y salió a refugiarse junto a su tío..

SE: Inu Yusha.. ellos son.. tambien parte de tu familia.. ellos son los mejores amigos de tus padres..

S: ven no tengas miedo..

Inu Yusha se dirigio temeroso hacia Sango, quien volvio a abrazarlo, Sango sentia que estaba abrazando se nueva cuenta a sus entrañables amigos, Kagome e Inuyasha, Miroku se acerco lentamente, de la mano llevaba al amodorrado Inuyasha..

M: .. Sesshomarou.. gracias por este momento.. se que tuviste tus razones para ocultarnos la verdad.. pero no pienso juzgarte..

Shippo arrivaba al lugar, y se emociono al ver esa escena tan esperada por todos..

SH: pero yo si quiero saber.. creo que tenemos el derecho de saberla.. Inuyasha era nuestro amigo, y para mi fue como un padre.. creo que tengo derecho a saber por que nos ocultaste la verdad..

Shippo, quien ahora era un joven de 18 años encaro a Sesshomaru, ya no le temia.. Sesshomaru miro fijamente a Shippo, y sonrio..

S: Shippo, lo que importa es que aquí esta el niño, y sabemos que se encuentra bien y en las mejores manos.. es su tìo.. y..

SE: Shippo tiene razon.. vaya cuanto has crecido, aun recuerdo cuando te escondías detrás de mi hermano temblando de miedo cada vez que estaba cerca de ustedes y ahora tienes el valor de encararme se nota que fuiste criado por mi hermano.. la razón por la cual decidi callar la verdad sobre el niño, es por que desde el día que dejo este mundo mi hermano, senti una enorme soledad y una gran carga debido al arrepentimiento por haber perdido tanto tiempo peleando con él, que sentí la obligación de hacerme cargo solo de la crianza de mi sobrino, pues solo de esa forma saldarìa esa cuenta.. si me quedaba ustedes se hubieran hecho cargo de todo y yo me hubiera vuelto loco de la desesperación y angustia que oprimia en ese tiempo mi corazón.. y aun siento que no he cumplido mi promesa.. pero era tiempo que Inu Yusha conociera a toda su familia.. pues eso eran ustedes para mi hermano, quiza fueron mas hermanos que yo.. (sus ojos se arrasaron de lagrimas).. pero eso ya no importa lo que interesa es que ahora mi sobrino esta con quienes lo aman.. y eso es lo que mi hermano hubiera preferido..

S: yo creo que.. Inuyasha esta muy contento de saber que te has hecho cargo de su hijo..

M: además eso era lo correcto, pues Inu Yusha lleva tu sangre.. por más que estuvimos cerca de Inuyasha y compartimos millones de momentos juntos, no se comparaba la mirada que tenia cada vez que te veía, una mirada llena de respeto y cariño, no lo notabas por que el rencor te tenía cegado pero el siempre te quiso..

De pronto un extraño silencio se apodero del lugar, las hojas que caían al compas de la brisa detuvieron su desplome, el viento ya no se sentía sobre su cabellera, a todos les extraño.. de pronto detrás de los àrboles divisaron una silueta que iba caminando hacia ellos, conforme más se acerca apreciaron de quien se trataba.. la pequeña Sayo se aferro al regazo de su madre, Inuyasha hizo que Miroku lo cargará.. Sango sintio que las làgrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.. Sesshomarou dibujo una calida sonrisa perdiendo por un momento aquella persona a causa de las lágrimas.. todos quedaron inmovilizados como estatuas pero solo alguien pudo salir al encuentro de aquella persona..

IY: PAPI!.. (corria lo mas rapido en encuentro de aquella persona que tanto amaba).. PAPI! (el pequeño lloraba pero de alegría).. te extrañe tanto

Inuyasha hincandose con los brazos abiertos recibio con un gran abrazo a su hijo.. y se fusionaron en un gran abrazo..

IY: papi.. promete que ya no te vas a ir..

Inuyasha miraba fijamente a su pequeño.. y secando las interminables lagrimas del pequeño le respondio con una tierna sonrisa..

I: tu tio te ha criado bien.. y me siento muy orgulloso por ello.. no te puedo prometer quedarme, pues es imposible.. (abrazando de nueva cuenta su pequeño) pero prometo estar a tu lado siempre.. aun que no puedas ver siempre estare contigo.. y con el viento susurrare un te amo.. siempre estate atento a él..

SE: Inuyasha.. perdoname.. yo..

I: calla!.. no hay nada que perdonar.. si no todo lo contrario.. te quiero agradecer porque te has hecho cargo de mi hijo y se nota que lo estas haciendo un hombre de bien.. gracias hermano!..

Sesshomaru le correspondio con una sonrisa..: no te preocupes por Inu Yusha que siempre me haré cargo de él.. lo cuidare como si fuera su padre..

I: eso eres para él.. Shippo, Miroku, Sango.. gracias por amar tanto a mi hijo.. no pude despedirme de ustedes.. asi que esta sera mi despedida.. pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver para vivir millones de aventuras más.. me voy pues alguien me espera..

M:.. Inuyasha las despedidas no cuentan si de nueva cuenta nos vamos a ver.. esperanos que algun día llegaremos a estar contigo..

Inuyasha abrazo y beso de nueva cuenta a su pequeño: se fuerte, lucha por lo que anhelas en este mundo recuerda que siempre voy a estar contigo, y nunca olvides que te amo.. mi pequeño Inu Yusha!

Inuyasha dio la media vuelta y detrás pudieron divisar la silueta femenil.. no la distinguieron pero si la voz..

X: anda vamos..

I: si ya voy.. (Inuyasha llego hacia aquella silueta, y le dio un tierno beso, y juntos de la mano emprendieron su camino) ah! Se me olvidaba Miroku, de pervertido lo tienes de inteligente, que gran nombre elegiste para tu hijo...

IY: adios papi.. adios mami.. (susurrando)

Sesshomaru se acerco a su sobrino y abrazandolo se quedaron mirando como desaparecia lentamente entre un mar de millones de estrellas su hermano y su mujer..

Aquel fue la ultima vez que supieron de Inuyasha y Kagome, la cual habia llegado al mundo de Inuyasha, pues al sentirse sola una terrible depresion se apodero de ella, habia tenido ya varios fracasos amorosos, y presa de la angustia y soledad, entre miles de làgrimas quedo dormida para siempre.. y es que el destino ya no tenia mas amor para ella, y para recompensarla la guió hasta su verdadero amor.. Inu Yusha crecio junto a su tio y Rin, y su prima Sayo, se convirtió en un joven muy fuerte y siempre fue tras lo que deseaba, y cada vez que podia cerraba los ojos para escuchar la voz de su padre decirle "te amo", y casi todos los dìas procuraba visitar a sus tíos Miroku y Sango, quienes después de la despedida de Inuyasha encargaron a la pequeña Sakura, ahora ellos estaban muy grandes y disfrutaba ayudarles en todo lo que podía.. Shippo, después de la aparición de Inuyasha, se fue sin avisar, pero hacia dos años se enteraron que se habia casado con una chica llamada Toki, tenia dos hermosos niños, Hiko y Suke, eran unos traviesos pero llorones niños de tres y cinco años respectivamente..

X: y asi fue como termina esta hermosa leyenda.. cómo el presente se enamoro del pasado.. y es que para el amor no existen barreras ni imposibles.. solo importa el don de compatir el amor que muchas veces nos quema por dentro y al encontrar a la persona ideal explota en un mar de millones de estrellas.. pues compartes parte de tu ser con ese ser, que a la vez hace lo mismo, yo creo que por esa razon hay un infinito de estrellas, y al encontrar una flor en mi camino se que alguien la dejo para mi.. y cierro las ojos para recordar los momentos mas bellos de esta historia que me enseño el significado de amar..


End file.
